Someone Behind You
by myungie
Summary: Baekhyun yang baru saja bangkit dari keterpurukan, kembali dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Apakah Kim Jongin yang senantiasa hadir setiap detik di sisinya, ataukah Park Chanyeol...yang memberikan dunianya dalam diam. Chanbaek or Kaibaek
1. Prolog

**Someone Behind You**

With

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim jongin

.

.

 _'Besok pagi...aku akan pergi hyung'_

 _'Jadi..akhirnya pun kau pergi meninggalkanku?'_

 _'M..maaf. Maafkan aku hyung..'_

 _Keheningan menerpa sebuah ruangan yang menaungi kedua pria yang berbeda usia dan tinggi badan. Yang lebih muda masih menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap ekspresi pria di depannya. Sedangkan yang lebih tua sejak tadi hanya bergumam dan tertawa sarkatis. Merasakan ketidak adilan pada hidupnya._

 _'Sebelum kau pergi...bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?' Pria yang lebih tua memecah keheningan. Meskipun sedikit terkejut, si pria kecil mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa berucap sesuatu._

 _'Izinkan aku...menjadi yang pertama bagimu.'_

 _Tidak ada sautan atau suara apapun. Selain suara langkah kaki tegas yang menyudutkan si pria kecil ke arah dinding di belakangnya. Tanpa sempat berucap, sesuatu yang basah telah membungkam kedua bibirnya. Jantungnya berdetak menggila ketika indra pengecapnya bertaut dengan milik pria yang sedang mengukungnya saat ini._

 _Sampai menit-menit kemudian, hanya suara decakan basah yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Bahkan, cuaca dingin saat itu seolah tidak berarti apapun, meski sehelai benang telah tertanggal seutuhnya dari tubuh pria yang bersandar di dinding._

 _Dan ketika suhu tubuh keduanya memanas. Ketika suara desahan saling bersahutan setelahnya. Ketika sepasang kaki kecil melingkari pinggang pria yang lebih tinggi._

...

"Memikirkan tikus kecilmu lagi hyung?"

"Tepatnya Chanyeol hyung sedang menyesali dirinya yang gagal membobol bocah kecil"

Chanyeol-pria yang kepergok sedang melamun- berdecak kesal melihat kedua pria yang menertawai dirinya saat ini. Semua ini berawal dari dirinya yang baru mengetahui siapa target yang akan diburunya. Seseorang yang telah dikenalnya sangat baik. Luar maupun dalam.

Salah satu pria berhenti tertawa dan menyenggol lengan pria di sebelahnya untuk berhenti tertawa. Mereka sepakat untuk diam begitu melihat tatapan gelap di depannya. Penuh kebencian, amarah dan dendam.

Tangannya mengepal sempurna. Tidak sabar untuk segera melumuri tangannya dengan darah pria buruannya. "Byun Baekhyun.. telah merenggut kedua orang tuaku, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku" dan hatiku.

"Akan kuhancurkan..sampai dirinya memohon mati di tanganku."

.

.

.

Continue? Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Someone Behind You

With

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim jongin

.

.

 _"Haaahh!" . Pekik kepuasan menggema di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di tengah kota. Sumber suara, berasal dari kamar utama di dalam apartemen tersebut. Kamar yang berisikan dua insan dengan tubuh polos bersimbah keringat di atas ranjang. Yang satu, adalah sosok tinggi yang sedang duduk bersandar di headbed, sedangkan yang lain, merupakan pria berpostur mungil, sedang duduk mengangkangi sosok yang bersandar._

 _Sesuatu yang kental dan lengket mengalir deras dari paha pria mungil,_ _mengotori perut pria tinggi yang sejak tadi hanya berwajah datar._ _Jejak-jejak noda kuning kecoklatan, nampak tersebar hampir di seprai dan di bagian bawah tubuh pria mungil itu .Menandakan dirinya telah mendapatkan kepuasan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang lain, dimana pusat tubuhnya masih berdiri tegak, sama sekali tidak terpuaskan. Sudah hampir semalaman, dan belum sekalipun ia mencapai klimaksnya._

 _"Luar biasa.." ucap si pria mungil sambil meremas sesuatu yang tegak dan keras milik pria itu. Membuatnya memejamkan mata, namun tetap tak bersuara._

 _"Kau bahkan tidak ikut meminumnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa...'ini' tetap berdiri? " lanjutnya lagi seiring dengan tangan kecilnya yang mulai bergerak konstan naik turun di bawah._

 _Pria yang sedang bersender di headbed, membuka matanya kembali. Menatap langsung pada iris kehitaman sosok yang sedang memanjakan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan stamina lebih...untuk kelinci kecil yang sedang kelaparan ini" Tangannya terulur menuruni punggung sosok di depannya, hingga berhenti di celah antara kedua bongkahan sintal di bawah sana. Membuat si pemilik tubuh mengejang dan menutup mata._

 _Si pria tinggi menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi pria itu. Dengan senyuman yang terlukis di satu sudut bibirnya, ia gerakkan jemarinya memutar ke dalam. "Lagi?" Sebelah alisnya menukik ke atas diiringi jemarinya yang masuk lebih dalam._

 _Lenguhan keras tak dapat lagi ditahan oleh si pria mungil. Gairah yang masih membakar dirinya, membuat ia tergesa-gesa menghempaskan jemari yang berada di dalam dirinya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Untuk menggantikan jemari tadi dengan sesutu yang besar, keras dan begitu memenuhi dirinya._

 _"Hahh..ah..ah..ahhhh" lenguhan dan desahan satu per satu lolos dari mulut kecilnya. Deru nafasnya kian memburu ketika dirinya bergerak cepat, untuk mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri._

 _Dan ketika yang lain mulai bergabung dalam permainan. Ikut memajukan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan lawannya. Bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimalnya, hingga menyentuh lebih dalam titik manis si pria mungil. Maka saat itu lah, waktu terasa berhenti berputar untuk pria kecil itu. Hasratnya begitu terpuaskan. Membuat darahnya berdesir dan denyut jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat._

 _Hingga pada saat dirinya mendekati puncak kepuasan untuk entah berapa kalinya..._

 _"Hahkkk...aak..ahk!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pusat tubuhnya. Tempo gerakannya justru melambat. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar ke atas. Hembusan nafasnya memendek terputus-putus. Dan kedua tangan kecilnya terulur mencengkram lehernya sendiri._

 _Bruk!_

 _Tubuhnya terjatuh ke samping. Dadanya bergerak naik turun begitu cepat, berusaha mengais udara lebih banyak. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menoleh pada laki-laki yang sejak tadi bercinta dengannya. "T..to..long..aak..ku" lirihnya penuh harap._

 _Reaksi mengejutkan ditunjukkan oleh si pria tinggi. Bukannya menghampiri yang lebih kecil, ia justru bangkit dari ranjang. Memakai bathrobe yang terlempar di sofa. Lalu beralih untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas meja yang berada di sudut kamar. Sebuah gelas kecil, yang berisikan bir di dalamnya._

 _Dengan langkah angkuhnya, perlahan ia dekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, sambil membawa gelas berisi bir itu. Meskipun tubuhnya kian melemah, nampak kernyitan bingung dari wajahnya._

 _"Levitra. Dosis 50 mg" mulainya sambil memutar gelas di tangannya. "Kau memilih keputusan yang tepat, mengganti viagra dengan pil mujarab ini" Perlahan ia bawa gelas itu mendekat ke mulut pria yang tak berdaya. " Membuatku lebih mudah menghentikan detak jantungmu.." Dan ia tuangkan sisa bir yang telah bercampur obat, ke dalam mulut kecil itu._

 _"Uhukk! Huekk" Sosok tak berdaya itu mulai tersedak hebat. Matanya semakin terbuka lebar. Melotot penuh amarah sekaligus tak percaya pada pria yang sedang menyeringai padanya. "S..si..alan...K..kkau...Ahk!" Deru nafasnya semakin memendek. Sementara denyut jantungnya kian cepat. Hingga tak sampai 5 menit setelanya.._

 _"Sampaikan salamku pada penguasa neraka..."_

 _Tubuh itu kini telah kaku tak bernyawa. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Gema tawa mencekam terdengar kemudian. Disuarakan oleh satu-satunya sosok dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok yang dengan santainya beralih ke sofa. Mengambil sebungkus cerutu untuk disesapnya. Sebagaimana kebiasaan favoritnya sehabis merenggut nyawa seseorang._

 _Setelah 5 kepulan asap di udara, tangannya terulur menjangkau handpone di depannya. Jemarinya nampak mengetik sebuah nama. Ia bawa handphone tersebut mendekati telinganya. "Bereskan" Hanya satu kata, namun sudah dimengerti oleh orang di seberang sana._

 _Terbukti beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan memasuki ruangan tersebut._

 _"Dimana Sehun?" Todong si sosok tinggi tanpa memperdulikan decakan mencela dari lelaki yang baru hadir itu._

 _"Sehun yang bertugas membersihkan bagian luar kali ini." jawabnya sambil terus menerus memandang ke sekitar. Sejak dirinya melangkah masuk tadi, rasa mual seketika melanda. Aroma khas bercinta menguar begitu pekat di ruangan ini. Menandakan sunbaenya itu benar-benar 'menghabisi' korbanya. Si mangsa kecil. Selalu seperti itu._

 _"Baiklah. Kau bisa memulai tugasmu Jongin." Perintah yang lebih tua, namun dengan nada sedikit lembut. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah rekan satu tim._

 _Dalam diam, Jongin memulai dengan memakai sarung tangan. Lalu mengeluarkan berbagai perlengkapan profesionalnya. Untuk menghapus jejak ataupun sidik jari si lelaki tinggi di berbagai sudut dalam ruangan ini._

 _Langkahnya kini beranjak menuju jenasah kaku di atas ranjang. Ia telusuri seluruh tubuh pria malang itu. Memeriksa bercak noda kecoklatan yang telah mengering di bagian tubuh bawahnya dan juga yang tersebar di seprai._

 _Raut keterkejutan nampak pada wajah Jongin. Ia menoleh cepat pada sosok yang sedang duduk di belakang sana. "Hyung.." Sosok yang ditanya hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Jongin nampak mengamati sesaat. Pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu yang menggembung di balik bathrobe yang dikenakan pria itu._

 _"Luar biasa hyung. Sekalipun kau tidak mengeluarkannya!" Seru Jongin dengan tatapan kagum. Setelah memeriksa bercak-bercak yang telah mengering tadi, ternyata semuanya berasal dari si pria malang itu sendiri. Sedangkan sosok yang lebih tinggi, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejaknya. Jongin tidak menyangka sang eksekutor tersebut mampu menahan klimaksnya selama berjam-jam_

 _Seringai muncul di sudut bibir pria yang sedang bersantai di sofa. "Aku tidak pernah puas dengan jalang, Jongin". Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu bergerak mendekati ranjang. Mengamati tubuh kaku tersebut, tanpa ada raut sesal di matanya. "Terutama seorang jalang mungil."_

 _Jongin menatap datar sosok di depannya. Ia memutari ranjang lalu berdiri tepat di samping pria itu. "Serius hyung. Kau seperti seorang maniak pria mungil." Ucap Jongin sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Ketika target kita adalah sosok pria yang bertubuh mungil. Kau selalu menyeret mereka ke ranjang terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya"_

 _Melihat sosok di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala pria itu. "Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana jika suatu hari pria itu menjadi taergetmu hyung." Kekehnya pelan._

 _Pria tinggi itu tersenyum miring. Tatapannya nampak menerawang jauh._

 _"Maka akan kuberikan kematian yang paling indah untuknya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terik matahari di musim panas, terpancar begitu terang siang itu. Tercatat, suhu udara saat itu meningkat tajam dari suhu normal. Membuat gerai-gerai makanan dan minuman dingin, dipadati oleh pengunjung. Tak terkecuali oleh dua pria yang baru saja memarkir mobilnya, tak jauh dari stand minuman.

"Kau yang turun" ucap pria yang duduk di belakang stir.

Pria yang di sebelahnya mendelik kesal. "Tidak. Kau saja" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku sudah mengeksekusi tadi. Sekarang giliranmu Jongin!"

Jongin mencibir. "Lebih baik aku menunggu untuk membunuh targetku daripada..." ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Mengantri konyol untuk segelas bubble tea" Dan ia pun melangkah keluar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengonsumsi bubble tea sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengeksekusi seseorang. Semua berawal dari Sehun, yang selalu membawa minuman itu kemanapun. Bahkan saat ia di tengah melakukan pekerjaannya. Ada satu alasan dibalik kebiasaannya itu. Yang hanya diketahui oleh Jongin dan dua orang lainnya.

Sesungguhnya stand bubble tea, banyak tersebar di berbagai tempat lainnya. Tapi tempat i i sudah menjadi favorit mereka. Namun satu yang tak disukai Jongin. Antrian panjang.

Masih ada 7 orang yang mengantri di depan dirinya. Ketimbang terus menerus mengeluh, ia memilih untuk memainkan handphonenya.

Satu persatu antrian mulai berkurang. Nampak di depan sana, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang memesan, di belakangnya terdapat bocah lelaki, lalu dua orang wanita dan terakhir adalah gilirannya. Ia putuskan untuk memainkan kembali handphonenya. Hingga akhirnya...

"Pencuri! Tolong ada pencuri!"

Pekikan terdengar dari arah depan. Dari mulut si wanita paruh baya yang sedang memesan tadi. Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Si pencuri telah melesat lari menuju gang sempit di seberang stand itu.

Saat dikiranya tidak ada yang mengejar dirinya, si pencuri memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menelpon rekannya. Meminta untuk segera dijemput di lokasi tersebut. Namun perkiraannya salah.

"Hey kau pencuri!" Seketika pencuri merasa was-was. Perlahan ia balikkan tubuhnya denga kedua tangan terangkat di atas. Ia bernafas lega setelah melihat sosok yang meneriakinya tadi. Seorang bocah lelaki pendek, yang ditemani oleh pria tambun, si penjual bubble tea. Hanya masalah kecil pikirnya.

"Kembalikan tas itu!" Sahut si bocah pendek. Tak gentar dengan ucapan bocah itu, si pencuri melangkah tegas mendekatinya. "Baiklah.." ucap si pencuri, lalu melemparkan tas yang dicurinya ke arah pria tambun.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi lelaki pendek, melihat si pencuri begitu mudahnya menyerahkan barang curiannya. Dengan langkah waspada, kaki kecilnya melangkah mundur dan berbalik menuju paman penjual bubble tea.

Kosong. Isi di dalam tas, telah diambil terlebih dahulu oleh si pencuri. "Hey! Kembalikan isi-

Greb!

Pencuri bergerak cepat mengukung lelaki pendek itu. Dengan sebilah pisau menempel di lehernya. Ia meronta dalam kungkungan si pencuri. Namun, postur tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya tak mampu melepaskan diri.

"Ckckck. Pengecut sekali."

Ketiga orang di tempat tersebut, menoleh cepat ke samping. Tepatnya ke arah sesosok pria yang sedang menyeringai mendekati mereka dengan langkah ringan. Kim Jongin.

Kini dirinya telah berhadapan dengan si pencuri. "Kembalikan isi tas itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Si pencuri sama sekali tak bergeming dan justru tersenyum remeh padanya.

Jongin berdecak malas. Sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang pria dengan tingkat kepekaan nol besar. Kalau bukan karena penjual bubble tea kesukaannya yang justru ikut lari kemari, lalu handphonenya yang jatuh terinjak karena dorongan dari depan, ditambah dirinya yang tidak dalam mood baik. Jongin tidak akan repot-repot berdiri di sini layaknya seorang pahlawan.

Ia tetap berjalan mendekati si pencuri sambil menatap lurus pada lelaki pendek. Berharap lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Pekik si pelaku. Ia mundur perlahan sedangkan Jongin tetap melangkah maju tanpa takut. "Aku bilang jangan...AKH!" Si pencuri melepaskan lelaki dalam kungkungannya. Bekas gigitan nampak di tangannya akibat perbuatan tawanan kecilnya itu.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan si pencuri, Jongin bergerak cepat dan mengambil ransel pencuri itu. Ia memberikan senyuman miring andalannya, lalu berbalik ke belakang. Lelaki pendek dan penjual bubble tea menyambutnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, sebelum 3 pengendara motor datang menghadang.

Tawa mengejek terdengar dari mulut pencuri tadi. Tiga orang itu adalah kawanannya. Dan kini telah mengepung Jongin dan kedua orang lainnya.

"Kalian berdua menyingkir." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat semua yang ada disitu nampak terkejut. Jongin sendiri hanya berekspresi datar dan berdiri angkuh. Seolah menunggu para musuhnya untuk maju. Para pengendara motor mulai turun dari motornya. Satu di antara mereka membawa sebuah tongkat dan bergerak cepat untuk menghantam Jongin.

Trangg!

Satu pengendara tadi jatuh tersungkur di aspal. Jongin berdecih melihatnya. Preman jalanan seperti mereka, hanya seperti tikus kecil baginya. Kini dua orang lainnya maju bersamaan untuk menyerang dirinya. Masing-masing berlari ke sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Jongin menyeringai. Ia memukul lawannya dari sisi kiri terlebih dahulu, lalu berputar untuk menghindari serangan dari yang lain dan menapakkan kakiknya pada wajah lawannya . Gerakannya begitu lihai dan profesional. Hingga akhirnya..dua orang itu pun menyusul tersungkur di aspal. Namun...

Bukk!

Jongin menoleh. Di belakangnya, sosok pencuri yang tadi sudah tertunduk di aspal sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya sendiri. Sebilah pisau nampak jatuh di dekat kaki si pencuri.

"Hampir saja.." Jongin mengangkat pandangannya, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati lelaki pendek tadi ternyata masih berada di sini. Dan baru saja menyelamatkannya. "Mari hadapi bersama" ucap lelaki itu. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya. Membuat sosok dingin yang lain, sedikit tertegun melihatnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Jongin. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan. Bersama-sama menghadapi kawanan pencuri yang nampak sudah bangkit kembali.

.

.

"Haaah.." Helaan berat dihembuskan oleh Jongin. Dadanya naik turun akibat kelelahan. Harusnya hanya perlu 5 menit baginya, untuk menghabisi para pencuri. Bukanlah 30 menit seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sepanjang perkelahian, fokusnya justru terbagi untuk melindungi si bocah lelaki itu.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, lalu bangkit untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak mempedulikan lelaki yang juga kelelahan di sampingnya.

"Tunggu!...Tanganmu terluka!" cegah lelaki itu. Jongin berhenti sejenak. Melihat lengannya dan baru menyadari ada luka goresan panjang akibat pisau. "Bukan masalah bagiku" Jongin melanjutkan lagi langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Namun baru 2 langkah ia berjalan, sepasang tangan kecil menarik lengannya. Membuat tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang. Ia sudah hampir menghardik bocah pendek tersebut jika tidak melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Dalam diam dan penuh kesabaran, lengan Jongin yang terluka dibalut oleh sapu tangan milik si lelaki pendek.

"Nah selesai.." ucapnya dengan senyuman manis kali ini. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin dibuat tertegun oleh senyuman milik lelaki itu. Ia berdeham sejenak untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa berucap terima kasih, ia lanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang tertunda tadi.

"B.B.H" Adalah inisial yang tercetak di sudut saputangan yang membalut lengannya. Tanpa ia sadari...senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Inovasi yang anda kembangkan, terbukti meningkatkan penjualan di pasaran Asia saat ini. Selamat untuk anda..Tuan Park"

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di sebuah ruangan rapat suatu perusahaan bergengsi. Tepuk tangan itu ditujukan untuk sosok maskulin dan berwibawa, yang sedang duduk di deretan bangku terdepan. Ia adalah pemilik dan pemimpin perusahaan ini.

Park Chanyeol, terukir pada papan nama di atas mejanya. Seorang CEO muda, yang terkenal di kalangan pebisnis, karena berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya di usianya yang masih belia. Tidak hanya itu, raut wajah layaknya serpihan malaikat, berlimpah harta dan statusnya yang belum menikah, membuat dirinya masuk dalam jajaran pria lajang yang paling diinginkan wanita saat ini.

Sosok tampan tersebut mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Sebagai tanda bagi yang lainnya untuk berhenti bertepuk tangan.

"Keberhasilan ini tercipta karena kegigihan kita semua. Bukan karena aku saja." Ucapnya bijak. "Tapi kita tidak boleh lengah. Kita harus mulai menyiapkan produk yang cocok untuk musim berikutnya. Dan aku...membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi Tuan Do." Sosok yang namanya disebut, menoleh ke depan dan menganggukan kepala. "Dengan senang hati Tuan Park" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol membalas senyumnya sekilas

"Baiklah. Aku minta pada rapat berikutnya, masing-masing divisi sudah membawa rancangan proposal. Untuk saat ini, mari kita akhiri rapat sampai disini." Chanyeol menutup rapatnya. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya, membiarkan yang lain keluar terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan berseder pada sandaran kursinya. Meregangkan otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku akibat berjam-jam hanya duduk di kursi. Hingga tiba-tiba...ada seseorang yang duduk di pangkuannya. Dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Aku lelah Soo.." Chanyeol masih enggan membuka matanya. Tak menghiraukan sosok Kyungsoo yang bersender di dadanya.

"Datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan spesial untukmu" Bisiknya menggoda.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Tawaran yang menarik" ucapnya sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Tepat hanya beberapa centi dari bibir pria itu..."Namun sayang sekali..Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Tolaknya. Punggungnya bersender kembali di sandaran kursi.

"Wah kau benar-benar seorang CEO saat ini. Baiklah...aku pamit" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Sampai di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti.

"Mungkin sesuatu di laci mejamu, jauh lebih menarik ketimbang kertas-kertas membosankan itu." Dan sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tanpa menunggu lama, tangannya bergerak membuka laci meja. Ada satu amplop cokelat di dalam, yang nampak asing baginya. Ia keluarkan amplop itu, untuk melihat isi di dalamnya. Sebuah dokumen rahasia dan sebuah..foto.

Dibanding dokumen yang lebih penting, Chanyeol justru terfokus pada selembar foto di tangannya. Tepatnya pada sosok yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Seringai mengerikan muncul di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berada jauh dari pusat kota. Nampak dua sosok pria, baru saja keluar dari mobil yang terparkir di sebuah mansion tua. Mansion milik sebuah orgaisasi hitam yang paling berbahaya di kawasan Asia. Yang terletak di tengah-tengah perbukitan, jauh dari jalanan umum.

Para penjaga menunduk hormat pada dua pria itu. Dua orang penjaga mengikuti mereka, untuk mengantarkannya menuju ruangan para pemimpin. Hanya dalam waktu 2 menit, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kayu besar bercorak ukiran seni.

"Selamat malam Sehun, Jongin." Sambutan hangat diberikan oleh sang boss tertinggi begitu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sehun mengambil posisi duduk di samping bos mereka yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Sementara Jongin, memilih duduk di jendela. Untuk lebih leluasa menyesap lintingan tembakaunya.

"Sepertinya tangkapan besar lagi kali ini" tebak Jongin. Kepulan asap menguar di sekliling wajahnya.

"Kau memang cermat Jongin." Di atas sofa, sang bos tersenyum puas. "Dan bukan hanya satu orang. Tapi seluruh keluarganya. Terutama...anak lelakinya" Tatapan kebencian terpancar dari sorot matanya. Melihat itu, Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya, memberikan usapan lembut di lengannya. Memahami amarah yang timbul dari diri bosnya.

Jongin sedikit bereaksi. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka menghabisi satu keluarga seutuhnya. "Siapa mereka?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Keluarga Byun..yang baru-baru ini begitu gencarnya ingin mengungkapkan kedok organisasi kita."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah mendengar tentang Tuan Byun ini. Seorang pengganggu bagi organisasi mereka. "Lalu putranya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang bos menghela nafasnya sesaat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. "...Byun Baekhyun..." jawabnya.

Jongin mengernyit samar. "Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu. Apakah...ini berkaitan dengan dendam pribadi salah satu dari kalian?" terkanya.

Hening sesaat melanda ruangan tersebut. Sang bos nampak enggan untuk menjawab dugaan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara. "Hanya 50% Jongin. Sisanya murni untuk kepentingan organisasi" Jelasnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi dari Jongin. Pandangannya menerawang jauh dalam keheningan malam. Memang hal yang biasa, jika kepentingan bisnis mereka dicampuri oleh dendam pribadi. Terutama untuk orang-orang dengan latar belakang kehidupan seperti mereka.

Oh Sehun. Sejak bayi dibuang orang tuanya di jalanan, hanya karena ia adalah anak haram dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea. Disaat kondisinya cukup parah, ia ditemukan oleh seorang suster dan membawanya ke panti asuhan. 10 tahun kehidupannya di panti, meninggalkan kenangan buruk baginya. Sehun selalu dikucilkan, makanannya diambil, dipukuli ramai-ramai dan yang lebih parah...seorang wanita yang bertugas untuk menyiapkan makanan di panti, selalu mencoba untuk melecehkan dirinya. Sehun hampir memutuskan untuk bunuh diri...jika saja waktu itu keluarga bos mereka tidak datang dan mengambilnya. Kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan keluarga yang mengangkatnya membuat hidup Sehun berubah sepenuhnya. Meskipun bukan diangkat sebagai anak, Sehun tetap mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjaga putra majikannya, bos mereka kini.

Sang bos. Seorang lelaki yang lahir dari keluarga harmonis dan bergelimang harta. Sampai umur 15 tahun, bos mereka adalah seorang lelaki ceria, penuh semangat, seperti remaja pada umummnya. Hanya saja, semua berubah ketika ia genap berusia 17 tahun. Ketika ayahnya meninggalkan ia dan ibunya, demi menikahi wanita lain. Kepergian ibunya selama-lamanya, semakin membuat dirinya terpuruk. Tak ada lagi sosok ceria lagi pada dirinya. Digantikan oleh dendam dan kebencian yang membara.

Kim Jongin. Dirinya sendiri. Masa kecilnya..hanya berisi pukulan, tendangan dan umpatan yang dilayangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tepatnya oleh ayah kandung dan ibu tirinya. Ibu kandung Jongin, meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan dirinya. Membuat ayahnya selalu menyalahkan Jongin sebagai penyebab kematian ibunya. Tidak pernah ada kasih sayang tulus yang dirasakan oleh Jongin. Tidak sampai ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan bosnya, yang kebetulan menjadi murid di sekolah yang sama.

Sejak masih di Sekolah Dasar hingga jenjang universitas mereka selalu bersama. Saling mendukung, saling membantu, saling berbagi dan bersama-sama...menuntaskan dendam masing-masing. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi. Tetapi orang itu sudah lama tidak turun tangan ke lapangan, dan lebih fokus pada pekerjaan barunya.

Jongin berdeham pelan. Merasa asing dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka. "Jadi..apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Katakan saja apa tugas kami" tanyanya lagi.

Sang bos menegakkan duduknya. "Ada pemain lama yang ingin bergabung kembali." Ucapnya sambi tersenyum misterius.

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun mengernyit bingung dan saling berpandangan. Satu nama tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran mereka berdua. "Jangan bilang-" Sehun menerka-nerka

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok pria tinggi, yang sangat dikenali oleh mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Pekik Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Kedua mata mereka melebar sempurna. Sedangkan sang bos sendiri , hanya tersenyum kecil dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menambil tempat duduk di seberang Sehun. Pandangannya beredar menjelajah seisi ruangan. Ruangan yang tak pernah ia datangi selama setahun terakhir. "Lama tidak berjumpa" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah ketiga orang di dalam ruangan.

Jongin yang paling bersemangat melihat kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia beralih dari jendela, untuk duduk di sebelah sosok yang dianggap panutannya. "Ya! Sudah setahun lebih hung. Terakhir kali saat di hotel, setelah kau menghabisi target mungilmu" Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Apa yang membawamu kembali hyung?" kini gantian Sehun yang bertanya.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Otot tubuhnya terasa rileks begitu efek nikotin memasuki rongga paru-parunya. Jongin dan Sehun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Hingga kepulan asap mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Pria kecilku...adalah target kita kali ini." Jelasnya singkat. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat terperangah olehnya. "Maksudmu..target kita Byun Baekhyun..adalah Byun Baekhyun mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Ia semkin terkejut ketika melihat anggukan kepala dari sosok yang ia tanya sebelumnya.

Jongin nampak berpikir. Pantas saja ia seperti pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Byun Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang pernah menjadi sandaran hidup Chanyeol. Setidaknya sebelum kenyataan pahit terkuak setelah kepergian lelaki mungil itu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu hyung?" tanya Jongin.

Seringai keji tercetak di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Jongin. "Kau ingat apa yang kuucapkan di malam satu tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya. Membuat Jongin memijat keningnya, untuk mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka setahun yang lalu. Satu kalimat muncul di ingatannya.

' _Bagaimana jika suatu hari pria itu menjadi targetmu hyung?'_

.

.

"Akan kuberikan kematian yang paling indah untuknya. " Ucapan Chanyeol masih sama dengan yang ia ucapkan setahun yang lalu. "Tak akan lagi kulepaskan, meski hanya untuk satu detikpun" tegasnya

Jongin menerka-nerka, apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Chanyeol pada lelaki malang itu. Melihat apa yang selama ini Chanyeol lakukan dengan target-target yang bertubuh mungil, Jongin yakin Chanyeol akan mengikat Baekhyun di ranjangnya, sampai ia merasa benar-benar terpuaskan, lalu membunuh orang yang pernah disayanginya itu...dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana sosok Baekhyun" gumam Jongin pelan. Namun, tetap terdengar oleh ketiga orang di dekatnya.

Sang boss yang sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sebuah foto, yang ia hempaskan di atas meja, mencuri perhatian Sehun dan Jongin. Foto seorang lelaki berwajah manis dan kekanakkan. Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin bungkam. Sosok pada foto tersebut tak asing baginya. Sosok yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Sosok yang membalut lukanya dengan sapu tangan yang masih disimpan oleh Jongin hingga kini. Sapu tangan yang berinisialkan B.B.H.

Jongin tak mengelak.

Satu gejolak penolakan...muncul di hati kecilnya

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Someone Behind You

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya masuk"

Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi, masuk ke dalam, dan menunduk hormat pada satu-satunya penghuni dalam ruangan tersebut. Atasan sekaligus pemilik gedung yang mereka pijak ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya sosok tersebut tanpa basa basi.

Yang ditanya menarik nafas sejenak. "Kami sudah menelusuri tempat tinggalnya, nama universitasnya, bahkan sampai siapa saja yang dekat dengannya Tuan. Anda bisa melihatnya pada map ini." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan map tebal ke arah atasannya.

Lelaki itu segera menerima map di depannya dan membaca informasi yang ada di dalamnya. Dari sekian banyak kalimat di dalamnya, satu hal yang membuat satu alisnya menukik.

"Mengajukan aplikasi magang?"

"Benar Tuan. Berkasnya masih ada pada bagian HRD."

Lelaki itu menggangukkan kepalanya. Hingga seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya sesaat setelah sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

"Sampaikan pada Nyonya Han untuk meloloskan pengajuan magangnya."

"...Dan aku mau ia mulai bekerja disini lebih cepat."

Sang atasan telah memberikan perintah mutlaknya. Yang harus diikuti oleh siapapun yang tunduk di bawahnya, termasuk dirinya yang sedang berdiri di depan meja atasannya. Ia sudah akan pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan, sebelum suara tegas menginterupsinya.

"Satu lagi "

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kembali ke arah lelaki yang duduk di belakang meja itu.

"Jangan sampai teman-temanku mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, beberapa orang mungkin baru saja bangun dari mimpinya. Suasana berbeda nampak ditunjukkan oleh para penghuni di sebuah kediaman mewah millik salah satu orang yang disegani di daratan Korea. Dimana para pelayan, sudah sibuk mengatur segala persiapan tuannya, yang dikenal sebagai sosok tegas dan tepat waktu.

Aktivitas lalu lalang terhenti seketika. Sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang menuruni tangga, adalah alasannya. Semua yang akan dilewatinya, menunduk hormat padanya.

"Selamat pagi Kapten Byun" salah satu anak buahnya menyapanya ketika ia sampai di ruang makan.

Tuan Byun mengangguk kecil dan duduk di kusi bagian ujung meja. Kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang duduk di sisi meja. Total ada 5 orang saat itu.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan kasus terakhir?" Tuan Byun berucap tanpa basa basi.

"Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan transaksi yang kita gagalkan tempo lalu, mereka diketahui akan melakukan transaksi ulang di tempat kemarin Kapten" ucap salah satu anak buahnya.

"Apakah kita akan bergerak seperti yang lalu?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tuan Byun menggeleng tegas. Membuat sebagian orang mengernyit bingung dan menunggu keputusannya.

"Biarkan saja"

Hanya dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Byun, namun mampu mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menangkap sekumpulan anggota organisasi hitam yang paling berbahaya. Tapi Tuan Byun malah melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Ehm...Kolonel.. Salah satu pria dengan name tag Letnan, nampak ingin mengajukan ketidak setujuannya. Bukankah ini justru kesempatan bagi kita untuk meringkus mereka? Aku pikir kita bisa bekerja lebih baik kali ini lanjutnya.

Disaat keempat orang lainnya mengangguk setuju, Tuan Byun, selaku sang Kolonel, tetap pada keputusannya semula. Membuat yang lain semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

Merasa diperhatkan dari segala penjuru, Tuan Byun menaruh peralatan makannya, lalu menatap satu persatu bawahannya.

Untuk apa kita membuang waktu dan energi di sana?

Senyum mengembang di wajah Tuan Byun.

...jika kita bisa langsung menghabisi sarang mereka..

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini keempat orang lainnya mengangguk setuju dan beberapa bahkan berdecak kagum. Tentu saja, karena setelah sekian tahun lamanya, hanya Tuan Byun, yang berani mengusut kasus besar seperti ini. Dan hanya ia pula, yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan organisasi tersebut.

Tapi..kalau boleh saya memberi saran, sebaiknya anda tingkatkan sistem perlindungan untuk keluarga anda Pak

Tuan Byun mengangguk setuju akan pendapat dari salah satu bawahannya. Baru-baru ini, sistem komputer di tempat mereka bekerja diretas dan menampilkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari layar monitor.

Sebuah gambar dari selembar foto dengan pisau menancap di bagian kepalanya.

Dan itu adalah foto Tuan Byun beserta putra satu-satunya.

Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan olehnya. Ia pejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelan keningnya. Memikirkan keselamatan anaknya terancam, membuat mood paginya memburuk. Jika tahu keadaan akan sesulit ini, ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan anaknya kembali ke Seoul.

"Selamat pagi ayaaah~~"

Sosok lelaki mungil yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Tuan Byun, kini hadir di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, ketika ia menyapa semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat Baekhyun?" Tanya sang ayah.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali ke arah sang ayah dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya ayah. Kau tahu..aplikasi magangku diterima di perusahaan yang kuinginkan ayah!" Serunya riang sambil memeluk leher sang ayah. Ayahnya sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putranya.

Tak lama dari itu, Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dengan ekspresi lesu. Ia mendengus kecil. "Jadi karena itu aku harus menyiapkan semua keperluan magangku dari sekarang. Dan itu mengurangi waktu luangku bersama ayah." Gerutunya.

Tuan Byun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Tuntutan pekerjaannya memang menyita sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Kesempatan untuk mengabiskan liburan bersama putranya jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Untungnya Baekhyun selalu mengerti dan tidak menuntut apapun. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Byun selalu berjanji pada dirinya, bahwa kelak ia akan segera mundur dari pekerjaannya.

Dan semoga saja harapannya dapat terkabul suatu hari nanti..

"Ayah? Hey ayaah?"

"Ah ya Baekhyun" Suara dan lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya, membuyarkan lamunan Tuan Byun. Ia berdeham sejenak dan menatap sayang pada putranya. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Paman Jung akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia sempatkan untuk mengecup kedua pipi sang ayah sebelum beranjak ke pintu.

"Oh ya Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang sudah membuka kenop pintu, menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik kembali menatap sang ayah. Masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Ingat pesan ayah" Keseriusan nampak dalam wajah Tuan Byun. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya."

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya gugup. Senyuman tadi menghilang dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak seperti itu ayah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamamu? Apakah ayah harus mencari tahu identitasnya?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari jangkauan sang ayah. Ia pandang ayahnya dengan wajah memelas. "Tapi ayah..hanya mereka satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Aku-"

"-apa ayah perlu menurunkan paman Song?"

Ucapan sang ayah seketika membungkam Baekhyun. Jika paman Song, tangan kanan sang ayah sudah diturunkan, maka tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan..selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih belum puaskah ayah?" Ia tatap ayahnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa lalu..."

Dan kalimat itu, menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum melangkah. keluar. Tanpa sempat melihat ekspresi penuh penyesalan dari wajah sang ayah.

.

.

.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku..kau akan selalu baik-baik saja hyung"_

 _"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa ditinggalkan" ucapnya seolah tanpa beban. Senyum palsu menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Membuat yang lain tak mampu menahan diri untuk merengkuhnya._

 _"Maafkan aku Chanyeol hyung..."_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan yang lebih muda. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai lembut lelaki di dekapannya. Mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf._

 _"Baekhyun..." Yang ditanya hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau akan kembali padaku bukan?" bisiknya._

 _Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, agar pandangan mereka dapat saling bertemu. Baekhyun dapat melihat sorotan tajam pada kedua mata cokelat di depannya._

 _"Jika kau tak kunjung kembali padaku" Chanyeol mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Di depan bibir Baekhyun ia berbisik..._

 _"Maka aku sendiri yang akan mendatangimu"_

 _Baekhhun terhenyak sesaat. Bukannya takut, sebaliknya ia justru merasa bahagia. Merasa dimiliki oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Dan ia pun tersenyum hangat setelahnya dan memberikan satu kecupan kecil di bibir lelaki itu._

 _"Kalau begitu temukanlah diriku. Dan aku akan memberimu sesuatu sebagai hadiahnya"_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia dekatkan bibirnya mendekati telinga Chanyeol. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya membeku. Sekaligus rasa hangat yang melingkupi hatinya._

"Kau sibuk pada lamunanmu lagi huh?"

Suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi Chanyeol, menarik dirinya kembali dari ingatan akan masa lalu. Tanpa menoleh, ia biarkan sosok itu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kuperhatikan kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini" Sepasang tangan mungil milik sosok di belakangnya, melingkari perut Chanyeol. Dan nampaknya ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Lelaki mungil itu sedikit berjinjit mendekati telinga Chanyeol. "Dendammu pada Baekhyun, atau...cinta masa lalumu yang belum kembali hingga kini?" Kecupan kecil di leher Chanyeol, mengakhir ucapannya.

"Ini di kantor Soo" Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan Kyungsoo di perutnya dan segera berbalik menatap tajam lelaki itu. "Jaga sikap dan ucapanmu"

Kyungsoo memutar mata lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau harus fokus pada tujuanmu Yeol!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya berkelana kembali kepada kejadian di masa lalunya. Begitu larut, hingga tak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan wajahnya sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Apakah aku harus turun tangan mencari sosok di masa lalumu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo, namun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tentu saja dengan caraku. Yang mungkin tak akan kau sukai" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol masih tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Ia tahu pasti, kalimat yang diucapakan Kyungsoo memiliki makna negatif di dalamnya. Salah satu kata saja, akan berakibat buruk nantinya. Maka ia hanya tetap diam, dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraup bibirnya.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di bangkunya, dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuannya. Sejak tadi ia tak membalas apapun, hanya menerima dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan yang ia mau.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia pun lelaki normal, sehat dan memiliki hormon yang tinggi. Batas pertahanan dirinya semakin menipis, ketika si mungil semakin berani bergerak di atas pangkuannya.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika ia baru saja ikut menggerakkan bibirnya...

"Chanyeooll hyuu...ups. Maaf. "

Chanyeol yang pertama menarik wajahnya, lalu diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang segera bangkit dari pangkuannya. Sambil mengusap bibir tebalnya yang basah, Chanyeol menatap kedua lelaki yang masih terpaku di dekat pintu. Sesungguhnya dalam hati, ia lega akan kedatangan kedua lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol berucap datar sambil merapikan kemejanya.

Salah satu tamu tak diundang itu berdeham sejenak. "Aku dan Sehun hanya ingin mampir sebentar hyung. Tapi.." Pria itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya kau masih ada urusan. Mungkin kami bisa kembali lagi nanti" Ia menarik lengan Sehun yang masih terdiam di sampingnya, dan membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak."

Itu bukan Chanyeol yang berucap, melainkan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekatnya. Membuat langkah kedua lelaki tadi berhenti seketika.

"Urusan kami sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu tuan-tuan" Dan Kyungsoo pun melangkah keluar, sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada ketiga pria di ruangan itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol justru terpaku pada kedua tamunya. Tepatnya pada Sehun, yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan ke arah pintu.

"Keluar saja jika kau ingin" ucap Chanyeol pada lelaki itu. Sehun sempat terkejut karena Chanyeol memergokinya, namun dengan entengnya ia justru melenggang keluar. Tak lupa seringai nakal diberikan olehnya pada kedua lelaki di belakangnya. Membuat mereka kompak saling mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala.

Chanyeol melangkah kembali mendekati sofa di sudut ruangan. "Duduklah Jongin" Ucapnya sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kursi kecil di depannya. Tanpa basa basi, Jongin, yang tadi datang bersama Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi empuk tersebut.

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kami benar-benar hanya ingin mampir hyung"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dan bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu di brankas dekat meja kerjanya. Satu botol wiski dengan harga fantastis, beserta dua gelas untuknya dan untuk Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh ketika mengambil gelas berisi wiski mahal tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. "Sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk minum hyung" sindirnya. Yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman miring dari pria di depannya.

Hanya dalam sekali teguk, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan seisi gelasnya. Ia taruh gelas kosong tersebut di atas meja, lalu fokus kembali kepada Jongin.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertugas?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kami baru saja menjalankan tugas yang diberikan bos kemarin" Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menaruh gelasnya yang kini juga telah kosong. "Tepatnya aku. Bukan kami"

...

Beberapa jam sebelumnya..

"Cepat singkirkan bokong besarmu ini sebelum sepatu baruku meninggalkan jejaknya disana"

"Dan cepat pergi sebelum bokong sexyku ini menyapa wajahmu"

Sehun memutar matanya mendengar balasan dari seseorang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Ia adalah Jongin, yang sudah berjam-jam lamanya bercumbu bersama bantal dan selimutnya.

Bruk!

Ranjang besar itu kini tak berpenghuni lagi. Karena sosok yang sejak tadi berada di atasnya, saat ini berbaring mencium lantai sambil mengusap bokongnya.

Sementara tawa keras didendangkan oleh yang lain. Sehun merasa puas, setelah berhasil menuntaskan niatnya tadi. Meskipun sepatu barunya harus melayang jauh karena itu.

Jongin bangkit sambil terus mengumpat. Seolah tak kapok dengan perbuatan Sehun, ia mengambil kembali bantalnya. Lalu disampirkan di sofa, dengan kepalanya yang disandarkan di atasnya. Membuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala dan mendekati pria itu lagi.

Jongin melotot tajam. "Lakukan sekali lagi maka aku pun akan mewujudkan perkataanku tadi" ancamnya.

Sehun mencibir. Tak gentar sama sekali dengan ancaman lelaki yang seumuran dengannya ini.

"Serius Jongin, daripada terus bermalas-malasan, lebih baik kau melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan bos semalam" ucapnya jengah melihat Jongin yang sudah terpejam kembali.

"Aku sedang tidak mood Sehun. Kau saja." Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. "Kau ingin membuat bos bangga padamu kan? Maka pergi dan kerjakan tugas ini tanpaku" Sehun terkesiap dibuatnya. Sementara senyuman jahil terukir di bibir Jongin.

Sepertinya kalimat Jongin tadi mujarab, karena tanpa berucap sepatah kata lagi, Sehun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat Jongin susah payah menahan tawa kemenangan.

"Cek kembali perlengkapanmu" ucap Jongin sebelum Sehun benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun mendengus malas. "Astaga..Kau pikir aku membuntuti seorang buronan huh?!" Jongin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Ia hanya seorang remaja kecil yang selalu berlindung di bawah ketiak sang ayah Jongin" Dan ia pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu.

"Tunggu..apa maksudmu dengan seorang remaja?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil terus berdecak, ia berbalik menatap Jongin. Memaparkan tugas yang diberikan oleh bos mereka tadi malam.

.

Dan disinilah Jongin kini.

Berada di dalam mobil, yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sebuah kediaman mewah, lengkap dengan penjagaan di depannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat dirinya rela meninggalkan ranjang nyamannya, hanya untuk berdiam di dalam mobil selama berjam-jam.

Penantian panjang Jongin membuahkan hasil. Sosok remaja lelaki yang menjadi objek stalkingnya, baru saja keluar dari kediaman itu. Raut wajahnya berbeda dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Tak ada eye smile yang berbinar kini, digantikan oleh sorotan mata redup yang menecerminkan kesedihan mendalam.

Sekali lagi Jongin tak mengerti, mengapa ia rela meninggalkan mobilnya di tempat tadi, dan justru berakhir berdiri berhimpitan di dalam bis. Tak jauh dari objek yang ia ikuti.

Jongin turun ketika remaja di depannya juga turun. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat kesal. Dari semua tempat yang ada di Korea, mengapa si remaja itu memilih berkunjung ke tempat ini, tempat yang paling Jongin hindari. Sebuah taman di pinggiran sungai.

Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Jongin merasa malas menginjakkan kakinya di tempat-tempat seperti ini. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi sepasang kekasih yang saling memadu cinta. Suatu hal yang tak berguna dan sangat membuang waktu baginya. Hingga membuat dirinya sampai detik ini tak pernah melibatkan perasaan pada siapapun.

Selain itu, tempat seperti ini akan semakin menyulitkan dirinya untuk mengintai seseorang. Salah satu langkah saja, dirinya bisa terpergok dan akan berakibat buruk nantinya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, ketika remaja yang berjarak sekitar 8 meter di depannya, juga berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Jongin hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik remaja itu dalam diam. Yang sesungguhnya, tidak perlu dilakukan olehnya. Karena ia hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawasi remaja itu ketika berada di kediamannya, bukan sampai sejauh ini.

Dirinya pun tak mengerti apa yang membuat tubuhnya melangkah jauh sampai kesini. Yang jelas, ia tidak begitu merasa menyesal, dan justru sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah lelaki di depannya itu. Terbukti dari kekehan kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Lelaki itu sungguh naif dan menggelikan pikir Jongin. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang dapat dikatakan sudah beranjak dewasa, melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Yakni mengambil seekor puppy yang lewat di dekatnya, menaruhnya di pangkuannya, lalu mengajak bicara hewan kecil itu layaknya seorang manusia seperti dirinya.

Jongin hampir kelepasan menahan tawanya, saat melihat remaja itu mencebikkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari di anjing. Akhirnya anjing kecil itu dilepaskan, bersamaan dengan perubahan ekspresi dari si lelaki naif. Sorotan matanya nampak menerawang jauh, dan memancarkan luka di dalamnya. Membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintainya, berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala, menampik dorongan asing yang menjalari pikirannya.

 _Kau tidak bisa merubah takdirnya Jongin..._

Kalimat itu terus diucapkan berulang-ulang di dalam benaknya. Bagai sebuah mantra yang berguna untuk menguatkan keyakinannya dan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mengintainya saat itu juga, Terlalu lama berada di dekat lelaki itu sepertinya memberikan dampak buruk bagi dirinya. Terutama hatinya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menapak, sesuatu yang mencurigakan membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Dua pria berperawakan besar terlihat saling berbisik dan tersenyum penuh arti sambil mendekati remaja lelaki tadi. Dan dugaan Jongin sangat tepat, ketika salah satu dari pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari sakunya.

Bugh! Bugh!

Harusnya Jongin sudah pergi dari tempat ini diam-diam, namun lihatlah...

Ia justru repot-repot membuang tenaganya melawan kedua pria tadi hanya untuk menjaga sosok yang diintainya sejak tadi. Tidak perduli bahwa lelaki itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dan bahkan mungkin ia juga tidak perduli jika kegiatan mengintainya diketahui oleh si bocah.

Uhukk!

Darah mengalir dari mulut salah satu pria tadi akibat tendangan yang dilayangkan Jongin di perutnya. Sementara yang lain, sudah tumbang lebih dulu dan tergeletak di atas tanah. Jongin berdecih melihat kedua pria yang kini sudah tak berdaya melawannya. Lawan yang terlalu mudah baginya.

"Ehm..tuan..?"

Jongin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang sedikit bernoda akibat perkelahiannya tadi. Hingga membuat dirinya tidak begitu fokus mendengarkan suara kecil yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tuan..anda baik-baik saja?" Lelaki muda itu sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Jongin terpaku seketika. Tubuhnya seakan sulit digerakkan. Sepertinya kesadarannya baru kembali ke otaknya sekarang. Sejak tadi ia hanya sibuk berkelahi, sampai melupakan keberadaan sosok di belakangnya.

Melihat sang penolongnya yang tak kunjung menjawab, remaja mungil itu menapakkan kakinya mendekati pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tuan" tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk menarik lengan lelaki di depannya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Siapa namamu tuan?" sambil berucap tangannya semakin menarik tubuh lelaki itu. Hanya sedikit lagi, dan...

Kedua mata sipit milik remaja itu melebar sempurna. Disaat ia hampir melihat wajah si penolong, tangannya justru dihempaskan, lalu meninggalkan dirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman. Namun sesuatu berwarna kecokelatan yang ada di depannya, menarik perhatiannya untuk berhenti.

Flashback End

...

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil mendengarkan cerita Jongin tentang tugasnya. Yang tentunya tidak diceritakan semuanya oleh Jongin. Terutama pada bagian dirinya bertindak bodoh layaknya pahlawan demi menolong lelaki tersebut.

Sebuah gelas terisi penuh oleh wiski, kembali diulurkan oleh Chanyeol. "Minumlah. Kau sudah bekerja seharian." Jongin menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Menyesapnya dengan cepat, merasakan kenikmatan wiski mahal itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Seleramu memang patut dipuji hyung. Rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan wiski ini sendirian"

"Habiskan saja. Itung-itung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku"

Jongin mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkanku beberapa saat yang lalu"

Jongin masih belum mengerti akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia putar lagi memori di dalam otaknya, berusaha mengingat tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Yang sialnya begitu sulit karena hanya ada gambaran lelaki mungil itu yang tergambar jelas di ingatannya.

Chanyeol memutar kedua mata bulatnya melihat Jongin masih sibuk mengingat-ingat.

"Ketika kami berciuman tadi Jongin"

"Ah ya aku ingat!" Jongin mengangguk kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. " Tapi aku pikir, kau ingin kami pergi dan melanjutkannya tadi? Aku lihat kau cukup menikmatinya hyung" Seringai jahil terlukis di sudut bibirnya. "Kupikir juga lelaki itu tidak buruk untuk memuaskanmu hyung" ejeknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya pria biasa yang tentunya akan bergairah jika ada yang memancingku." Ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju sisi jendela. "Aku hanya berbagi tubuh, bukan perasaan. Dan Kyungsoo terlalu serakah meminta keduanya dariku"

"Ya..itulah dirimu hyung.." Jongin bergumam pelan. Ia juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyandarkan lenganya di sisi jendela sebelah Chanyeol. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya, ia tatap Chanyeol dengan raut keseriusan.

"Hyung.." Jongin berucap pelan dan sedikit waspada. "Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya lelaki itu juga menanggung rasa sakit seperti yang kau alami?" Jongin berhenti sesaat untuk memperhatikan perubahan gestur tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya. Melihat tak ada tanggapan darinya, Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akankah kau berhenti untuk menuntut pembalasan padanya?"

Jongin merasakan aura membunuh dan penuh amarah dari lelaki di sebelahnya. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal, dan sorot matanya berkilat penuh kebencian.

"Tidak akan Jongin" nadanya merendah penuh ancaman. "Tak peduli ia sedih, senang atau apapun itu. Disaat aku bertemu dengannya nanti, maka saat itu juga aku akan berkuasa akan dirinya"

Jongin bergidik mendengar kalimat yang meluncur begitu lantangnya dari mulut Chanyeol.

Namun di dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap yang terbaik untuk lelaki itu, untuk Chanyeol, dan sepertinya juga untuknya sendiri..

" _"Kalau begitu temukanlah diriku. Dan aku akan memberimu sesuatu sebagai hadiahnya"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Seluruh hidupku"_

.

.

.

Sambil membawa kotak kecil di tangannya, Baekhyun celingak-celinguk membaca nama dari gedung-gedung apartemen di depannya. Senyuman kecil terpampang di wajahnya, ketika salah satu nama apartemen mewah sesuai dengan yang tertera di kartu identitas di gengamannya.

Dengan sedikit grogi, ia melenggang masuk dan langsung memasuki lift. Sejak di lantai dasar tadi ia berulang kali meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak boleh mundur. Bahwa apa yang ia lakukan kali ini semata-mata untuk membalas atas apa yang telah ia terima beberapa hari lalu. Ia pandang kotak kecil di tangannya dan tiba-tiba rasa optimis merasuki dirinya.

Namun keyakinannya tadi menguap begitu saja ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemen tujuannya. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, berdoa sejenak, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memencet bel di depan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban sampai bel yang kedua.

Hingga pada bel ketiga, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati pintu.

"Berhenti memencet belnya—"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan sedikit merona melihat lelaki bertelanjang dada di depannya, hanya terpaku menatapnya. Ia berdeham keras untuk mencairkan suasana. "Emm..maaf menganggu anda Tuan..Tuan.."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba melupakan nama dari pria tampam di depannya. Ia baca lagi kartu identitas milik lelaki itu, yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena telah menolongku waktu itu" lanjutnya. Senyuman manis menemani kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Membuat si pemilik apartemen semakin mematung dalam posisinya.

Baekhyun semakin merasa canggung dibuatnya. Maka ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kekar milik lelaki itu, agar ia sadar akan kehadirannya.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena Jongin langsung berjengit dan berdeham cukup keras.

"Ah ya..ya. Masuklah ke dalam"

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Sambil menutup pintu ia geleng-geleng kepala, tak mengerti akan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sepertinya tepukan yang nampak seperti belaian lembut di bahunya tadi, telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

Melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri di ruang tv, Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sofa untuk mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk. Dan ia pun menyusulnya tak lama setelah ia memakai sweater berwarna cokelat polos.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun kembali gugup mendengar nada dingin dari si pemilik ruangan. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku...ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Dan juga.." Baekhyun membuka kotak yang sejak tadi telah dibawa olehnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tuan Kim Jongin. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu"

Deg!

Degupan keras terdengar dari jantung miliknya. Desiran asing melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun tidak dipungkiri..hatinya turut menghangat akan perlakuan lelaki itu, dan Jongin mengaku itu.

Ini adalah yang pertama baginya, mendapati seseorang memberikan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Mungkin sederhana bagi orang lain, namun tidak bagi dirinya. Jangan lupakan perlakuan buruk yang selalu diterimanya sejak kecil. Membuatnya tidak pernah merasakan masa bahagia ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga bosnya, selalu merayakan hari jadinya setiap tahun. Namun apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sekumpulan lelaki tak berhati. Bukan kue ulang tahun dan minuman soda, namun bubuk putih dan berbotol-botol minuman memabukkan yang selalu ia dapatkan.

"Ehm..Saat itu kau menjatuhkan dompetmu, dan aku perlu melihat kartu identitasmu untuk mengembalikannya. Lalu aku tak sengaja membaca tanggal kelahiranmu. Jadi.." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya malu "Jadi selain untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, aku putuskan untuk membeli kue ulang tahun untukmu. " Senyuman lebar nan tulus mengembang di wajahnya.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Tak hentinya ia menatap senyuman manis milik lelaki itu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari menerjangnya dan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Hingga akhirnya nada dering dari handphone miliknya, membuat Jongin tersadar kembali. Sungguh waktu yang tepat pikirnya.

Atau mungkin tidak, ketika suara tak asing menggema di telinganya.

'Ya Sehun?'

'Kau ada di apartemen kan?'

'Ya kenapa?'

'Chanyeol hyung ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di mansionnya nanti malam'

Jongin sedikit gugup mendengar nama Chanyeol. 'Baiklah nanti aku kesana'

'Tidak perlu. Chanyeol hyung sudah sampai di apartemenmu'

'APA?!'

'YA! JANGAN TERIAK—'

Dan Jongin begerak tidak karuan. Sejak menutup telponnya tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir di ruang tv. Membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit kebingungan.

Ting Tong

Suara bel dari pintunya, layaknya suara malaikat kematian yang memanggil dirinya. Nampaknya julukan tersebut tidak berlebihan, mengingat siapa sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu.

"Jongin.."

Sepanjang hidupnya, Jongin telah berkali-kali melewati sesuatu yang berbahaya dan meningkatkan adrelinnya. Namun kali ini sungguh berbeda, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia panik akan itu. Tanpa membuang waktu sia-sia, ia tarik lengan Baekhyun memasuki kamar pribadinya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Dengar baik-baik" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Yang diluar sana adalah seseorang yang sangat jahat. Lebih baik kau segera keluar dari tempat ini" Jongin membuka lebar jendela kamarnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menggendong Baekhyun melewati jendela.

"Terus jalan ke kanan, dan kau akan menemui tangga darurat di ujung bangunan."

"T..ttapi..tapi-"

"Cepatlah!"

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari jendela. Namun baru dua langkah..

Cup!

"Terima kasih untuk kuenya Baekhyun.." Pertama kalinya, Jongin tersenyum hangat.

Sambil memegangi bibirnya yang sedikit basah, Baekhyun berlari kaku meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sempatkan untuk menengok ke belakang. Hanya untuk memberikan senyuman manis pada lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya.

.

Bayangan Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya kini. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamunya yang sejak tadi berdiri di tempat itu.

"Ohh Chanyeol hyung" Jongin memasang ekspresi terkejut penuh kepalsuan. "Maaf tadi aku dari toilet hyung. Silahkan masuk"

Tanpa berbicara, Chanyeol melangkah masuk, dan diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja kedatangan tamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bersandar di dekat jendela dan melirik kue ulang tahun di atas meja. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi, ia sampai lupa menyingkirkan kue ulang tahun itu.

"Ah tidak hyung. Ehm tidak ada, kue itu aku yang membelinya tadi siang"

Suara Jongin yang bergetar, serta gerak-gerik kegugupan dari Jongin, tak satupun luput dari pandangan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Jongin sedang berbohong. Namun untuk apa? Dan mengapa?

Hingga akhirnya, ketika sesuatu di luar sana menarik perhatiannya, Chanyeol baru mengetahui alasan Jongin membohonginya.

Sambil memasang wajah tak berekspresi, ia menjauh dari jendela dan memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan kue ulang tahun itu. Kedua matanya terus menatap tajam kearah kue tak bersalah itu. Membuat Jongin semakin waspada, karena tempat yang diduduki Chanyeol sekarang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Selera parfummu berubah Jongin?"

Jongin mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku bahkan baru saja membeli merk yang sama"

"Begitukah?" Jongin mengangguk. "Lalu..mengapa ada aroma asing disini?" Chanyeol menatap penuh arti pada dirinya. "Seperti aroma milik seseorang yang telah lama kukenal" seringai misterius mengakhiri ucapannya.

Jongin terbungkam sempurna. Park Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa dibohongi, Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Lidah Jongin terasa kelu hingga tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Namun Chanyeol justru tertawa setelahnya. "Hey lihat wajahmu!" ucapnya masih sambil tertawa yang bagi Jongin cukup mengerikan.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Mungkin ini aroma dari kue ulang tahunmu Jongin"

"Hmm..ya sepertinya begitu hyung" Jongin tertawa canggung. Ia tahu pasti tawa Chanyeol tadi adalah sebuah tawa palsu. Dan ia harus berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang.

"Aku permisi ganti baju dulu hyung"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mempersilakan Jongin untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya Jongin.."

.

.

.

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar memandangi gedung berlantai 7 yang ada di depannya. Mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan menjalani waktu magangnya di perusahaan ini. Meskipun ini hanya cabangnya saja, setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur karena telah diterima di salah satu perusahaan bergengsi di tempatnya.

Dengan keceriaan dan semangat tinggi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakiknya menuju lobi. Terlebih dahulu ia menemui resepsionis, untuk mencari seseorang yang akan membimbingnya nanti. Tak sampai 10 menit, seorang wanita dengan langkah elegan, mendatanginya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Benar. Senang berjumpa denganmu Nyonya Han. Mohon bimbingan darimu Nyonya"

Nyonya Han tersenyum mendapati sikap Baekhyun yang begitu sopan dan manis. "Tentu saja Baekhyun. Mari ikuti saya"

Baehyun pun mengekori Nyonya Han di depannya. Sepanjang lobi, ia terus mendengar beberapa karyawan membahas topik yang sama.

'Kabarnya, Direktur Pusat mulai bekerja dikantor ini hari ini'

Itulah yang sejak tadi Baekhyun dengar dari beberapa karyawan yang ia lewati. Namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing, dan terus mengikuti Nyonya Han sampai memasuki lift. No 7 adalah nomor lantai yang dipencet oleh wanita itu. Kalau tidak salah, lantai teratas adalah ruangan tempat Direktur berada pikir Baekhyun.

Dan dugaannya tepat, ketika ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan melihat hanya ada satu ruangan di lantai itu. Ruangan dengan papan nama Direktur Utama di atasnya.

"Ehm..Nyonya..bukankah tempatku bukan disini?"

Nyonya Han hanya menggeleng sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Sampai di depan pintu sang Direktur, baru ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan ditempatkan di posisi sekretaris pribadi Direktur. Beliau sendiri yang memintanya langsung"

Baekhyun baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun didahului oleh tangan Nyonya Han yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuklah" ucapnya ketika pintu itu telah terbuka.

"A..aa..aku masuk sendiri?"

Nyonya Han mengangguk, lalu pamit undur diri dari tempat tersebut. Dengan langkah gugup, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam. Entah mengapa perasaan buruk menghinggapinya.

Ruangan besar dengan wallpaper biru laut, adalah yang pertama ia lihat ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Pandangan terus menelusuri sekitar, hingga berhenti pada seseorang yang memunggunginya di balik meja. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang nampak tak asing baginya.

Sosok itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan langkah pelan namun menakutkan, ia mendekat pada lelaki mungil yang sedang mematung di tempatnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..Baekhyunnie." bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Dengan berani ia mengikis jarak di antara mereka, menyudutkan Baekhyun di pintu, lalu meraup bibir tipis milik lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu sudah menggerakkan bibirnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam seperti tak bernyawa.

Hingga ketika tangan besar lelaki itu bergerak merabanya, Baekhyun baru mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia dorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

"Sayang sekali, pintu itu tak bisa dibuka begitu saja Baekhyun"

Baekhyun bergidik ketika hembusan nafas mengenai tengkuknya. Ia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya dan menatap nyalang pada lelaki di depannya.

"Lepaskan aku"

Lelaki itu tak bergeming dan justru kembali mendekati pria itu.

"Kumohon Park Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tentu tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok di depannya ini. Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang pernah ia tinggalkan di masa lalu. Dengan wajah memelas, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Membuat yang lebih tinggi sedikit terganggu akan tatapan itu.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya.

"Tidak akan lagi kulepaskan sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Masih mau dilanjut? Revieewwww

P.s. terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, fav dam terutama bagi yang berbaik hati mengisi kolom review hehe.

P.s.s terima kasih juga buat salah satu fans baekhyun yang gamau disebut namanya, yang selalu memberikan ide-idenya untuk ff ini pffttt


	4. Chapter 3

Someone Behind You

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..."

Bila rindu sudah menunjukkan kuasanya, maka apa artinya sebuah akal sehat. Atas dasar rindu yang tercampurkan hasrat, menjadi alasan dibalik penyerahan diri Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak ada penolakan maupun perlawanan berarti, ketika tubuhnya semakin tersudutkan, dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku" ucapan bernada keposesifan, terucap dari mulut Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa kali, ucapan kepemilikan itu terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Beriringan dengan tanda kepemilikan yang ia bubuhkan di leher jenjang milik lelaki mungilnya. Lebih dari rasa bencinya, gairahnya lebih menguasai pikirannya. Terlebih ketika lelaki itu mulai patuh pada kuasanya, dan lenguhan kecil darinya yang terus menggelitik telinga Chanyeol.

Di sela-sela batas pertahanan dirinya yang semakin melemah, Baekhyun masih sanggup mengamati satu hal, yakni pada bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah bekas luka goresan panjang, yang ia yakini belum ada ketika mereka masih bersama dulu. Dan dalam sekejap, dugaan mengerikan satu-persatu mulai muncul di benaknya.

Tak kuat menahan perasaan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya, Baekhyun bergerak cepat, melingkari tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu erat rengkuhannya, hingga mampu menghentikan cumbuan panas di lehernya.

"Maaf" lirih Baekhyun.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan balasan, selain tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku hmm? Aku ingin-

"-tidak ada" Chanyeol berucap begitu dingin, dengan tatapan menusuk ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya. "Aku telah memberimu satu kali kesempatan. Aku rela melupakan semuanya, asal kau kembali saat itu" lanjutnya lagi, dan disusul kekehan kejam setelahnya. "Namun kau tidak pernah datang, bahkan disaat aku hampir meregang nyawa...kau tidak ada di sana Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terpaku, namun ia memakluminya. Saat itu, disaat Chanyeol yang begitu rusak dan hampa sedang mencoba untuk bangkit bersamanya, Baekhyun justru memilih pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya bersama fakta mengerikan, mengenai ikatan kejam antara kedua orang tua mereka.

"Dan aku bersumpah. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lain untukmu" kebencian mendalam tersirat dari ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak gentar, meski tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Sambil mengunci pandangannya pada Chanyeol, ia genggam kedua tangan lelaki itu, kemudian membawanya untuk menangkup lehernya.

"Bunuhlah aku..."

Chanyeol semakin menatap tajam, sementara Baekhyun memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Ia tekan kedua tangan Chanyeol di lehernya kemudian.

"Bunuh aku, jika itu membuatmu bahagia" ulang Baekhyun kembali, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia pejamkan matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki di depannya.

Namun bukan suatu gerakan yang Baekhyun rasakan, melainkan tawa kecil dengan aura mengerikan di dalamnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, dan menemukan kilatan amarah yang lebih besar dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" sebelah tangan Chanyeol melesak dari leher Baekhyun, untuk menahan dagu lelaki itu terangkat menghadapnya.

"Selama sepuluh tahun aku menjalani hidup mengerikan, hingga kematian menjadi pilihan terbaik yang bisa kuambil saat itu. Dan kini, dengan entengnya kau meminta kematian, lalu selesai begitu saja?" Chanyeol berdecih merendahkan.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu...apa yang kurasakan selama sepuluh tahun ini Baekhyun"

Itulah sumpah Chanyeol, yang selalu ditanamkan dalam dirinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Yang menjadikan alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup. Yang perlahan-lahan mengikis rasa cintanya untuk lelaki itu.

Selesai mengucap sumpahnya, Chanyeol memilih mundur menjauh, kembali ke meja singgasananya. Jemari besarnya nampak mengetikkan sesuatu pada tombol telepon di atas meja.

"Nyonya Han, bawakan laporan keuangan selama tiga tahun terakhir ke ruanganku sekarang" perintah Chanyeol singkat dan mutlak melalui telpon.

Mata bulat nan tajam itu kemudian bergulir menuju sosok Baekhyun yang masih termangu di depan pintu masuk. "Apakah berdiri seperti orang idiot satu-satunya kemampuan yang kau miliki?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Baekhyun tersentak, tapi ia memilih diam, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil lengkap dengan tempat duduk, yang berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Siapa yang megizinkanmu duduk disitu?"suara Chanyeol yang begitu dingin, membuat Baekhyun berdiri kembali."Selain bodoh ternyata kau tidak tahu sopan santun. Apakah ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu?"

"Lalu aku harus duduk dimana?!" Baekhyun mulai jengah, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan letupan emosinya, mengingat posisinya yang tak memiliki kuasa apapun di tempat ini.

"Kau buta?! Atau kau tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah meja?!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati mendengar kalimat-kalimat pedas dari bibir Chanyeol. Tak mau disemprot olehnya lagi, Baekhyun segera beranjak menuju meja yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Yakni tepat bersebelahan dengan meja megah milik lelaki itu.

Dengan langkah enggan, dan sedikit gugup, Baekhyun mendekati mejanya. Demi apapun, berada di dekat pria itu selama beberapa menit saja sudah membuatnya kacau, apalagi harus berjam-jam di sampingnya.

Kini ia telah sampai di meja tempatnya bernaung selama beberapa hari kedepan. Melihat lelaki tinggi itu nampak fokus pada sesuatu di ponselnya, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk menggeser meja beserta kursinya, agar menjauh dari meja megah di sebelahnya. Tepat ketika Baekhyun hendak menggeser kursinya-

Sret!

"Kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku hmm?"

-Chanyeol menarik kuat tangan Baekhyun, hingga si mungil terjatuh di pangkuannya.

"Jika kulihat secenti lagi meja itu bergeser, kupastikan tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu...selain di atas pangkuanku" wajah Chanyeol mendekat, sementara tangannya meraba ke bawah. "...tentunya dengan sesuatu yang akan menusuk bokongmu sepanjang waktu..." ancamnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai kejam dengan tangannya yang terus meraba tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Dimulai dari belaian ringan, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah remasan penuh gairah. Chanyeol sudah akan melanjutkan tindakannya, sampai sebuah ketukan pintu menyurutkan segalanya.

"Masuk" ucap Chanyeol dari dalam. Tentunya setelah mengembalikan Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya.

Nyonya Han adalah sosok sang pengetuk pintu tadi. Ia datang bersama seseorang di belakangnya, untuk membantunya membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menggunung.

"Taruh di mejanya" sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk meja Baekhyun. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, kedua pegawainya itu segera menaruh tumpukan kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ada lagi yang anda minta Tuan?" tanya Nyonya Han.

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, dan sesaat kemudian kembali memandang sang pegawai. "Bawakan laporan kerja minggu ini dari semua bidang ke ruanganku setelah makan siang"

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi" Nyonya Han menunduk hormat sesaat, kemudian melenggang keluar bersama sang asisten.

Sepeninggal sang pegawai, atensi Chanyeol kembali pada lelaki di sebelahnya, yang sedang mengamati tumpukan kertas di atas meja lelaki itu.

"Cek kembali keuntungan dan kerugian dari perusahaan. Kemudian salin kembali dalam bentuk softcopy, dibuat per bulannya" perintah Chanyeol. "Kau mengerti?!" nadanya sedikit meninggi.

"Ya, Tuan Park" jawab Baekhyun patuh. Tumpukan kertas di meja yang menjadi tatapannya, berganti menjadi sebuah mata bulat nan tajam, milik lelaki yang menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan mejamu...sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu" ucapnya tegas.

"Baik hanya untuk ke toilet, maupun untuk makan siang. Mengerti?!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

...

Sudah lewat seminggu, Baekhyun menjalani hari-hari layaknya di neraka, lengkap dengan Chanyeol sebagai sang raja neraka. Tubuhnya nampak semakin mengurus, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah diberikan waktu untuk makan siang. Ditambah kedua matanya yang menghitam, akibat panjangnya waktu lembur yang harus ia ambil, membuat jam tidurnya berkurang. Sudah dari awal Baekhyun ingin mundur dari kegiatan magangnya, namun kuasa yang dimiliki lelaki itu telah membungkamnya.

Bukannya Baekhyun lemah, ia juga memiliki sang ayah yang dihormati, hanya saja ia tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya terus menerus. Selain itu, ada alasan lain yang juga menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan di sisi lelaki itu.

Rindu.

Baekhyun memukul pelan kedua pipinya, untuk menyadarkan ia dari lamunan kosongnya. Tugas yang harus ia selesaikan masih banyak, tidak pernah berkurang sejak hari pertama ia bekerja. Namun lama-kelamaan Baekhyun mulai terbiasa, bahkan mulai bersyukur. Karena dengan adanya itu, Baekhyun hanya perlu fokus pada tugasnya, mengabaikan segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Ngghhh faster Yeolhhh"

Wanita ketiga yang mengangkang di atas meja Chanyeol hari ini. Baekhyun berani bertaruh akan ada yang keempat kelima sampai lelaki itu benar-benar puas.

"Ahh..Akkhh!"

Aroma khas bercinta menguar begitu saja setelah sepasang tubuh polos itu mencapai klimaksnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, meskipun di awal-awal ia harus menahan isi perutnya yang bergejolak. Serta denyutan nyeri di hatinya.

...

Kondisi tubuh yang fit dan cadangan energi yang berlebih, adalah hal-hal penting yang harua dimiliki Baekhyun untuk menjalani rutinitasnya di perusahaan Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki keduanya di hari ini.

Kelelahan bekerja ditambah flu yang melanda akibat pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, membuat Baekhyun bangun terlambat, melewatkan sarapannya, dan berangkat dengan flu yang semakin parah.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak keras, ketika pagi tadi sang ayah ingin menawarkan diri untuk meminta izin sakit pada atasannya. Jelas saja, karena ia tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah atasannya. Namun kini ia mulai menyesal, ketika tugas yang diberikan padanya hari ini bertambah dari hari sebelumnya.

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, namun tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya masih belum selesai. Meskipun kepalanya semakin berdenyut, tangannya mulai bergetar, Baekhyun tetap bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, agar ia bisa segera mengisi perutnya atau langsung kembali ke rumah.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika semenit saja ia tidak menyiksa Baekhyun. Tepat disaat netranya menangkap kertas terakhir sudah diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya, Chanyeol melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Ia bangkit dari mejanya, kemudian melenggang menuju pintu keluar.

"Tugasmu belum selesai. Asisten Nyonya Han akan mengantarkan beberapa dokumen selanjutnya." perintahnya tanpa berbalik. Knop pintu sudah ia buka, namun ia berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar. "Jangan berani-berani keluar dari ruangan ini selama aku tidak ada"

Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan oleh Baekhyun. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tubuhnya masih mampu bertahan hingga jam pulang nanti.

Hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol keluar, masuklah seorang lelaki muda, yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai asisten Nyonya Han. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan berkas yang kemudian ia letakkan di meja Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat, dan tentu saja ia berbohong.

Lelaki muda itu menggangguk paham. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. Tumpukan kertas di depannya, sudah melewati kepalanya dan sepertinya akan bertambah lebih dari ini. Mengingat lelaki tadi akan kembali lagi ke ruangan ini.

Nampaknya dugaan Baekhyun salah besar. Bukannya tumpukan kertas memuakkan yang dibawa oleh lelaki itu, melainkan dua potong sandwich hangat. Dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun menerima sandwich yang disodorkan di depan matanya.

"Cepat habiskan sebelum Tuan Park kembali"

"Ya! Terima kasih tuan, terima kasih!" sahut Baekhyun penuh haru. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Baekhyun, kemudian pamit undur diri padanya.

...

Sekitar 20 menit setelah Baekhyun mendapat santapan siangnya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul kembali ke ruangan. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur mejanya bersih seperti semula, tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya telah mengonsumsi sesuatu.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol masuk dengan angkuhnya, dan Baekhyun baru sadar pria itu tidak kembali sendirian. Nampak sosok mungil di belakangnya, yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki. Wajahnya manis dan kekanakkan, sangat mirip dengan perawakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengira lelaki itu adalah salah satu pegawai Chanyeol. Namun ketika dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol telah mencium penuh hasrat lelaki manis itu, Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu termasuk dalam jajaran pemuas gairah Chanyeol. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih melihat Chanyeol bercumbu dengan berbagai wanita, ketimbang seorang pria, apalagi seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Baekhyun tak rela.

"Aaahk!..ssakith Chanhh henti-ahk!"

Dua jam telah terlewati namun Baekhyun masih tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sesungguhnya ia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan di depannya ini, dan biasanya ia menghiraukannya begitu saja. Tapi lihat kini, seluruh inderanya seolah terfokus pada kedua insan yang masih terus bergerak di depan sana.

Menurutnya Chanyeol berbeda hari ini. Lelaki itu begitu kasar, seolah lelaki mungil yang sedang menungging di lantai itu tak lebih dari seorang jalang. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sebuah cock ring di penis lelaki mungil itu, dan sebuah dildo di lubang anusnya. Ditambah lagi penis besar Chanyeol yang terus merangsek masuk, membuat Baekhyun meringis ngilu membayangkannya.

Brakk!

Kedua mata Baekhyun membola, melihat kedua lelaki itu berpindah tempat. Tepatnya di mejanya. Ekspresi lelah bercampur sakit dari raut lelaki mungil itu begitu jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Sebut namaku"

"Ch...a..n"

"Lebih keras bodoh!"

Plak Plak

"Akhhh! Chanhh.."

Baekhyun mengernyit prihatin. Dapat ia lihat kedua bokong lelaki itu memerah sempurna karena pukulan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat. Belum lagi tusukan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat dan berhasrat, membuat lelaki itu tersentak hingga dadanya terkena pinggiran kaca meja Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, membuat Baekhyun berani membuka suaranya. "Hentikan Chanyeol kau menyakitinya!" Chanyeol nampak tak bergeming. "Chanyeol kau benar-benar kelewa-"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menarik dirimu menggantikan dirinya" sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam. Sangat sukses membuat mental Baekhyun menciut dan menutup mulutnya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah bungkam, Chanyeol menarik lelaki mungil yang sedang ditungganginya, hingga keduanya berdiri tegak. Ia lanjutkan sodokannya, masih dengan kecepatan yang menggila.

"Aak..akuh mohonhh lepashhkan alat ini ahh"

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lelaki itu. "As your wish"

Ia penuhi permintaan lelaki itu untuk mencabut cock ring di penisnya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah. Dan ketika alat itu terlepas...

Crot Crot

Sperma dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit menyemprot dari penis si mungil, akibat klimaksnya yang tertahan sejak tadi. Cairan itu mengotori meja Baekhyun, bahkan tak sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukan ini padanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan sosok yang terkulai lemas di lantai, Chanyeol dengan cepat menaikkan kembali celana kainnya seperti semula, kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia duduk di atas meja, tepatnya di bagian yang bersih dari ceceran sperma. Senyuman miring terus menghiasi rautnya seiring jemari tangannya yang menari di layar ponsel miliknya.

'Kuharap ada pegawai baru yang menempati meja di sampingmu besok pagi Nyonya Han'

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka lelaki itu mengetahui rahasia kecilnya tadi. Dan kini rasa bersalah melingkupi dirinya, karena orang lain lah yang menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tak karuan, membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum puas. Ia masukkan kembali ponsel ke sakunya, menggantikannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku hmm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan cairan kental yang mengotori wajah Baekhyun. Sementara si mungil membisu hanya mampu membalas tatapan mematikan dari lelaki di depannya. Pandangan Chanyeol menajam, senyuman di wajahnya pun mengilang. "Aku bukan Chanyeol yang dulu, yang bisa kau bodohi dengan mudahnya Baekhyun!" nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, kemudian melempar sapu tangan miliknya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan pulang sebelum kau membersihkan ruangan ini. Dan juga..." Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun. "...sampai kulihat sekali lagi kau menggoda pegawai lain untuk membantumu..." ia tarik dagu Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. "...maka apa yang kau lihat hari ini, akan terjadi padamu"

Chanyeol melangkah menjauh, setelah mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

...

Menjelang larut malam, kondisi tubuh Baekhyun semakin mengkhawatirakan. Flu yang memburuk, ditambah lagi kurangnya asupan pada tubuhnya, menjadi penyebab utamanya. Maka masa bodoh dengan amukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyudahi kegiatan mengepelnya dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

Hujan lebat disertai angin kencang, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri di depan lobi. Sepertinya kesialan belum berakhir menimpanya karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia mintai tolong saat ini, ditambah lagi ponselnya telah mati. Hingga ketika dirinya benar-benar putus asa-

Tin Tin

-Sebuah Jaguar hitam mengkilat berhenti di depannya.

"Masuk"

Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat, kemudian berdecak melihat sosok dibalik stir kemudi. Demi apapun lebih baik ia menginap di gedung ini ketimbang satu mobil bersama sang atasannya yang kejam.

"Haruskah aku menyeretmu kedalam?!"

Ketika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan ancamannya, maka apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat selain menuruti lelaki itu, dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Hanya suara rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi kaca mobil, yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka mulutnya.

Sambil meremat kedua tangannya, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-apakah kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh.

Kegugupan semakin menyelimuti Baekhyun, ketika ia baru menyadari jalanan di sekitar ternyata berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. "Kita mau kemana Chanyeol?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kita akan pulang" Chanyeol akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, menampilkan seringai licik dengan pandangan menggelap. "Kerumahku"

Seketika Baekhyun merasa panik, terutama setelah melihat kabut gairah di kedua netra lelaki tinggi itu. Dengan cepat ia melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudia mencoba membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Namun nihil...Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu menguncinya.

"T-turunkan aku sekarang!" pekik Baekhyun semakin gelagapan. "Kumohon Chanyeol lepaskan aku!"

Ckiiitt!

Secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Andai saja tidak ada tangan Chanyeol yang menahan tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki itu mungkin telah terlempar keluar, mengingat sabuk pengamannya telah terlepas.

"C-chanyeol...aku-"

-turun!" ucap Chanyeol begitu dingin. "Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Cepat keluar!" Ia rampas ransel yang dipangku oleh Baekhyun, kemudian membuangnya keluar. Sukses membuat Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya.

Blam!

Baekhyun meringsut mundur ketika pintu dibanting dari dalam. Tetes hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, menyamarkan tetesan air yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir, di malam yang dingin dan derasnya hujan, Chanyeol tega menurunkan dirinya di tengah jalan yang sepi, yang tidak dilewati oleh kendaraan umum.

Sambil terseok-seok Baekhyun terus melangkah. Pandangannya kabur dan kedua kakinya dirasa tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun terduduk di jalanan yang basah, dengan mata yang mulai terpejam.

Tepat sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna...suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Dan kesadaran Baekhyun telah menghilang setelah dirasakan tubuhnya terangkat di udara.

.

.

.

Secercah sinar mentari yang masuk melewati celah tirai, mampu mengganggu tidur nyenyak Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan mata sipitnya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

Dinding yang berwarna biru laut, beserta nuansa kamar khas laki-laki adalah hal yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun ketika ia membuka matanya. Ruangan ini tampak asing baginya, tapi samar-samar rasanya ia pernah melihat desain seperti ini di suatu tempat.

Suara desisan penggorengan, ditambah aroma yang cukup menggiurkan, menggerakkan kaki Baekhyun untuk melenggang keluar. Dengan bermodalkan aroma sedap yang menguar, Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di sebuah dapur minimalis. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat sosok sang pemilik ruangan sedang berkutat di depan kompor dengan ponselnya yang mengapit di telinga kanannya.

'Aku sudah memotong woterlnya Hun, selanjutnya apa lagi?'

'Hah?! Aku tidak punya bayam-Oh sialan!-'

Baekhyun terkikik melihat lelaki itu terkena cipratan minyak panas. Perlahan ia mulai mendekati sosok tersebut. "Permisi Tuan-"

'-hey aku tidak mengumpatimu bodoh! Aishh sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, cepat katakan langkah selanjutnya!' Sang pemilik nampaknya masih sibuk dalam dunianya.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih maju dan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya "Permisi Tuan. Ada yang bisa-"

'-yak sudah kubilang aku tidak punya bumbu seperti itu bodoh! Sungguh kau tidak berguna-"

"TUAN KIM JONGIN!" Baekhyun memekik kuat, membuat Jongin terpaku menoleh ke arahnya. Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak hati dan terkekeh canggung. "Ehm..maaf Tuan Kim membuatmu terkejut. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

Jongin sedikit salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa semakin gugup karena dipandangi terus oleh lelaki manis di depannya, Jongin pun akhirnya membuka suara. "Ah..ya..ya silahkan saja. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membawaku kemari. Silahkan duduk Tuan"

Jongin pun menyerah pada urusan dapurnya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. "Panggil Jongin saja dan minumlah dulu ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tiga gelas susu hangat di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana kesukaanmu, jadi aku buat semuanya"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian mengambil gelas yang berada di tengah. "Aku selalu suka strawberry. Terima kasih Jongin" dan iapun melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Pada awalnya, Jongin hanya duduk dengan patuh sambil mengamati cara Baekhyun memasak. Namun ketika si mungil itu mulai meraih bumbu-bumbu di deretan lemari yang cukup tinggi, seketika Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki tan itu baru sadar Baekhyun hanya memakai kemejanya yang kebesaran, tanpa ada celana maupun pakaian dalamnya. Tentunya setiap si mungil berjinjit ke atas, kemeja yang ia kenakan akan terangkat, hingga menampilkan paha mulus dan bahkan bokong indah yang membuat Jongin hampir 'terbangun'.

"B-bbiar aku bantu Baek"

"Tidak perlu Jongin, kau duduk saja"

"Tt-tapi bajumu.."

"Kenapa dengan bajuku?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Dan ketika melihat tatapan Jongin yang memaku pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, Baekhyun pun ikut melihat pada tubuhnya sendiri, lalu..."AAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" pekiknya heboh.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi diiringi tarikan brutal pada rambut Jongin terjadi setelahnya. Jongin berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan mencoba mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. Dan salahlan cipratan minyak di lantai hingga menyebabkan-

Brukk!

-keduanya terpleset di lantai, dengan tubuh Jongin diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bersitatap, nampak mengamati wajah masing-masing.

Baekhyunlah yang pertama mendapatkan kesadarannya. Pukulan membabi buta kembali dilakukan olehnya. "Dasar mesum! Rasakan ini hah! Rasakaannn!"

"Awh yak! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jongin mengaduh sambil mencoba menahan tangan Baekhyun. "BERHENTI BAEK!" Dengan kekuatan penuh ia cengkram kedua tangan si mungil, dan sepertinya pekikannya tadi membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu" sesal Jongin ketika melihat Baekhyun nampak takut padanya. "Kau mengalami demam tinggi semalam, lalu melihat baju yang kau kenakan basah kuyup aku putuskan untuk menggantinya. Tapi aku bersumpah aku melakukannya dengan mata tertutup dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan darimu" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "B-bisakah kau geser tubuhmu?" Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman akan posisi saat ini. "Ah..ya tentu saja" jawab Jongin.

Namun, suatu kesalahpahaman terjadi, dimana Baekhyun terlalu cepat menekuk kakinya, sedangkan Jongin masih belum mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ngghh"

Desahan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Jongin ketika sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya tak sengaja tertekan oleh dengkul Baekhyun. Membuat si mungil membola menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.

"M-mmaafkan aku Jongin. Aku tak sengaja" cicit Baekhyun. Sementara Jongin sendiri justru merasa gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Ia terkekeh ringan, dengan tangan kanannya yang terjulur untuk membelai rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau manis jika seperti ini..." ucap Jongin tulus.

Seperti ada sebuah sihir di antara mereka, keduanya serempak memejamkan mata. Jantung Baekhyun bertalu cepat, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Namun anehnya ia tidak menolak, dan justru mengikuti irama gerakan bibir milik Jongin dengan baik.

Detik demi detik telah terlewati, namun keduanya seolah enggan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing. Tangan Baekhyun telah melingkar di leher Jongin, nampak menekan tengkuk lelaki itu, sementara Jongin sendiri beberapa kali mengubah posisi kepalanya.

Suasana pagi semakin memanas ketika kedua lidah saling bertemu, dengan tangan Jongin yang mulai berani merasakan halusnya bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Lenguhan keras mulai terdengar dari mulut si mungil, ketika Jongin memberikan sentuhan pada bagian dadanya yang mengeras. Membuat Jongin yakin sepenuhnya untuk meneruskan kegiatan ini di ranjangnya. Ketika ia baru saja mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya-

Ting Tong

"Jongin? Ini aku!'

-Oh shit Sehun datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Akal sehat yang seolah tadi menghilang entah kemana, kini kembali pada diri masing-masing.

"Emh..sepertinya kau ada tamu" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh? Iya haha biarkan saja, aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya" tentu saja Jongin berbohong, karena ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui dirinya hampir mencumbu target yang akan mereka bunuh.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Jongin kembali, yang dibalas anggukan kaku oleh Baekhyun. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum, melihat sosok Baekhyun dari belakang.

Deg Deg

Senyuman ceria tadi berganti dengan sebuah senyuman miris. Ia pegang dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang selalu meningkat ketika melihat sosok mungil tersebut.

Jika sudah begini...mampukah ia menjalankan eksekusinya?

.

.

.

'Halo Baekhyun? Kau sudah pulang nak? Darimana saja kau semalaman?'

'Ini karena ayah khawatir Baekhyun. Hah kau ini. Lain kali jangan lupa bawa charger ponselmu'

'Ayah? Ayah sedang berada di...' Tuan Byun berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan lingkungan tempatnya berpijak. '...di suatu taman yang indah'

'Nanti malah ayah kembali. Sebaiknya kau istirahat oke? Sampai jumpa'

Tuan Byun memasukkan kembali ponselnya, dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Semua yang menyangkut putra semata wayangnya selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Namun itu hanya sesaat, sebelum ia teringat kembali pada dokumen yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Dokumen yang berisi sebuah bukti dan fakta yang ia dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun memata-matai suatu jaringan kejahatan.

Satu hal yang membuat dadanya sesak adalah sebuah nama yang tertera di dalamnya, yang merupakan dalang dari jaringan gelap terbesar se Asia, yang saat ini sedang menjadi sasaran utama Kepolisian. Dan sungguh ia tak menyangka..dari jutaan manusia di muka bumi ini, mengapa harus lelaki tersebut pelakunya? Seorang lelaki yang menjadi alasan keberadaan dirinya saat ini, di sebuah rerumputan yang luas, dengan dua nisan rapuh di depannya.

"Meminta pengampunan hmm?"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Tuan Byun sudah mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan putra semata wayang dari kedua orang dibalik nisan di depannya, dan juga merupakan si pemilik nama yang tertera di dalam dokumen milik Tuan Byun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.." Tuan Byun menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada lelaki muda tersebut. "...Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menyeringai, namun tetap menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Sayangnya aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Byun yang terhormat" ucapnya blak-blakan.

Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk maklum melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari seseorang yang menganggap dirinya adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencoba memohon ampun pada kedua orang tuaku? Kurasa itu suatu hal yang sia-sia. Lebih kau cepat pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi Tuan Byun..." ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk. Dengan ekspresi kejam, ia melangkah hingga berhadapan dengan Tuan Byun. "...karena aku tak ingin kedua orang tuaku menangis melihat sosok pembunuhnya menginjakkan kaki di atas nisan mereka..."

Tuan Byun masih tetap membisu, hanya membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mulai melenggang melewati lelaki tinggi tersebut. Baru tiga kali melangkah, Tuan Byun berhenti sejenak. Tanpa menoleh, ia membuka suaranya.

"Dibanding aku, sepertinya kau lah yang membuat mendiang orang tuamu menangis di atas sana.." Chanyeol tertegun dan berbalik menatap sosok paruh baya tersebut. "Sebuah nyawa telah mereka korbankan, namun sang putra kesayangan membuat hal itu menjadi sia-sia dan justru melanjutkan apa yang ingin mereka tinggalkan"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Tuan Byun berdecih meremehkan. "Kau terlalu larut dalam ambisimu untuk membalaskan dendam Chanyeol. Hingga akal sehat dan nuranimu tidak mampu lagi melihat fakta yang bersembunyi dibalikmu"

Chanyeol dibuat bungkam oleh ucapan Tuan Byun. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali membantah pria paruh baya itu, namun entah mengapa...lidahnya seolah kelu, tak mampu berucap.

"Gunakan otakmu dengan baik dan juga..." Tuan Byun menghela nafas sejenak. "...jangan libatkan Baekhyun. Kau adalah seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, dan ia masih berharap akan menjadi yang terakhir"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal keras.

Merasakan hatinya yang menghangat.

.

.

.

Tarikan nafas panjang, dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sebelum memasuki ruangan besar di depannya. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya disini, akibat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja. Hari ini ia kembali bukan untuk melanjutkan magangnya, melainkan untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin berhenti. Sudah diputuskan lebih baik ia mengulang lagi di semester depan ketimbang fisik dan batinnya terus tersiksa hingga dua bulan kedepan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi Tuan Park"

Merasa tidak ada sahutan yang menjawabnya, Baekhyun pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan. Hanya tiga hari ia tidak kemari, namun kondisi ruangan sungguh berbeda. Bukan karena ada ornamen baru melainkan adanya kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai, pecahan gelas, sofa yang tak beraturan, ditambah lagi aroma alkohol bercampur aroma seks menguar begitu kuat di ruangan ini. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi disini?

'Tch! Jadi mereka masuk dalam perangkap kita?'

Suara Chanyeol yang samar-samar didengar oleh Baekhyun, membuatnya melangkah semakin mendalam menuju sumber suara. Dan di sanalah Chanyeol, menyender di jendela, dengan rambut berantakan dan kemeja yang dikeluarkan, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telpon.

'Lakukan sebaik mungkin dan perintahkan yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Mari kita berikan sesuatu yang indah untuk Kepolisian Seoul'

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan, karena entah mengapa feelingnya mengatakan ayahnya terlibat dalam hal tersebut.

'Habisi semuanya. Jangan sampai tersisa satu orang pun. Terutama sang Kolonel Byun dan segala-'

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan Chanyeol!"

Lirihan memohon dari mulut Baekhyun cukup mengejutkan Chanyeol, dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti Soo'

Setelah memastikan panggilannya telah berakhir, atensi Chanyeol kembali pada sosok mungil di depannya. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Chanyeol menatap tajam lelaki itu. "Mau apa lagi kau kemari? Aku tahu kau ingin berhenti dan silahkan saja, bukan masalah bagiku. Keluarlah!" ucapnya kasar.

Mengingat nyawa ayahnya terancam, membuat Baekhyun memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. "Aku mohon jangan bunuh ayahku Chanyeol..." Ia genggam lengan Chanyeol dengan erat, sambil memberikan pandangan memelas pada lelaki itu. Melihat Chanyeol yang tak bergeming, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya.

"Aku mohon Chan...aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta...asal jangan bunuh ayahku.." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran jendela sambil bersedekap.

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku? Uang? Hartaku sudah melimpah. Nyawa? Nyawamu bahkan sama-sama tak berharga seperti ayahmu" ucapnya merendahkan.

Baekhyun membeku, nampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, ketika lelaki mungil itu mulai melucuti kancing kemejanya sendiri satu persatu, menyusul kancing celananya, hingga tubuhnya benar-benar polos.

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol memasang ekspresi tenang, meskipun seluruh inderanya sudah terfokus pada pahatan mulus di depannya. Sesuatu di antara pahanya mengeras dengan cepat, ketika si mungil bertubuh polos itu, duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan tubuhku?"

.

.

TBC

...

Haloooo, adakah yang masih membaca FF ini? Huhuhu

Ini dilanjut kok, cuma kemaren sempet hiatus karena takut sama alur ceritanya dengan Battle of Love. Nah setelah yakin alur dan karakternya beda, baru deh ngelanjut lagi.

Jadi gimana? Mau dilanjutin?


	5. Chapter 4

Someone Behind You

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

And other cast

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin terlalu kalap, dan tidak pikir panjang akan resiko yang ia terima atas tindakannya. Yang jelas, akal sehatnya seperti tersumbat ketika bayangan sang ayah berada dalam kondisi terancam, mulai menginvasi pikirannya.

Hell! sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidaklah selemah itu. Sebagai putra seorang petinggi kepolisian, tidak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menerima uluran bantuan dari siapa saja. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun juga tak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya, hingga mulut kecilnya itu kembali berucap dosa. "Terimalah tubuhku..dan lakukan apa yang kau mau" , diucapakan olehnya begitu lugas, penuh keyakinan, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Datar dan tak bergairah, adalah ekspresi yang tergambar di raut tampan sang CEO saat ini. Kedua tangannya menyilang, sedang mata tajamnya tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada tubuh polos di pangkuannya. Decihan kecil terdengar darinya, kala Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mencoba menyentuh kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bercinta saja tidak pernah, sudah berani menawarkan tubuhmu" sahutnya, terkesan meremehkan. "Aku tidak bercinta dengan anak kecil, cepat menyingkir!" usir Chanyeol sambil mendorong kaki Baekhyun yang mengapit pinggangnya.

Baekhyun bergerak memberontak di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Tidak! Aku pernah-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol mendesis dengan mata terpejam. Rupanya gerakan acaknya tadi tak sengaja menggesek gembungan di tubuh bagian bawah lelaki itu. Nyali Baekhyun mulai menciut ketika bola mata bundar Chanyeol terbuka kembali, memancarkan kabut gairah di dalamnya. Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Aku tidak senaif yang kau pikirkan. Aku...aku bisa memuaskanmu Chanyeol" ucapnya yakin.

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan singkat, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol bangkit dengan membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Belum sempat memahami situasi yang terjadi, tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah didudukkan di atas meja kerja milik Chanyeol, dengan lelaki itu yang mengamatinya dari kursi kerjanya.

"Lakukan itu pada dirimu"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "lakukan apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Dengan senyuman miring menakutkan, Chanyeol menarik maju kursinya, hingga dengkul lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menyentuh dadanya. Ia tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, hanya memandangi tubuh lelaki itu seiring kedua tangannya yang bergerak meraba kaki mungil di depannya, dan tanpa aba-aba-

"Ah!"

-Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun, kemudian membawa sepasang tangan lentik itu menangkup kejantanannya sendiri.

Lagi, senyuman miring hadir di bibir Chanyeol. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana caramu memuaskan dirimu sendiri" perintahnya. Ia tarik tangannya dari penis milik lelaki mungil itu, memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan suatu pertunjukan yang indah bagi Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun mematung di atas meja dan menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Ia berbohong, tentu saja.

Jangankan bercinta, melakukan masturbasi saja tak pernah sekalipun terjadi dalam hidupnya. Atas dasar didikan dan pengawasan sang ayah setiap detiknya, membuat Baekhyun tak pernah mengenal hal-hal berbau dewasa.

Namun jangan lupakan... ia juga pernah merasakan sensasi tubuhnya yang menghangat karena sentuhan-sentuhan sensual. Tapi itu hanya sekali, di waktu yang lampau, dan pelakunya adalah pria tampan di depannya ini.

Hanya lelaki itu, tak pernah ada lagi setelahnya.

Yah..setidaknya itu yang ia ingat saat ini. Berada di dekat Chanyeol memang selalu membuatnya lupa daratan. Termasuk kegiatan panasnya bersama Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!"

Seruan Chanyeol sukses menarik Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sesaat, dan menunduk kembali setelahnya. Mata sipitnya memandangi tubuh bagian bawahnya, tak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara membuat 'benda' itu berdiri. Otaknya berpikir cepat, tak ingin mendengar Chanyeol menegurnya kembali.

Dengan bermodalkan naluri dan ingatannya di masa lalu, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang ditempatkan Chanyeol tadi di area selangkangannya. Gerakannya begitu kaku, lambat dan jika terus seperti ini, dipastikan butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mendapatkan pelepasan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk fokus. Kilasan akan malam terakhir dirinya bersama Chanyeol di masa lalu, mulai terputar di pikirannya.

 _Saat itu...dengan senyuman tulus yang menawan, beserta tatapan memuja di netranya, Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Baekhyun. Di usianya yang masih belia, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibirnya dan hanya terdiam ketika lelaki itu melucuti seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya menghangat dan menginginkan tangan Chanyeol untuk terus menjelajah tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggelinjang, kala sapuan basah dan panas mengitari paha bagian dalamnya._

"Nggg" lenguhan yang tak sadar dilepaskan olehnya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia segera melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, tak menyangka penisnya berdiri hanya dengan membayangkan sentuhan Chanyeol di masa lalu.

 _Bibir candu itu kini sampai di bagian selatan tubuhnya, mengecupi ujungnya, yang semakin membuat Baekhyun bergerak tak karuan. Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya, namun hanya sesaat saja karena setelahnya ia menggantikan bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Penis itu begitu mungil, dapat sepenuhnya digenggam oleh satu tangan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak mengerti, mengapa mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan suara yang asing baginya, bahkan semakin sering bersuara kala lelaki yang lebih tinggi menggerakkan penisnya naik turun dengan cepat di dalam mulutnya._

"Hhhhh" lenguhan kedua mulai terdengar, seiring tangan lentiknya yang menggerakkan penis tegaknya lebih cepat.

 _Mengikuti nalurinya, Baekhyun sontak memajukan pinggulnya, menginginkan Chanyeol menelan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Alunan bernada putus asa disuarakan olehnya disaat tangan Chanyeol merayap menuju dadanya, memilin tonjolan kecil di kedua pucuk dadanya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa, lebih nikmat dari cake strawberry yang selalu dibelikan ayahnya setiap hari._

"Aaa...hhh..nhhh"

Brukk!

Baekhyun terkulai di atas meja kerja Chanyeol, semakin gencar mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya seiring imajinasinya yang meliar. Dengan mata terpejam, kedua kaki membuka lebar, tangan kirinya yang memilin dan mencubiti putingnya bergantian, serta tangan kanannya yang masih setia mengurut tubuhnya di bawah sana, Baekhyun seolah melupakan dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Ia terlalu terbuai, hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata tajam mengamatinya, memancarkan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu untuk menggantikan tangan lentik itu.

 _Menerima sentuhan-sentuhan memanjakan di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa rasanya ia begitu ingin buang air kecil saat ini. Tapi anehnya, bukannya menjauhi mulut Chanyeol, ia justru menarik gemas surai hitam lelaki itu bahkan merengek memohon padanya agar mengulum penisnya lebih cepat. Rasa menggelitik itu tidak bisa diindahkan lagi, Baekhyun mulai melengkungkan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak, pandangannya mengabur dan..._

"Chanyeolhh!"

Dengan tidak tahu malunya Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol ketika merasakan sperma mengalir deras dari penisnya. Dadanya kembang kempis mengais udara, seiring kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka. Belum selesai ia menetralisir degup jantungnya, Baekhyun harus dibuat berdebar kembali ketika wajah sang CEO berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan, lelaki itu sudah memposisikan dirinya di tengah kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun menutup matanya kembali, tidak berani membalas tatapan elang lelaki di atasnya. Namun mengingat ini adalah keputusannya, Baekhyun menguatkan diri dan melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Masih dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh gemetaran, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasa deru nafas Chanyeol mendekati lehernya. Bibir penuh dosa itu menyentuh telinganya, sementara dengan lihainya lidah lelaki itu membasahi daun telinganya.

"Aku selalu 'bermain' kasar...hingga tidak ada seorang perawan yang bernyali untuk melakukan seks denganku" bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, mendengarkan alunan serak berbisik di telinganya. Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh, kembali pada posisi semula, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk. "Jadi cepat menyingkir sebelum aku tak mampu menahan diri untuk menghancurkan tubuhmu!" hardiknya. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali menghempaskan diri di kursi kerjanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya, sedang matanya terpejam dan kernyitan nampak terbentuk di dahinya, seolah menggambarkan dirinya sedang merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Alih-alih melangkah ke pintu, si mungil ini justru melangkah mendekati pria tinggi yang sedang duduk di singgasananya. Entahlah, melihatnya menahan sakit membuat rasa iba muncul di benak Baekhyun.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?"

"Pergilah! Kepalaku semakin pusing melihatmu!" usir Chanyeol.

Seolah tak gentar akan ucapan ketus lelaki itu, Baekhyun tetap kukuh mendekat bahkan tanpa malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol yang berpeluh. Dan kedua mata sipitnya membeliak merasakan suhu tubuh lelaki itu begitu membara.

"Cha-chanyeol kau harus-"

-Greb!

"Kumohon...menyingkirlah Baekhyun" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan cepat, hendak protes pada lelaki itu. Namun niatnya gagal, ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, dan memberikan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau masih disini. Keluarlah !"

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung perusahaan elit, urung melangkah keluar ketika ponsel di dalam dashboard berbunyi.

'Aku baru saja dari apartemennya, tapi tidak ada Chanyeol hyung disana. Sekarang aku berada di depan kantor pusatnya, nanti kuhubungi lagi'

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku jaket, Jongin beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, dan segera membuat semua mata terpana melihat ke arahnya. Kaos putih dilapisi jaket jeans, celana jeans hitam sobek di bagian lutut, dan surai cokelat berantakannya, tentu saja menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh orang lain. Belum lagi sikap acuh yang ditunjukkan olehnya ketika ia melangkah masuk, menambah kadar sexy pada pria itu.

Niat awalnya menuju meja resepsionis, terhenti saat sosok lelaki tinggi yang sedang dicarinya, terlihat dari sudut matanya. Jongin tersenyum puas, dan mulai melenggang menuju lift untuk menghampiri lelaki yang sedang berbincang di depan pintu lift. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika pintu lift itu sudah terbuka.

"Hyung! Chanyeol hyuu-"

"-Kim Jongin?"

Pekikan Jongin teredam kala suara lembut dari arah belakang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, disambut oleh sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari.

...

Suasana ramai di cafetaria, seolah begitu kontras dengan suasana hening di meja dekat jendela. Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan ini nampak tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Baekhyun sibuk menghabisi sajian di depannya, merasa canggung mengingat kejadian intim beberapa hari yang lalu, yang dilakukan olehnya dengan lelaki di depannya ini. Sementara Jongin sendiri memandang kosong pada piringnya, karena saat ini berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya.

Satu yang paling membuatnya berpikir keras. Mengapa Baekhyun bisa berada di perusahaan Chanyeol?

"Uhm, apakah kau tidak suka makanan di sini? Atau perlu kupesankan yang lain?"

Lamunan Jongin harus berhenti ketika lelaki mungil di depannya menyahutinya. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri menyesali tindakannya baru saja, sebab saat ini Jongin yang sejak tadi menatap piringnya, beralih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan lurus tanpa berkedip.

"Benar, sepertinya aku ingin memesan yang lain" ucap Jongin, sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, dan pandangan lurus pada si mungil.

"K-kau mau apa? Akan kupesankan"

"Hmm..aku ingin.." Jongin mengetukkan telunjuk di dagunya, seolah sedang memilih sesuatu. "Ah! Apakah dirimu tercantum di daftar menu? Sepertinya aku tertarik akan itu"

Baekhyun merona, namun cepat-cepat mendengus kesal. "Sialan. Sudah makan saja!" ketusnya, menutupi rasa gugup yang menderanya.

"Hey. Anak manis sepertimu tidak cocok mengumpat"

"Jong-in"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengusak surai lembut lelaki di depannya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku oke? Lanjutkan lagi makanmu" ucapnya tulus.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, menahan diri untuk tidak merona lagi kedua kalinya.

"Ini..untukmu saja. Aku ingat kau maniak buah ini" Jongin menyodorkan puding strawberry miliknya kepada Baekhyun. "Makanlah, supaya pipimu chubby kembali"

Baekhyun menatap penuh binar pada puding di dekat piringnya dan bersiap untuk melahap puding itu segera. Namun gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, beralih menatap Jongin dengan penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Mmm..apakah aku terlihat kurus sekali?" cicit Baekhyun ragu.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, seolah sedang menilai penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kurasa tidak juga. Buktinya aku sedikit kesulitan ketika menggendongmu tempo hari" sahutnya santai, tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang terpaku di depannya. Dan entah mengapa Jongin justru semakin bersemangat menggoda lelaki itu. Dengan tatapan sensual dan sebuah senyuman miring, Jongin memajukan kepalanya. "Apalagi bagian paha dan kedua bokongmu...begitu pas dalam genggaman tanganku"

Blush!

Nampaknya wajah Baekhyun saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan puding strawberry kesukaannya itu. Merah membara merasakan malu dan kesal melebur menjadi satu. Terlebih melihat lelaki di depannya ini tertawa penuh bahagia, semakin membuat dirinya naik pitam. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melempar serbet ke wajah Jongin. "Aku pergi saja!"

"Hey Hey tunggu dulu" secepat mungkin Jongin menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Duduk lagi ya? Aku janji akan memesan puding strawberry lagi untukmu" bujuk Jongin.

"Tidak usah!" ketus Baekhyun, namun tetap kembali pada tempat duduknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian kembali mengamati sosok manis di depannya ini. Benar juga pikirnya, dibandingkan pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat ini pipi Baekhyun lebih tirus dan kedua tangannya nyaris menyerupai ranting pohon.

"Kau memang lebih kurus dari saat pertama aku melihatmu. Dietkah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. "Memangnya aku wanita! Ini semua terjadi semenjak aku magang disini tahu!" keluhnya.

"Mengapa begitu? Apakah pekerjaanmu banyak? Atau atasanmu menyulitkanmu?" tebak Jongin.

"Lebih tepatnya keduanya! Dengan pekerjaan yang tidak masuk akal dan atasan yang tidak waras rasanya aku benar-benar gila sesaat lagi!" keluhnya berapi-api.

Ekspresi datar tergambar di raut Jongin. Tidak terkejut mendengar keluhan yang diungkapkan oleh Baekhyun. Tipikal Chanyeol sekali, pikirnya. Emosional, otoriter dan menuntut. Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu berkelana di benaknya. Mengapa Baekhyun bisa berada di tempat ini? Terlebih si mungil ini masih dibiarkan hidup hingga saat ini.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau bisa kemari? Jangan bilang kau ternyata teman atasanku?!" Baekhyun mulai merasa waswas.

Jongin tersentak sesaat, namun memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengunjungi temanku di divisi pemasaran" Ia tersenyum meski hati kecilnya tercubit melihat wajah lega lelaki di hadapannya. Sekali berbohong, maka akan ada yang kedua bukan?

"Kalau kau lelah magang di sini, pindah saja ke tempatku"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang, nampak tertarik. "Kau punya perusahaan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Dimana? Apa bidangnya?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Di apartemenku. Kau akan kuberi tugas untuk berlatih menjadi pendampingku kelak"

Pluk!

Sebuah serbet pink menyapa wajah Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun begitu, lelaki itu masih setia mengeluarkan tawanya. Sungguh, menggoda Baekhyun menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar favoritnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan pergi!" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi dan melesat cepat tanpa sempat dihentikan oleh Jongin. Melihat itu, Jongin juga bergegas bangkit dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun tunggu aku!" sahutnya keras. Tidak peduli bahwa saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekitarnya, akibat adegan drama kejar mengejar yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya.

"Baek!'

Adegan kejar mengejar itu terus berlangsung hingga di luar cafetaria. Jongin meningkatkan kecepatannya dan beruntung kaki pendek Baekhyun memberi keuntungan bagi Jongin untuk segera menyusulnya. Ia tarik lengan Baekhyun, lalu memutar tubuh lelaki itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa lagi?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah jutek, namun tak keberatan tangannya berada di genggaman lelaki itu.

"Kau ini mengapa sensitif sekali hmm?" Jongin mencubit pelan hidung mungil Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Jangan marah lagi oke?"

"Hn" jawab Baekhyun singkat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya lagi. Namun belum sempat melangkah, tangannya ditahan kembali oleh Jongin. "Mau kemana? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya si lelaki tan.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, namun perlahan senyuman manis mulai mengembang di bibirnya. "Tidak Jongin. Waktu istirahatku sudah habis, aku harus kembali bekerja" terangnya.

"Ah begitu ya. Ya sudah sampai bertemu kembali Baek" ucap Jongin. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah. Dan baru dua langkah saja ia menapak, "Sebentar Baek!" , Jongin memanggilnya kembali.

"Ada apa lammhh"

Baekhyun merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat ini. Hanya degupan jantungnya, sepasang lengan di punggungnya, dan sapuan basah di bibirnya yang mampu dirasakan olehnya saat ini. Bahkan meski benda lunak itu mulai menjauh dari miliknya, Baekhyun masih tidak mampu bergerak, seolah tersihir oleh tatapan mata lelaki di depannya.

"Baekhyun..." Jongin menjeda sesaat, tak mempunyai kuasa untuk menahan keinginan mengecup kembali bibir tipis di depannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang masih merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, serta belahan bibir yang masih menyatu, Jongin berbisik...

"Jika suatu hari atasanmu melukaimu atau jika suatu hari sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu.." tangan kiri Jongin terangkat, menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga keduanya bersitatap. "Hanya datanglah kepadaku Baekhyun" ucapnya sepenuh hati. Sementara sosok yang ditanya, tidak berucap sepatah katapun, selain mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang sayu. Kedua tangan Jongin beralih untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menatap dalam pada kedua matanya. "Katakan ya Baekhyun..." bisiknya halus.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya selalu bertindak di luar akal sehat ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Hatinya mungkin masih dipenuhi nama Chanyeol, namun ia tak memungkiri lelaki ini memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Dan entah mengapa Jongin selalu hadir ketika dirinya sedang berada dalam kesulitan.

Maka atas dasar bisikan di hatinya, Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menampilkan senyuman hangat pada lelaki itu. "Ya, Jongin" Ia memejamkan mata setelahnya, kala Jongin kembali meraih bibirnya. Nalurinya membuatnya turut bergerak berirama, saling melengkapi belahan bibir masing-masing.

Tak perduli pada orang lain. Juga tak perduli pada sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya tak jauh dari belakangnya.

Namun Jongin peduli.

Dan karenanya dengan setengah hati ia melepaskan bibir tipis kesukaannya itu. "Pergilah. Jika diteruskan bisa-bisa aku terpaksa menyeretmu ke dalam mobilku" sahutnya sambil mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Yang lebih mungil hanya mendengus kesal, namun tetap tersenyum setelahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Jongin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dan ketika Jongin mulai menurunkan kepalanya-

-kecupan kilat menghampiri pipinya. Belum sempat ia tersadar, sang pelaku telah berlari meninggalkannya dan ketika jarak keduanya sudah menjauh, si mungil baru memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hubungi aku nanti. Bye Jongin~~"

Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Senyumnya melebar, merasakan lembab di pipinya dari bibir Baekhyun yang tertinggal. Sedang tangan kirinya bertapak di dadanya, merasakan dentuman cepat yang berasal dari jantungnya.

Hanya sesaat saja, senyuman Jongin menghilang dari bibirnya. Dalam benaknya ia mulai menghitung mundur, menunggu sesuatu-atau tepatnya seseorang-yang akan menghampirinya sesaat lagi.

3

2

1

Jongin membalik tubuhnya kala tepukan pelan menapak di bahunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jongin tesenyum tipis, dalam hati puas akan tebakannya yang tepat. "Oh! Chanyeol hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Alih-alih melakukan perbincangan di dalam ruangan pribadi sang CEO, keduanya justru terdampar di sebuah lounge eksekutif, yang biasanya disiapkan khusus untuk jajaran petinggi perusahaan. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan ini, Chanyeol bilang ruangannya begitu berantakan hingga tidak leluasa untuk dimasuki oleh tamu. Dan Jongin hanya menganguk maklum, meski ia mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya yang tersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke pusat hyung? Sesuatu terjadi? Atau ada yang menarik di tempat ini?" mulai Jongin.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya ada sesuatu yang perlu kuurus. Kau sudah lama tiba di sini?" Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan. Sedang Jongin nampak termangu, mencerna kata 'sesuatu yang diurus' yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol yang memulai, dan Jongin hanya mengikuti alurnya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru saja tiba" jawabnya.

Kebisuan terjadi setelahnya. Kedua mata saling bertukar pandang, mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing yang sesungguhnya sama-sama terisi oleh satu nama yang menggetarkan keduanya. Tidak ada emosi apapun yang nampak di raut kedua lelaki ini, terlalu rapi menyimpan segalanya.

Chanyeol yang pertama memutus pandangan, dan beralih bangkit mengambil dua buah coke dari kulkas mini di sudut ruangan. Ia sodorkan satu coke pada Jongin, kemudian duduk di sebelah yang lebih muda ketika coke sudah diterima olehnya.

"Mainan baru ehm?"

Jongin menaruh kembali cokenya, mengernyit heran pada Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol memilih meneguk cokenya terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengusap sisa coke di sudut mulutnya sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Bibirmu Jongin" ucapnya sambil menoleh singkat dan mendengus kecil melihat Jongin mengerjap polos akan ucapannya. "Bibirmu seolah mengatakan _aku baru saja berciuman panas dengan seseorang_ " cibirnya sambil memutar mata.

Jongin terkekeh kecil dan refleks mengusap bibirnya yang memang merah dan sedikit menebal. Sementara organ jantungnya berpacu, mewanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia tahu sesaat lalu Chanyeol melihatnya berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia belum menyiapkan apapun, baik jawaban atas tindakannya maupun kemungkinan terburuk jika kelak ia dipaksa harus menjauh.

"Siapa kali ini? Wanita atau pria?"

Jongin tersentak, kembali dari lamunan panjangnya. Haruskah ia tersenyum dan bernafas lega sekarang? Karena nyatanya Chanyeol memilih melanjutkan skenario yang ia mulai sebelumnya. Dan Jongin hanya perlu mengikuti permainannya saja bukan?

"Seorang lelaki manis, hyung" jawab Jongin penuh keyakinan. Mengacuhkan perubahan ekspresi dari lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya, ia kembali berucap, "...dan dia bukan mainanku. Aku benar-benar tertarik padanya"

Chanyeol berdecih. "Yah..katakan itu pada pria yang menolak suatu hubungan terikat" cibirnya. Kekehan kecil terdengar darinya sesaat sebelum ia menepuk bahu yang lebih muda. "Ayolah Jongin, kita sudah saling mengenal bukan dalam waktu yang singkat. Paling lama seminggu lagi kau sudah bosan pada lelaki itu"

"Tidak hyung, untuk yang satu ini berbeda. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya, menyentuh dirinya, dan jantungku menggila berada di dekatnya" ujarnya dengan raut tak bercanda. Dengan berani, Jongin membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan berucap tegas, "Aku...jatuh cinta padanya hyung". Dapat ia lihat, tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat hingga coke yang digenggamnya remuk tak berbentuk. Maka Jongin sudah siap, apabila lelaki itu kelak akan mengamuk dan memukulinya. Namun hingga detik kesepuluh, tidak ada sedikitpun pergerakan dari sebelahnya dan Jongin dibuat heran ketika Chanyeol justru tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai seorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai adik, aku berharap lelaki itu sosok yang baik dan tidak sedang dimiliki orang lain" ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada kata 'dimiliki'.

"Dan sebagai adikmu kuucapkan terima kasih hyung. Tapi meski ia masih menjadi milik orang lain, aku tidak akan menyerah" Jongin menjeda untuk kembali bersitatap dengan Chanyeol. "Karena aku yakin bahwa ia cukup pintar untuk memilih siapa yang kelak akan memberinya kebahagiaan" tegasnya dengan makna tersembunyi di balik ucapannya.

Chanyeol terkesiap, sementara sekuat tenaga ia menahan gejolak untuk menghabisi lelaki yang telah dianggapnya adik ini. Chanyeol marah, begitu marah dan mengakui bahwa ia tidak ingin Baekhyunnya menjadi milik orang lain. Ya..Baekhyunnya.

"Jangan gegabah Jongin. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya merebut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Karena aku tidak akan-" Chanyeol berhenti, menyadari dirinya mulai tersulut emosi hingga hampir kelepasan bicara. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Aku tidak akan suka melihat kau kesulitan hanya karena seorang pria. Kau mengerti 'kan?" kilahnya.

"Ya hyung, aku mengerti"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat ini. Hanya helaan nafas masing-masing yang terdengar dari kedua lelaki ini. Sama-sama merasakan lega, setelah melewati perbincangan yang cukup memanas beberapa saat lalu. Dan inilah akhirnya, saling memutuskan untuk menutupi kenyataan yang ada.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Kami mencarimu karena kau tidak ditemukan dimanapun hyung. Ini mengenai misi kita.." jeda sesaat, Jongin mencermati raut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "..untuk menjebak kepolisian sekaligus melenyapkan Tuan Byun"

Chanyeol bungkam sementara Jongin sendiri tidak berkenan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Jika sebelumnya ketegangan yang menguar di antara mereka, maka kali ini aura suram lebih mendominasi keduanya.

"Aku pikir kau melupakan misi kita. Melihat kondisimu saat ini begitu dimabuk cinta" sindir Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau yang menundanya? Boss mengatakan itu padaku seminggu yang lalu" balas Jongin telak, mematahkan sindiran Chanyeol.

Dan perlu diketahui, seminggu yang lalu adalah hari dimana Chanyeol bertemu Tuan Byun di makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Hyung...kau sungguh ingin melanjutkan misi ini? Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sedang kedua matanya terpejam. Berbagai resiko akan diterima olehnya akibat tindakannya ini. Dan yang terburuk yakni Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak akan sudi lagi melihat dirinya. Namun sesungguhnya, lebih dari sebuah dendam belaka, Chanyeol memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, yang tidak diketahui oleh seorangpun. Maka ketika obsidian cokelat itu mulai terbuka dan memancarkan kilatan berapi-api, Jongin pun sudah tau jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"Besok malam Jongin, sampaikan pada yang lain. Aku permisi"

Jongin hanya bisa termenung dan menatap nanar dari balik punggung lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya getaran dari ponselnya menyadarkan Jongin kembali.

'Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya Hun. Bukan di kantor pusat, kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah cafe'

'Tidak perlu kemari, aku akan segera kesana'

Pip

Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya, kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan. Sebelum melenggang pergi, Jongin menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke atas. Meratapi ruangan sang CEO yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi hari yang cerah menyambut pagi. Kontras dengan suasana damainya biru langit, aura gelap justru dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Entahlah, sejak semalam tidurnya tak nyenyak hingga lingkaran hitam menghiasi area bawah matanya. Apalagi pagi ini, rasanya berat baginya untuk membawa kakinya melangkah keluar.

"Tidak sarapan dulu nak?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sang ayah yang tengah menikmati sarapannya di meja makan. Andai jarum jam belum mendekati angka delapan, dan andai atasannya bukanlah seseorang yang sakit jiwa, mungkin Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati untuk duduk di sebelah sang ayah. Terlebih karena kesibukan ayahnya serta dirinya yang selalu tidur lebih cepat, membuat interaksi keduanya berkurang akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ayah, nanti saja di kantor. Aku berangkat" pamit Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu selalu nak. Ingatlah ayah menyanyangimu"

Baekhyun menoleh kembali dan entah mengapa keinginan untuk menghampiri kembali sang ayah begitu besar. Namun lagi-lagi karena beberapa hal yang menjadi alasan sebelumnya, membuat ia berbalik kembali menuju pintu keluar. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu rindu pada ayahnya.

Ya...semoga saja begitu.

...

"Huufftt"

Sudah berulang kali helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh Baekhyun. Entah mungkin karena dirinya mulai terbiasa mendapat tumpukan tugas tiap harinya, hingga akhirnya saat ini Baekhyun terdampar di cafetaria, dengan rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya. Pagi tadi, ketika dirinya sudah siap untuk menerima umpatan karena datang terlambat, namun yang didapatinya justru ruangan kosong. Tidak ada sang penghuni yang selalu menyambut dirinya dengan mata bulat menajam. Baekhyun yang penasaran memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Nyonya Han, dan sama seperti dirinya Nyonya Han juga tidak tahu kemana perginya sang CEO. Tidak ada kabar ataupun pesan darinya. Dan disinilah Baekhyun berakhir, dikarenakan tidak ada pekerjaan yang diberikan olehnya saat ini. Andai saja tidak ada absen untuk pulang, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menyingkir sejak tadi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengecek layar ponselnya. Selain untuk melihat jam, juga mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Salahkan rasa bosannya, hingga beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Namun sudah dua jam lebih, tidak ada balasan apapun, dan semakin membuat moodnya memburuk.

Bosan dan gondok menjadi satu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari cafetaria. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju lobi perusahaan, ingin menghirup udara segar sesaat sebelum memulai aktvitasnya. Ia sudah akan kembali melenggang ke dalam, sebelum ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.

 _'Lihat di belakangmu'_

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, dan tanpa berlama-lagi menoleh ke belakang. Namun nihil... tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya lalu-lalang mobil saja di sana. Dengan bibir mengerucut, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kembali dan..

"Wa!"

"Hah! Jongiinnn!"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, menetralisir degup jantungnya akibat dikejutkan tadi. Sementara si pelaku nampak tertawa puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Membuat Baekhyun gemas untuk menghadiahi cubitan-cubitan di perut lelaki itu.

"Aw! Aw! Ampuun, maafkan aku Baek!" Jongin mengaduh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menarik tangannya kembali. "Enyahlah!" usirnya, kemudian menjauhi Jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Namun salahkan kaki pendeknya-

Greb

-hingga dengan mudah Jongin menahan sikunya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan.

"Mau kemana hmm? Seingatku ada seseorang yang memintaku datang tadi" goda Jongin dengan senyuman miring yang membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin memukulnya.

"Itu bukan untukmu! Aku salah kirim!" ketusnya, kemudian meronta kembali untuk melepaskan diri. Namun percuma, semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin erat juga genggaman Jongin menahannya. "Ish lepaskan aku!" protes Baekhyun. Ia sudah akan membua suara lagi sebelum sesuatu berwarna pink disodorkan di depan wajahnya.

"Ini untukmu..Kau suka?"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah juteknya. Seorang maniak strawerry seperti dirinya mana bisa melewatkan sebuah strawberry cheese cake. Tangannya sudah terjulur untuk mengambil cakenya, namun tiba-tiba Jongin membawa cakenya menjauh. Merasa gemas akan wajah polos Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Jongin terkekeh dan mencubit pelan hidung mungilnya.

"Ini tidak gratis omong-omong"

Baekhyun mencibir sambil memutar matanya, "Berapa?!"

"Aku tidak mau dibayar dengan uang" jawab Jongin, membuat Baekhyun mengeryit. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menunjuk pipinya. "Cium" jahilnya.

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdecak tak suka, namun tetap melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Tundukkan kepalamu!" perintahnya. Maka dengan senang hati, Jongin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan memejaman mata sambil tersenyum menanti kecupan di bibirnya.

Cup

Jongin membuka mata dengan cepat, secepat kecupan yang mampir di bibirnya. Ya. Benar. Baekhyun tidak mengecup pipinya, melainkan bibirnya!

"Sudah cepat kemarikan!" tangan Baekhyun terulur di udara, sedang wajahnya yang memerah sempurna tidak berani menatap ke arah lelaki di depannya. Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari depannya, Baekhyun beranikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan bukan cake yang ia terima,

Melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa jauh darimu Baekhyun..." bisik Jongin, sementara Baekhyun patuh sebagai pendengar. "Kau masih ingat ucapanku waktu itu 'kan?" , Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Katakan Baek...aku ingin mendengarnya kembali" pintanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, sedang kedua tangannya mengusap punggung lelaki itu. "Jika suatu hari sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku, aku pasti akan datang padamu Jongin". Mendengarnya, Jongin tersenyum puas dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher lelaki itu, menghirup aroma yang mampu menguatkan dirinya,

sebelum menjalankan sebuah misi memilukan sesaat lagi.

"Jongin..uh!" merasa risih akan sesapan Jongin di lehernya, tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mendorong kepala lelaki itu. Dan untungnya Jongin pun menurut, tentunya setelah meninggalkan satu tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Maaf, aku selalu kelepasan jika denganmu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat Jongin.

"Damn! Izinkan aku menciummu sekali lagi Baek..."

Baekhyun membola, namun tak sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Hingga tepat setelah matanya terpejam, kedua benda lunak itu bertemu kembali, dengan tubuh tanpa jarak yang berarti.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk membuka hati, pikirnya.

...

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan: terlalu banyak tertawa akan membuatmu menangis. Dan nampaknya pepatah ini sedang dialami oleh Baekhyun. Ketika moodnya mulai membaik setelah menghabiskan quality time bersama Jongin, sirna seketika begitu dirinya kembali ke ruangannya. Sang CEO dengan aura gelap mengancam, sedang duduk di singgasana bersama beberapa botol minuman keras di mejanya. Seolah sedang menanti Baekhyun untuk dimangsanya bulat-bulat.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya?" nada meremehkan adalah kalimat pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku h-hanya mencari udara segar" jawab Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Kemari" perintahnya pada Baekhyun. Melihat si mungil hanya mematung, membuatnya tak suka. "Aku bilang kemari sialan!" hardiknya. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak, dan pelan-pelan mulai melangkah dengan kaki bergetar.

Keberadaan Baekhyun di sampingnya, hanya semakin membuat suasana memburuk. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, warna merah di atas tulang selangka lelaki itu, menarik seluruh atensi Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan tanda itu, terlebih dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia sempat melihat kejadian itu sebelumnya. Maka itulah alasan dari kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ckckck, kau sibuk bercumbu dengan orang lain, sementara nasib ayahmu sedang terancam di luar sana. Apakah kau menawarkan tubuhmu dengan orang lain juga hah?!"

"Ti-tidak Yeol! Aku..aku tidak seperti itu. Kumohon jangan sentuh ayahku" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu"

Baekhyun membelalak dan bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Kenapa?! Kau yang menawarkan diri bukan? Cepat buka bajumu dan aku akan menyelamatkan ayahmu"

"A..aku..aku tidak..bisa Yeol"

Cukup sudah. Dengan rasa cemburu yang membara dan pengaruh alkohol, amarah mematikan meledak dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya, melangkah dengan penuh ancaman mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau menolakku? Setelah bertemu dengan lelaki lain kau berani menolakku?! Kemari kau!" Baekhyun semakin meringsut mundur, yang sialnya semakin menyulut emosi Chanyeol. "Jangan lari kau jalang!"

Tap

Tap

Greb!

"Ahk! Kumohon jangan seperti ini Yeol.."

Baekhyun mengaduh sambil meronta hebat ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya erat, hingga kukunya menancap di kulit Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak bergeming, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja kerjanya.

Brukk!

"Y-yeol..apa yang kau lakukan Yeol!"

Debaran di jantung Baekhyun meningkat drastis kala tubuhnya dibawa ke meja kerja Chanyeol. Dengan posisi tubuh bagian atas setengah tengkurap di atas meja, atau tepatnya sedikit menungging, memunculkan perasaan tidak enak di benaknya. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mulai memposisikan diri di belakangnya.

Dan dugaannya sama sekali tidak meleset, ketika Chanyeol melucuti pakaian yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Baekhyun masih berusaha meronta, namun nihil...kedua tangannya telah dipelintir ke belakang dan diikat oleh dasi milik Chanyeol.

"Yeol..kumohon jangan..."

Plak

Plak

"Ahk!" Baekhyun meringis merasakan tamparan keras di bokongnya, sementara Chanyeol menatap liar bokong yang mulai memerah itu. Ia tertawa bak seorang pemerkosa sosiopat, nampak tidak ada lagi sisi manusiawi dalam dirinya, sudah dibutakan oleh amarah, cemburu dan nafsu. Satu botol alkohol diambil olehnya. Namun bukan untuk diminum, melainkan disiram di sekujur belahan sintal itu, dan lebih banyak dialirkan pada sebuah lubang pink yang tertutupi. Setelah habis tak tersisa, Chanyeol melemparkan botol itu sembarang arah. Tak sabar untuk menyesap tubuh sintal Baekhyun yang begitu mengkilat menggoda birahinya. Lidahnya berputar kesana kemari, dan sesekali meninggalkan bekas gigitan di sana, menggantikan bir itu dengan liurnya sendiri. Ia buka belahan bokong Baekhyun, melecehkan lubang mengkerut itu dengan lidahnya. Menerobos masuk, bergerak melingkar ke dalam, dan menggeram rendah ketika dinding rectum itu menjepitnya.

"Ss-sudah Yeolh! Kumohon sudahi ini..."

Sesaat Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya, dan kembali berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Namun mimpi buruk siap menantinya, kala suara resleting terdengar dari arah belakang, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata ketika sesuatu yang tegak dan besar menggesek lubangnya.

Sleb!

"AAAKKHHH! SSAKIT YEOL SAKIITTTT!" pekikan Baekhyun membahana mengisi ruangan, sedang lelaki di belakangnya nampak acuh dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Yeol kumohon akh! behentihh"

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah tuli, hingga mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun bahkan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan menggila. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan mata terpejam dan mulut menganga lebar bagai binatang. Mengekspresikan kenikmatan luar biasa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Lubang Baekhyun yang begitu ketat, dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu belum pernah disetubuhi oleh lelaki lain, nampaknya membuat Chanyeol bersemangat menusukkan kejantanannya sambil menggeram sesekali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya bisa menggigit bibir merasakan sakit, dengan derai air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia tahu kesalahannya pada Chanyeol memang tak termaafkan, tapi ia tidak menyangka dengan cara seperti ini caranya menebus dosa.

"Aakkh Yeol!"

Nampaknya benar adanya bahwa Chanyeol seorang 'pemain' kasar. Menjelang pelepasannya, Chanyeol menjambak surai Baekhyun ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke belakang, hingga berimbas pada penis Chanyeol yang semakin terjepit di bawah sana. Chanyeol semakin menggila, menusuk dengan liar hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak ke depan dan membuat meja begeser. Dan ketika pelepasan itu dirasa segera tiba, Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun setengah telentang menghadapnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintahnya tak sabaran.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya dan menggeleng berulang-ulang. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah dan kembali menjambak surainya.

"Awhmmhh..uhukk uhukk!"

Chanyeol mendesis merasa nikmat kala getaran di rongga mulut Baekhyun memanjakan penisnya. Tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang beruraikan air mata, Chanyeol melecehkan kembali mulut Baekhyun, hingga dua tusukan berikutnya ia menggeram mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Haahhh..."

Sperma dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, mengisi seisi mulut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menelan cairan kental itu, sebab Chanyeol terus menahan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh. Setelah merasakan kepuasan yang tiada tara, Chanyeol menarik diri menjauh, sementara Baekhyun jatuh terkulai di lantai yang dingin. Hingga akhirnya bunyi dering dari ponsel milik Chanyeol, mengalihkan fokus keduanya.

'Bagaimana? Ah sebentar aku ingin putranya mendengar ini'

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Kemudian dengan senyum seorang bajingan handal, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

'Katakan yang kau ucapkan tadi'

Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas, sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap Chanyeol kali ini. Hingga samar-samar suara kasak kusuk dari penelpon mulai memasuki telinganya.

 _'Tuan Byun sudah berhasil kusingkirkan Tuan'_

Dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haloooo yang mau ngumpat Chanyeol yuk sini barengan hehehe.

Kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah ff ini akan penuh rahasia seperti Battle of Love, jawabannya tidak, karena saya sudah lelah hehehe *curhat

Then, terima kasih untuk yang sudah berbaik hati mereview, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Ditunggu reviewnya oke?


	6. Chapter 5

**Someone Behind You**

With

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

.

.

Hari-H Eksekusi

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Riuh ricuh dan gemericing peluru yang berjatuhan sepanjang halaman gedung, nampaknya tidak mempengaruhi ketiga lelaki di ruangan ini. Satu yang berkulit lebih pucat beranjak dari kursi, untuk mengintip keadaan dari jendela. Seringai puas timbul di bibirnya kala berbalik mengadap kedua yang lain. "Sudah tiba rupanya" ujarnya.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh kedua lelaki lainnya. Yang satu, si lelaki berkulit tan hanya duduk mematung dikursi. Sementara yang satu lagi, yang menjadi bos diantara mereka, turut beranjak dari kursi dan bergabung bersama si lelaki pucat di dekat jendela.

"Lihat para polisi bodoh itu, mereka pikir bisa mengelabui kita ckckck" sahut sang bos, mengamati pertumpahan darah di bawah sana dengan raut tenang. "Sehun, pastikan Kolonel Byun dan beberapa bawahannya tetap selamat sampai di lantai ini" perintahnya pada lelaki pucat di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengambil sebuah walkie talkie yang terhubung dengan anggota mereka di bawah, menyampaikan pada mereka sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh sang bos tadi. "Ada lagi bos?" tanyanya ketika usai menjalankan perintah.

"Tidak ada" sang bos menggeleng yakin, sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang di ruanganku, tetap awasi situasi" perintahnya pada kedua lelaki yang lain. Hanya Sehun yang membalas dengan anggukan, sedang yang satu lagi nampak setia larut dalam kebisuannya. Melihat kondisi janggal itu, Sehun merogoh bungkusan tembakau dari sakunya, untuk disodorkan pada lelaki yang duduk di atas sofa tersebut.

"Rileks Jongin" ucap Sehun. Jongin mendengus kecil, namun tetap mengambil sebatang dari bungkusan tersebut. Mendapati Jongin hanya mengapit cerutu di bibirnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membakarnya terlebih dahulu, Sehun mengernyit tak paham. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yeah..hanya mempertimbangkan sesuatu" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Apa? Kau tidak berniat menyelamatkan Byun dan putranya 'kan?" canda Sehun, namun sukses membuat Jongin terkesiap sesaat. Menutupi kegugupan yang timbul, Jongin memutar matanya seiring tembakaunya yang mulai disesap.

"Omong kosong! Tanganku bahkan sudah gatal ingin melubangi kepalanya Hun" sangkal Jongin. Berisikan 100% kebohongan dalam setiap untaian katanya.

"Yah..kupikir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau harus melawan Chanyeol hyung dan bos" sahutnya dengan raut cukup serius. "Kau sahabatku bung...dan kuharap kelak bukan aku yang akan menjemput kematianmu"

Sesaat, hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti di antara tatapan tajam dari kedua lelaki ini. Sampai akhirnya Jongin yang mengalihkan pandangan, dan memberikan tawa kecil untuk meredakan aura tegang di dalam ruangan. "Lihat wajahmu itu Sehun. Menjijikkan" candanya sambil berpura-pura ingin muntah. Dan untung saja, Sehun juga memutuskan untuk ikut tertawa kecil, tidak ingin melanjutkan apa yang ia duga selama ini.

"Tapi, apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang bos kita lebih berambisi menghabisi keluarga Byun?" tanya Jongin ketika tawa keduanya telah berhenti.

"Good feeling dude!" seringai kecil sesaat nampak di bibir Sehun, sebelum ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Well..masalah dendam pribadi. Kolonel Byun adalah ayah kandungnya omong-omong" sahut Sehun terlalu santai, bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak..tidak..kau bercanda 'kan!"

Sehun berdecak dan memutar matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang membuat lelucon hah?!" protesnya.

Jongin bergidik, masih terus menggelng tak percaya. "Entahlah..aku hanya tidak menemukan kemiripan di antara mereka berdua"

"Yah, sepertinya bos cenderung menurun dari ibunya. Baik wajah maupun wataknya"

Jongin membisu, nampak termangu dan kerja syaraf otaknya terasa membeku. Kolonel Byun, ayah Baekhyun, adalah ayah kandung sang bos yang menjadikan bosnya bersikap bengis seperti saat ini. Ayahnya yang meninggalkan bosnya beserta sang ibu untuk menikahi wanita lain, yang tidak lain adalah ibunda Baekhyun.

Dan kepala Jongin serasa ingin pecah memikirkan ini. Miris sekali nasib Baekhyun, pikirnya. Menjadi saudara tiri sang bos yang begitu dibencinya, sekaligus menjadi masa lalu Chanyeol yang juga ingin dilenyapkan olehnya.

"Kupikir Tuan Byun seorang yang bersahaja dan cukup baik" lirih Jongin, nyaris seperti bergumam. Dan itu terdengar oleh Sehun, karena posisinya yang berada tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Dia memang seperti itu..berwibawa, tegas namun seorang yang hangat. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan selama 5 tahun tinggal bersamanya" Sehun nampak menerawang, memutar kembali ingatannya di masa lalu, membuatnya menghela nafas pelan. "Sayang sekali ia harus menanggung sesuatu yang tidak pernah diperbuat olehnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menoleh, dengan raut keseriusan seperti yang ditampilkan olehnya sebelumnya. "Apa yang menimpa Chanyeol hyung, sesungguhnya adalah-"

"-waktunya beraksi boys!" sahut sang bos tiba-tiba, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, membuat si lelaki pucat menundukkan kepalanya. Dan semua itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jongin, hingga semakin menambah rasa penasaran yang timbul dalam benaknya.

"Ayo Sehun, kita harus bergegas. Biar Jongin yang menyelesaikan semuanya disini" perintah si bos.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Melihat ekspresi suram lelaki tan di sebelahnya, membuat Sehun enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Bos, bisakah aku saja yang menjadi eksekutor hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan mampu melesakkan peluru di kepala ayah angkatmu Sehun"

Sehun bungkam, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh bosnya.

"Tenang saja Hun, serahkan padaku" Jongin menengahi, dan mau tidak mau Sehun pun mengangguk setuju. Sambil melangkah keluar bersama bosnya, Sehun menyempatkan untuk mengamati Jongin sekali lagi, dan ia yakin untuk pertama kalinya lelaki tan itu ragu dalam menghabisi nyawa sesorang. Sehun tidak tahu apa alasannya, namun ia berharap bukan karena apa yang ia duga.

Tepat setelah keduanya sudah menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan di halaman belakang, sang bos memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Sehun dengan tatapan menusuk dan kedua tangan menyilang. "Jongin begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, Hun. Sampai kau kelepasan berbicara sekali lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu" ancam sang bos.

...

Harusnya Jongin sudah menghampiri sosok paruh baya di ujung lorong itu, dan menempatkan peluru di kepala dan jantungnya. Namun lihatlah kini, ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan punggungnya yang bersender di dinding.

Entahlah..feelingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang janggal disini, terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Tapi lebih dari alasan itu, Baekhyun adalah alasan utama dirinya enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melenyapkan nyawa ayah dari seseorang yang ia sayang, ditambah lagi keduanya memiliki rupa yang begitu mirip. Rasanya seperti Jongin akan membunuh Baekhyun dalam versi dewasanya.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin mulai membawa tungkainya melangkah, karena ia tahu tidak ada pilihan lagi yang bisa diambil. Toh, jika ia gagal saat ini kelak akan ada yang lain yang diperintahkan sang bos untuk menghabisi Tuan Byun. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan Jongin sudah mengeluarkan hand gun dari saku jaketnya. Sampai akhirnya...

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Melihat nama 'Chan hyung' di layar ponselnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu mengangkat panggilan dari lelaki itu.

'Ya hyung?'

 _'Kau masih berada di markas?'_

'Hn. Aku yang ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan sisanya'

 _'...'_

Jongin mengernyit kala tak ada sahutan apapun dari seberang. '..hyung?'

 _'Cepat menyingkir dari sana, serahkan sisanya padaku'_

'T-tapi hyung kenapa-'

 _'Aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup. Cukup menyingkir keluar dan aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang lelaki mungilmu'_

Jongin dibuat bungkam olehnya. Jika sudah begini..maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengangguk dan, 'baiklah hyung, aku pergi sekarang' putusnya. Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, dengan langkah terhuyung Jongin menapak menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman belakang.

Dan ia hanya bisa melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, kala suara ledakan membahana dari gedung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 _Byun Young Jun_

 _Rest in Piece_

 _1974 - 2017_

Adalah sepenggal tulisan yang terukir di sebuah nisan yang tertancap di rerumputan. Tak jauh dari nisan tersebut, berdiri seorang lelaki yang nampak rapuh, yang tidak lain adalah putra dari sosok dalam nisan. Byun Baekhyun.

Kata demi kata, berulang kali diucapkannya dalam hati, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis pada nisan tersebut. Baik hati, penampilan, maupun tubuhnya benar-benar dalam kondisi kacau saat ini. Pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya begitu lusuh, sekujur tubuhnya masih beraromakan sperma, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa nyeri luar biasa akibat kejadian semalam. Baekhyun hanya tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain lagi ketika kabar sang ayah yang telah tiada, memasuki pendengarannya tiba-tiba.

Suasana pemakaman cukup ramai saat ini, bertolak belakang dengan suasana di sekitar nisan sang ayah. Hanya ada Baekhyun, beberapa pekerja di rumahnya, serta bawahan setia sang ayah. Mengingat sang ayah adalah seorang putra tunggal, maka tidak ada sanak saudara yang ia miliki untuk hadir disini.

Namun lebih dari itu...Ayahnya telah gagal.

Beliau dinilai terlalu gegabah, hingga begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari misi yang dipimpin olehnya. Mirisnya sebagian besar korban didominasi dari pihak kepolisian, hingga pemakaman saat ini dipenuhi oleh keluarga para korban yang juga dikubur di tempat ini.

Layaknya sebuah prinsip dari intel kepolisian :

 _"Berani tidak dikenal, mati tidak dicari, berhasil tidak dipuji, dan gagal dicaci maki"_

Maka seperti itulah yang terjadi padanya dan mendiang sang ayah kini. Cemoohan tak hentinya dilontarkan oleh orang-orang, seolah melupakan kerja keras dan prestasi yang diraih oleh Tuan Byun selama ini. Prihatin akan itu, salah satu bawahan Tuan Byun bersikeras untuk membawa Baekhyun segera pergi dari tempat ini. Meskipun enggan, akhirnya Baekhyun menurut dan menyempatkan untuk mencium nisan sang ayah sekali lagi sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Dasar anak pembunuh!"

"Kuharap ayahmu masuk ke neraka! Hiks..Semoga ayahmu disiksa di neraka!"

Satu persatu cacian mulai didengar oleh Baekhyun kala dirinya melewati kerumunan keluarga korban lainnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk, dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya mesti hatinya teriris sembilu.

"Kembalikan suamiku kembalikan nak! Ayahmu benar-benar-"

Pekikan dan umpatan teredam begitu saja disaat sepasang tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Baekhyun mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Jongin selaku pemilik tangan tersebut tengah berdiri di depannya. Jarak keduanya semakin menipis kala Jongin melangkah mendekatinya. Dan meski kedua telinganya tertutupi, Baekhyun masih mampu mendengar bisikan dari lelaki itu.

"Hanya dengarkan aku dan teruslah melangkah. Ada aku di sisimu"

.

.

.

Seakan tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan aktifitas hariannya, yakni berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Yang berbeda hari ini mungkin tidak ada lagi sosok mungil yang biasanya menempati meja tepat di sebelahnya. Namun nampaknya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dirinya sudah menduga bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan kembali lagi kemari.

Dering telpon yang berada di sudut mejanya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya sesaat untuk memencet tombol di telpon tersebut.

'Ya, ada apa?'

 _'Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda. Tuan Do Kyungsoo namanya. Apakah anda mengizinkannya masuk?'_

Chanyeol sempat terkesiap, namun memutuskan untuk menghadapinya. 'Ya, biarkan ia masuk'

Tok Tok Tok

"Hey baby!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sosok tamu tak diundang ini masuk ke dalam. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tidak memiliki niat untuk menyambutnya, baik itu hanya sebentuk senyuman tipis. Membuat lelaki yang melangkah masuk itu berdecih kesal.

"Nampaknya kau tidak terkejut akan kedatanganku"

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu dalam menemukan sesuatu" sahut Chanyeol sekenanya.

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengarnya, kemudian mulai membawa tungkainya mendekat menuju meja sang CEO. "Cukup sulit kali ini. Terlebih Jongin tidak menyampaikan keberadaanmu padaku" gerutunya.

"Aku yang meminta Jongin untuk melakukan itu. Jangan salahkan dia"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mencibir pelan akan ucapan lelaki itu, sebab ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa lelaki tinggi itu hanya membual. Bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya mendapati hal seperti ini. Jongin dan Chanyeol memang terlalu solid, saling melindungi meskipun tak ada ikatan darah yang mengalir antara keduanya.

Bosan tidak diperhatikan oleh sang pemilik ruangan, Kyungsoo mencoba menggoda lelaki itu dengan mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja Chanyeol, berhadapan dengannya. Dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. "Aku sibuk Soo" sahutnya malas.

"Istirahat sejenak Yeol" Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya menuju dasi Chanyeol, menariknya pelan hingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. "Kau baru saja menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Take your time okay?"

"Itu hanya hal kecil bagiku"

"Well, that's my man" Kyungsoo terkikik dan mengecup kilat bibir tebal di depannya. "So..how about sex in the office right now?" godanya sambil membelai dada Chanyeol dengan pola sensual. Tak disangka, Chanyeol menggeleng tegas bahkan mengempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya. "Di apartemenku saja. Aku tidak suka bercinta di kantor" tolaknya.

"Benarkah? Tapi yang aku lihat kemarin malam, kau begitu bergairah menusukkan penismu tanpa henti, tepat di atas mejamu ini"

Chanyeol membisu, dalam hati mengumpati lelaki itu. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa kecil, merasa menang telah memukul telak Chanyeol dengan ucapannya. "Kau tidak lupa dengan kemampuanku bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, sedang Chanyeol tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Melihat sang CEO tetap bungkam, kembali Kyungsoo terkikik kecil dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar keduanya saling bersitatap. "Hey, aku tahu kau punya alasan tersendiri dan aku menghargai privasimu. Hanya saja aku bertanya-tanya...mengapa hingga detik ini kau masih membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran diluar sana?"

"Mati akan terasa mudah untuknya. Lebih baik ia hidup, namun dengan berbagai penderitaan di sisinya" sahut Chanyeol ringan, benar-benar tak berperasaan. Bukannya bergidik takut, Kyungsoo justru berdecak kagum dan tersenyum puas pada lelaki itu. Ia bergeser sedikit ke depan, kemudian melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku juga punya sesuatu untuknya" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyit, dengan tubuh yang sedikit menegang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?'

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan dalam keheningan, Jongin akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Jika bukan karena ada panggilan mendesak dari kampusnya, baik Jongin maupun Baekhyun mungkin enggan untuk memisahkan diri. Meski tidak ada ucapan yang mengalun sejak tadi, namun setidaknya tautan erat jemari kedua lelaki tersebut cukup membuktikan keduanya saling menyamankan diri.

"Aku tunggu sampai kau pulang ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah, aku tidak tahu kapan urusanku selesai" tolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa menunggu-

"-tidak perlu Jongin" Baekhyun memotong cepat, kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum pada lelaki itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan juga...terima kasih untuk semua perhatianmu" ucapnya tulus. Membuat Jongin tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk membawa lelaki mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Masih dengan posisi yang saling merengkuh, Jongin menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatap dalam pada kedua mata indah tersebut. "Baekhyun..semua ini terasa sulit bukan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun namun bola matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon... bagilah denganku, gunakan aku, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku Baek. Karena aku..." Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk mengecup kening lelaki mungilnya, mengusap surainya dengan sayang, sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan lelaki itu. "...aku menyayangimu. Ingatlah itu"

 _"Jaga dirimu selalu nak. Ingatlah ayah menyayangimu"_

Ungkapan yang terucap oleh Jongin tadi, tak sengaja membangkitkan ingatan Baekhyun tentang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang ayah padanya. Hatinya bergemuruh, sedang gumpalan air mata tak sanggup lagi dibendung olehnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, isak tangis pilu segera menggema di dalam mobil dan Baekhyun sudah tak mampu lagi menegakkan tubuhnya, hingga berakhir dalam pelukan hangat lelaki di sebelahnya. Jongin sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan akan itu, meski bagian depan kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup karena derasnya derai air mata Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu dengan mengusap lembut pungungnya secara berulang-ulang.

Setelah dirasa tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda, Jongin menarik tubuhnya, namun tidak sampai melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Tak usah pedulikan opini orang lain, dan jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi" sambil berucap, jemari Jongin terjulur untuk menghapus genangan air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Ada aku, yang akan datang kapanpun kau membutuhkanku Baekhyun" ia tutup ucapannya dengan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang telah basah, turun ke hidung mungilnya, tidak lupa kedua pipi tirusnya, dan berakhir cukup lama di bibir tipis miliknya. Ketika Baekhyun enggan melepaskan bibirnya dan turut membalas gerakan Jongin, maka hanya bunyi kecipak dari tautan bibir keduanya yang mendominasi hingga menit-menit berikutnya.

...

Meski sekujur tubuhnya masih melemah, dan langkah kakinya seoalah tak bertenaga, namun Baekhyun tak menampik kebersamaannya dengan Jongin tadi menimbulkan sejumput kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam hatinya. Jujur, Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana cara lelaki itu berbicara lembut padanya, memberikan perhatian penuh kasih padanya, hadir disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang, bahkan cara lelaki itu menyesap bibir dan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengakui ia menyukai itu.

Kim Jongin, yang entah sejak kapan, yang tak pernah Baekhyun sadari, diam-diam mulai merasuki relung hatinya. Meski belum sepenuhnya menghapus nama seseorang yang terlebih dahulu menaungi hatinya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Harusnya Baekhyun membenci lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Bukan justru mengharapkan lelaki itu datang menemuinya, seperti yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

 _Love is blind, right?_

"Lihat itu Baekhyun si jalang"

Baekhyun mengernyit, tersadar dari lamunannya kala mendengar bisikan yang menyebut namanya dari arah samping. Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, baru ia menyadari sejak tadi seisi kampus memandang terpusat padanya. Dan dari ekspresi mereka, Baekhyun yakin bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang positif.

"Cih ayahnya pembunuh, putranya seorang jalang. Keluarga mengerikan!"

"Hmm..aku tidak menyangka padahal Baekhyun mahasiswa cerdas. Ah jangan-jangan ia menggoda para dosen untuk memberinya nilai A!"

"Aku rasa begitu. Bahkan kata pamanku yang bekerja di perusahaan tempatnya magang, setiap hari selalu terdengar suara desahan dari ruangan Direktur Park. Gila! Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan tubuhnya setiap hari!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dan sekuat tenaga melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengabaikan hinaan dan makian yang didengarnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya

 _'Sejauh apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku Park Chanyeol?'_

...

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya masuk"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sopan, sebelum melangkahkan tungkainya masuk ke dalam. Ia duduk di kursi yang memang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

"Kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Ya benar, saya Byun Baekhyun"

"Sebelumnya aku ucapkan belasungkawa atas kepergian ayahmu. Tapi...apakah kau mengetahui mengapa kau dipanggil kemari?"

"Tidak Pak"

Baekhyun berbohong, tentu saja. Setelah mendengar berbagai hinaan yang ditujukan olehnya sejak tadi tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya.

Pria paruh baya di depannya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutar kurisnya ke belakang, mengambil sebuah map di atas meja di belakangnya, kemudian menyodorkan map itu kepada Baekhyun. "Bukalah" perintahnya.

Adalah foto saat dirinya setengah telanjang yang sedang setengah tengkurap di atas meja, dengan sesuatu yang mengisi belahan tubuh bawahnya; yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali ia membuka map tersebut. Pada foto tersebut hanya wajahnya yang terlihat jelas, sedang Chanyeol dibuat buram pada bagian wajahnya. Foto kedua adalah foto saat dirinya telentang di atas meja dengan mulut terisi penuh oleh kejantanan sang CEO. Dalam foto tersebut, Baekhyun mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan menduga bahwa Baekhyun begitu menikmatinya. Tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya saat itu Baekhyun meronta menahan sakit pada tenggorokannya. Ketika sampai di foto ketiga, Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan lelaki mungil yang pernah disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sialnya, dalam foto tersebut lelaki itu nampak begitu mirip dengannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi...pihak kampus memutuskan untuk mendrop out dirimu Baekhyun. Maaf"

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar baru saja. Sejak awal Baekhyun tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh pihak administrasi kampusnya, ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan mendatanginya. Lagipula universitas mana yang tidak ingin menjaga nama baiknya bukan? Maka dengan langkah yang semakin lemah dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun pamit undur diri.

Kerumunan yang menghina dirinya masih ia temukan sepanjang langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang. Namun ia hanya bisa menulikan kedua telinganya. Demi apapun ia cukup lelah dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Seakan kehidupan bahagia yang ia jalani hari-hari sebelumnya hanya sebuah bunga tidur belaka.

Sebelum menutup pintu taxi, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk melihat universitas tempatnya menempuh ilmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Mungkin cerita semasa ia berkuliah tidaklah menarik, dan cenderung monoton karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak teman di sampingnya. Namun di belakang itu, Baekhyun memiliki sebuah kisah tentang tempatnya berkuliah ini.

 _"Ayah, jika aku diterima di KAIST, kita akan kembali ke Seoul 'kan yah?"_

 _"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi nak. Tapi yah...ayah akan mempertimbangkan hal itu"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menunjukkan selembar kertas yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya sejak tadi. "Tadaaa! Ayah lihat ini! Aku diterima sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di KAIST yeaayy! Ja-ayah? Ayah menangis? Aku mengecewakan ayah ya?"_

 _"Tidak nak tidak. Ayah hanya...bangga padamu. Mendiang ibumu dulunya adalah lulusan dari KAIST, dan ia begitu berharap kau bisa mengikuti jejaknya kelak" Sang ayah menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, kemudian membelai surai Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kini kau telah mewujudkan harapan ibumu, dan dia pasti bahagia di atas sana. Terima kasih nak, kau memang putra kebanggan kami"_

Lagi, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun.

...

Bagi sebagian orang, rumah adalah tempat ternyaman, yang selalu dinanti dikala lelah dengan segal aktifitas sehari-hari. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun juga termasuk dari orang-orang tersebut. Setidaknya sebelum semuanya telah berbeda kini, dimana tidak ada lagi sosok sang ayah yang akan menyambutnya di rumah. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun enggan untuk melangkah ke dalam, karena demi apapun, sejak kakinya menginjak halaman rumah, kenangan bersama sang ayah berputar di otaknya begitu saja.

Akhirnya meski berat untuknya, Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, dan memutuskan terlebih dahulu merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Saat itu Baekhyun sudah hampir terpejam, ketika tiba-tiba-

"Wah wah wah, siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di situ?'

-sebuah suara bass dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, muncul dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh cepat, dan membelalak melihat siapa sosok yang berada di belakang sofanya. "M-mau apa kau kemari?! Pergi dari rumahku!"

Lelaki itu berdecak remeh. "Rumahmu? Cih! Tentu saja kau belum mengetahuinya" Ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah mengancam, sementara Baekhyun segera bangkit dari sofa dan beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Lihat ini!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Baekhyun merampas selembar kertas yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, tubuhnya bergetar sedang hatinya kembali bergemuruh begitu membaca kata demi kata yang tertuang dalam helai kertas tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus membaca tulisan 'Park Chanyeol' pada Surat Pemindahan Kepemilikan Rumah yang ia genggam, membuatnya tak menyadari sang pemilik nama tersebut sedang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang, dengan hidung mancung lelaki itu yang diusakkan di leher Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan dirimu untuk tetap tinggal disini. Sepertinya ranjangku terlalu dingin untuk kutiduri sendirian. Bagaimana hmm?" sambil berucap, Chanyeol menjalankan bibirnya di sepanjang leher Baekhyun dan berakhir untuk mengulum telinganya, sedang kedua tangannya mulai meraba ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Le-hhh-lepaskanh ak-aku!"

Chanyeol membantah, dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Pada posisi ini dapat Baekhyun rasakan, sesuatu yang keras menabrak bokongnya dan sialnya lelaki itu justru gencar menggesekkan ereksinya berulang-ulang. Baekhyun mencoba meronta kembali, namun tak disangka-sangka Chanyeol justru menggengam erat kejantanannya tiba-tiba, hingga Baekhyun refleks melenguh pelan dan kepalanya terkulai di bahu Chanyeol. Membuat si tinggi menyeringai akan tindakannya. "Jangan munafik Baekhyun...tubuhmu menginginkan ini" Chanyeol berbisik, seiring tangannya yang mulai menarik turun resleting celana Baekhyun. Sementara bibir tebalnya semakin gencar memberikan jejak basah di atas sana, dan mengigit pelan cuping telinga Baekhyun, sebelum membisikkan, "jadilah jalangku dan kau boleh tetap tinggal disini"

Plakk!

Chanyeol membeliak sembari memegang pipinya yang panas, sama halnya pula dengan Baekhyun yang melihat tangannya sendiri, nampak tak percaya akan tindakan beraninya yang baru saja ia lakukan. Belum sadar akan keterkejutannya, Baekhyun dikejutkan kembali ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya, kemudian menggeretnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ch-chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap menarik Baekhyun keluar, tak peduli lelaki mungil di belakangnya beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Begitu tiba di pintu depan, Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan beralih mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya hingga lelaki itu terpaksa mendongak menatapnya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Baekhyun. Berikan tubuhmu padaku atau tinggalkan tempat ini?!" Baekhyun bungkam, tak tahu harus berucap apa. Hingga membuat Chanyeol geram melihatnya. "Jawab aku sialan!" hardiknya.

Baekhyun masih termangu dan memilih menatap kedalam bola mata tajam di depannya. Kedua mata itu sungguh berbeda, dari apa yang dilihatnya di masa lalu. Tidak ada lagi pancaran cinta disana, seperti yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol padanya di masa lalu. Maka atas dasar itu, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka suaranya. "Tidak Yeol. Lebih baik aku-"

Brukk

"-ahk!" Baekhyun meringis ketika dengan kasarnya Chanyeol mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Akibat menopang tubuhnya yang terjatuh tiba-tiba, membuat kaki kanan Baekhyun terkilir. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut sedih dan tak percaya, namun yang didapatkan olehnya tidak ada sama sekali ekspresi iba atau penyesalan di wajah lelaki itu.

"Penjaga!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dua orang berbadan kekar yang nampak asing bagi Baekhyun, sudah berkumpul di depan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuan Park?" jawab salah satu penjaga itu.

"Bawa pergi lelaki ini dan jangan biarkan ia datang kemari lagi!" diucapkan olehnya begitu tegas, begitu dingin, bahkan masuk ke dalam rumah setelahnya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya pasrah ketika dirinya dibawa keluar gerbang. Bahkan ketika gerbang sudah ditutup di depan matanya, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun menolehkan kepalanya.

...

Tanpa disadari, tapak kaki Baekhyun kini telah berhenti melangkah. Tak ada lagi tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi, atau mungkin hanya tempat ini yang berada dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun jatuh terkulai, tepat di samping pusara sang ayah. Tak peduli dinginnya malam dan derasnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, Baekhyun mulai menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

Pintanya hanya satu saat ini. Semoga esok pagi tak pernah datang menyambutnya. Karena Baekhyun sudah menyerah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Detik demi detik, matanya mulai terpejam sedang tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Ia pikir mungkin pada akhirnya ajal akan menjemputnya. Namun semuanya nihil...

Disaat seorang lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba hadir dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Lelaki yang sama seperti yang pernah menolongnya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari telah menyambut, mendatangkan hari baru bagi semua makhluk hidup. Di jam seperti ini, biasanya Jongin masih bercumbu mesra dengan ranjang dan selimutnya, namun berbeda untuk hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan semangkuk bubur dan secangkir teh hangat. Sosok mungil yang berada di kamarnya adalah alasan dari segala tindakannya ini.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin menaiki tangga sambil membawa nampan di tangannya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Jongin mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam.

Tepat ketika ia melihat Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya, saat itu juga Jongin merasakan hatinya teriris pilu. Baekhyun memang telah sadarkan diri. Namun pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan, hanya berkedip sesekali. Tak kuasa melihat lelaki yang ia sayangi seperti itu, Jongin bergegas menaruh nampan di atas meja kemudian menempati posisi di samping Baekhyun.

"Baek...kumohon, jangan seperti ini" tangan gemetar Jongin membelai surai Baekhyun, namun tetap tak ada reaksi dari lelaki itu. "Sudah kukatakan kau memiliki aku Baekhyun..." masih belum ada sahutan dari si mungil. "Demi Tuhan sadarlah Baekhyun!" Jongin mengguncang kedua bahu Baekhyun, namun masih tetap kebisuan yang ia dapatkan. Pada akhirnya Jongin tak tahan untuk membawa lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. "Sial!...apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu hmm? Katakan Baek, apapun itu katakan..." pintanya.

"Mati..."

Jongin membeku dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Mati. Biarkan aku mati"

"Baek..."

"Biarkan aku mati Jongin. Aku mau mati. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi. AKU INGIN MATI JONG-"

"-BERHENTI BAEKHYUN!" pekik Jongin, terengah-engah menahan amarah. Sesal tersirat dari pancaran matanya karena telah menghardik Baekhyun, namun itu memang harus dilakukan agar Baekhyun berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Tangannya terjulur, membelai kembali surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun...jangan seperti ini. Kata-katamu...menyakitiku Baek" lirihnya pedih. Ia sudah akan menundukkan kepalanya, ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya tetesan air mulai berjatuhan di atas seprei. Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati lelaki mungilnya bergelinang air mata sambil membalas tatapannya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin...tapi..hiks.." susah payah Baekhyun berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya. Ia tarik nafas sejenak sambil menatap Jongin dengan dalam. "...tapi aku hanya ingin mati Jongmmhh!"

Maka hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah dirinya yang tiba-tiba didorong berbaring di ranjang, dengan Jongin yang berada di atas tubuhnya menciumi bibirnya kasar, sebelum lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Chanyeol memang berjengit terkejut, tapi hanya karena suara gebrakan pintu, bukan pada sosok yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya dengan raut yang Chanyeol yakin sedang dilanda emosi.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari dengan merusak pintuku?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa menatap lelaki yang terengah-engah di hadapannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu hyung"

Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua pundaknya. "Aku hanya tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya mengapa" sahutnya cuek.

"Ini tentangnya hyung...tentang Baekhyun"

Hening melanda. Hanya sesaat saja Chanyeol nampak terkesiap, namun setelahnya ia berlaku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. "Jadi ini alasanmu mendobrak pintuku? Ckckck" Chanyeol terkekeh meremehkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi mengenai dirinya. Jika bukan karena dirimu, sudah dipastikan saat ini ia telah membusuk bersama ayahnya"

Jongin berdecih mendengarnya. "Omong kosong! Kau menikmati tubuhnya seperti jalang, melenyapkan ayahnya, membuatnya dikeluarkan dari kampusnya, mengambil satu-satunya tempat tinggal yang dia miliki...Demi Tuhan! Lebih baik Baekhyun mati saja hyung!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

Seolah tak gentar melihat Jongin yang nampak seperti akan menerkam dirinya, Chanyeol justru mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab dengan entengnya, "Kalau kau ingin ia mati, ya bunuh saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya"

Dengusan dan tatapan meremahkan diberikan Jongin pada lelaki tinggi di depannya. "Tidak peduli katamu? Cih! Hyung pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?!" Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Persetan dengan kesopanan, Jongin merangsek duduk di atas meja, tepat di atas tumpukan kertas yang dikerjakan Chanyeol. "Dua kali hyung...dua kali kau menyelamatkan Baekhyun ketika ia tak sadarkan diri! Aku tahu semuanya! Kau yang selalu menaruhnya di depat pintu apartemenku, memastikan diriku merawatnya dengan baik dan kau masih bisa berkata kau tidak peduli hah!"

Sesaat, hanya deru nafas Jongin yang memburu saja yang terdengar di dalam ruangan. Sampai akhirnya kekehan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Yeah..kau benar, memang aku yang melakukannya" Chanyeol mengakui. "Tapi kutekankan disini, aku menolongnya agar ia tidak mati begitu saja. Baekhyun harus tetap hidup...dan merasakan penderitaan yang akan kuberikan padanya" seringai miring tak berperasaan ditampilkan oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Jongin menganga dengan hebatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hyung...apakah cintamu padanya benar-benar sirna tak bersisa?" lirih Jongin.

Seringai Chanyeol menghilang, namun ia hanya termangu tanpa memberikan sebuah jawaban. Sesaat, ia kira Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar ketika dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menuruni meja kerjanya. Namun dugannya salah besar-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

-dikala Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya. Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol semakin melebar sempurna dan ia bergegas berdiri dari bangkunya. "Demi Tuhan Jongin, jangan gegabah sialan!" Chanyeol panik bukan main. Demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak akan sepanik ini jika pistol itu tearah menuju kepalanya,

bukan pada kepala Jongin seperti saat ini!

Jongin melangkah mundur perlahan, masih dengan moncong pistol yang menempel pada pelipisnya."Hyung...aku mencintai Baekhyun" Jongin tersenyum kecil, yang justru semakin membuat Chanyeol panik melihatnya. "Ambil nyawaku...dan lepaskan Baekhyun" kembali Jongin tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Bodoh! Aku akan semakin membencinya Jongin!" Degup jantung Chanyeol semakin menggila di setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Langkahnya semakin cepat, terlebih melihat jari telunjuk Jongin menapak di pelatuk pistolonya. Hanya sedikit lagi...

"JONG-"

Brakk!

"-Tuan Park! Byun Baekhyun hendak meloncat dari-ah maafkan aku masuk tiba-tiba Tuan" lelaki yang diketahui Jongin sebagai salah satu tangan kanan Chanyeol itu mendudukkan kepalanya takut.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?!" bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, melainkan Jongin yang kini tengah mendekati pekerja Chanyeol. Rautnya begitu panik, seolah telah melupakan tindakan berbahaya yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"B-byun Baekhyun berdiri di pagar balkon lantai 10 dan dia-"

Tap Tap Tap

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat melihat sosok Jongin yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Lelaki itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, bahkan disaat bawahan Chanyeol itu belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun nampaknya mengacaukan akal sehatnya, mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan sejak tadi.

...

Baekhyun hanya tak mampu lagi berfikir dengan benar, hingga membuatnya berdiri di tempat ketinggian seperti ini. Sungguh, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya, akan memilih cara ini untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Disaat kehidupan seolah mengkhianati dirinya, maka kematian adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya.

Ia menoleh cepat, ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dan seorang lelaki tampan adalah sosok yang berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Baekhyun nampak sedikit terkesiap, namun segera ditutupi oleh raut datarnya. "Melakukan apa yang kau inginkan selama ini Yeol"

"Lalu mengapa masih diam saja? Menungguku datang?"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya, namun ia sudah terbiasa akan itu. Tarikan nafas panjang terlebih dahulu diambil olehnya sebelum memulai berucap. "Ya, aku memang menunggumu datang kemari. Kau harus melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri akibat dari segala perbuatanmu padaku, dan ini akan menjadi mimpi burukmu sepanjang waktu!"

"Lucu sekali Byun Baekhyun, memangnya siapa dirimu?" tak disangka, Chanyeol justru tertawa seolah apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun hanya lelucon belaka. Ia berdeham sejenak, mentralisir tawanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Silahkan melompat sesukamu dan sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu di neraka"

"Ch-chanyeol..kau..kau benar-benar biadab!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Naif sekali Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir setelah kau mati akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu? Dan kau pikir aku akan menyesal dan menangisi kematianmu hah?!" Baekhyun membeku atas kata-kata Chanyeol yang menusuk dirinya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak bergeming ketika entah sejak kapan, lelaki kejam itu tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini. Sambil menampilkan seringai angkuh dan kedua tangan yang menyilang, Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Kau hanya mati sia-sia Baekhyun. Orang tuamu tidak akan menyambutmu disana, dan aku...aku akan tetap melanjutkan hidupku dengan tenang, bercinta dengan orang lain sambil menikmati rumah baruku saat ini" sahut Chanyeol dengan entengnya.

Di sisi lain, nampak Baekhyun yang rautnya sudah memerah sempurna, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kebencian yang begitu dalam pada lelaki di depannya ini. "Kau... kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal Chanyeol. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH-"

Greb!

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun turun, kemudian memenjarakan dirinya dalam himpitan pagar. Chanyeol menyangga dagu Baekhyun hingga mendongak, dan mengunci pandangan keduanya. Sejenak, hanya deru nafas keduanya saja yang terdengar saat ini, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka suaranya.

"Tetaplah hidup...dan jadilah lelaki yang kuat Baekhyun" pertama kalinya Chanyeol berucap lembut, namun sayangnya kebencian Baekhyun terlalu besar untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang celananya, yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah senjata api. "Ambillah ini" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan jemari Baekhyun untuk menggengam pistol tersebut. Sesudahnya, keduanya saling bertukar pandang kembali seiring jemari Chanyeol yang menangkup pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Temukan aku, dan gunakan ini ketika kelak kita berjumpa kembali"

Chanyeol beranjak pergi, setelah menyempatkan untuk mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun sebelumnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut, yang sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk dilakukan olehnya. Karena Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk menutup rapat kisahnya bersama Chanyeol, digantikan sebuah dendam membara.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, berdiri sosok Jongin yang sepertinya sejak tadi berada di sana, mendengarkan semua yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku telah melepaskan Baekhyun" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat. Ia tepuk pelan pundak Jongin, dan berkata "kau bisa hidup bahagia dengannya Jongin, sampai jumpa" ucapnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol sudah akan menuruni tangga sebelum tiba-tiba suara Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung, semua yang kau lakukan ini...semata-mata untuk masa depannya 'kan? Apakah kau...masih mencintainya hyung?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Meski selama ini aku telah bersikeras untuk tidak memikirkan Baekuyun, namun kenyataannya...aku tidak pernah berjuang melupakan dirinya"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan aku yang suka chanyeol rambutnya abu-abu, makanya karakter chanyeol di ff ku kebanyakan abu-abu ga jelas gitu kan wkwkwk.

Jadi gimana? Chanyeol ini jahat apa baik? Masih sayang Baek atau ga? Chanbaek atau Kaibaek? Hihihi

Oiya, terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, dan follow. Review lagi yah teman-teman? :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Someone Behind You**

With

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

.

.

"Nah! Bagaimana? Suka dengan penampilanmu?" Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum penuh harap, menanti jawaban dari lelaki muda yang sedang mematut di depan cermin. Melihat sudut bibir si lelaki yang mulai menukik ke atas, menandakan lelaki tersebut menyukai perubahan pada dirinya, yang mana merupakan hasil karya cipta sang wanita.

"Woah! Aku tidak tahu bisa sesexy ini Bi!" Kekeh si lelaki begitu riang, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada sang wanita, "apakah dia akan menyukai ini Bi?" Sebersit keraguan hadir dalam benaknya.

Wanita paruh baya bernama Bibi Ahn itu mematri senyuman teduh, dan menepuk lembut pundak si lelaki. "Baekhyun...tidakkah kau ingat betapa setianya ia mendampingimu pada saat itu?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lantas mengapa kau meragu? Bahkan dalam kondisi terburuk pun ia tetap bertahan disampingmu sayang...jadi jangan khawatir oke?" Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk, namun kini dengan senyuman indah yang mengembang di bibirnya. Menghantarkan kelegaan pada Bibi Ahn, yang tak lama kemudian memicingkan matanya pada yang lebih muda. "Aku pikir sepertinya dia yang akan kesulitan mengontrol 'adik kecilnya' melihat penampilan barumu" Goda si bibi, membuat kedua mata sipit si lelaki membelakak.

"Astaga Bibi!" Pekik si lelaki sedikit heboh.

Bibi Ahn hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya, dan seakan tak kunjung puas melihat gerak salah tingkah dari si lelaki, maka dengan niat ingin menggodanya kembali, ia mulai mendekati telinga lelaki tersebut. "Kalian pasti sudah sering melakukan 'itu' bukan? Bagaimana? Apakah ia begitu tangguh ketika di ranjang?" Tanya si bibi setengah berbisik.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Paras manisnya dipenuhi rona merah padam, sedang indera pendengarnya sudah tidak berfungsi menyerap kata-kata senonoh yang dilontarkan oleh Bibi Ahn. Maka, sebelum sang bibi berucap semakin jauh, Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap nyalang pada wanita tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan hentikan Bibi! Kau tidak lihat disini banyak orang huh?!" Keluh Baekhyn, sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Sementara Bibi Ahn tertawa begitu lepas, nampak puas berhasil menggoda lelaki muda yang telah dianggapnya sebagai putranya. Hanya sekejap mata saja tawa itu turut menulari Baekhyun, dan keduanya pun larut dalam suasana gembira.

Hingga sayup-sayup terdengar suara kegaduhan dari seberang toko Bibi Ahn, membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan atensinya menuju sumber suara.

Praangg!

Dentingan kaca yang beradu dengan kerasnya lantai, beserta samar-samar lolongan minta tolong dari beberapa penghuni toko seberang, menggerakkan tungkai Baekhyun mendekati tempat kejadian.

"Jangan gegabah Baekhyun" Bibi Ahn menahan lengan Baekhyun sambil menggeleng tegas. Baekhyun lantas berhenti, hanya untuk memberikan tatapan meyakinkan pada si bibi.

"Tidak apa Bi. Sudah sekian tahun aku berlatih dan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengukur kemampuanku" Jelas Baekhyun, untuk menenangkan si bibi. Maka ketika anggukan kepala dari Bibi Ahn didapatkan oleh Baekhyun, lelaki muda itu bergegas melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

...

Situasi menegangkan terjadi tak jauh dari toko milik Bibi Ahn. Potongan kaca yang berserakan di lantai, meja dan kursi yang tak beraturan, dan sepasang suami isteri selaku pemilik kedai makanan kecil ini, sedang meringkuk takut sambil mendekap erat gadis kecilnya. Sementara sang pelaku yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kerusakan ini, berdiri dengan angkuh bersama tiga kawanannya.

"A-ampuni kami Tuan, lu-lusa akan kami lunasi semuanya" Mohon sang suami, sambil berulang kali menggosok kulit sepatu si penagih hutang, yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum angkuh di wajahnya.

"Lusa dan lusa...selalu itu yang kau janjikan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Kau ingin mempermainkanku hah?!" Sang ayah menggeleng dengan hebatnya dan sedikit meringis ketika sepatu kulit itu menginjak telapak tangannya. "Cih! Sial sekali. Bahkan tidak ada satupun hal berharga dari tempat mengerikan ini yang bisa ku-ah...ternyata aku melewatkan sesuatu" Lelaki itu mulai tersenyum, mengakibatkan sepasang suami isteri di bawahnya semakin meringsut ke dinding.

Dan keduanya tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mendekap erat sang gadis kecil, kala sang ketua geng berjongkok dan menatapnya penuh kilatan mematikan. Tidak peduli sekeras apa ayah dan ibunya mencoba melindungi gadis kecil tersebut, ketika sang ketua sudah menjentikkan jemarinya sebagai isyarat, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan ini selain memohon dan meraung bak kesetanan.

Tanpa peduli bagaimana hancurnya kedua orang tua si gadis kecil, sang ketua membawa gadis tersebut dalam gendongannya. Kedua mata tajamnya mengamati lamat-lamat sekujur tubuh gadis itu, menimang besarnya keuntungan yang akan ia peroleh dari gadis ini.

"Lepaskan gadis kecil itu!"

Para penghuni ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tanpa terkecuali sang ketua yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan sosok tamu tak diundang tersebut. Adalah seorang lelaki mungil bersurai cokelat terang, memiliki mata sabit yang dihiasi sepasang softlens cokelat, dilengkapi sebuah guratan tatto di lehernya, memberikan kesan sexy pada parasnya yang lugu. Dengan perawakan diri yang jauh berbeda dengan tipikal 'pria sejati', sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk berdiri dengan dagu mendongak, untuk menantang para kawanan penjahat di depannya.

"Jadi..." Si ketua terlebih dahulu menurunkan gadis kecil dalam gendongannya, kemudian melangkah mendekat pada pahatan indah tak jauh darinya. "...apa yang membuatmu datang kemari cantik?" Godanya, sungguh terpesona pada paras indah lelaki di depannya.

"Sederhana saja. Aku ingin menyeret kalian keluar dari tempat ini" Jawab si mungil.

"Woahaha yang benar saja!" Si ketua tertawa sejenak, terkesan merendahkan lelaki di depannya. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju ke depan, menangkup sebelah pipi mulus itu dengan tangannya. "Siapa namamu cantik? Kuakui keberanianmu membuatku tertarik" Ucapnya sambil membelai pipi lelaki itu.

"Byun Baekhyun" Jawab si mungil dengan cepat. "Simpan itu di kepalamu baik-baik dan cepat singkirkan tanganmu sebelum kau menyesalinya"

Dengan seringai meremehkan, lelaki jahat itu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Mengapa? Kau ingin aku menyentuh bagian tubuhmu yang lain?" Tanpa menunggu adanya balasan, lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menggerakkan tangannya menuju belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun, membelainya sensual. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun hanya bungkam dengan wajah datarnya, sedang yang lain kembalo membawa tangannya kembali bergerak ke bawah, melewati lehernya, berhenti sejenak ketika hendak mencapai area dada si mungil. "Atau yang ini? Haruskah aku menurunkan tangan-

Sleb!

-AAKK SIALAN KAU!"

Lelaki jahat itu memekik begitu kuat, sekaligus merintih atas nyeri yang ia rasakan dari pisau yang tertancap di punggung tangannya. Kemurkaan nampak jelas dari rautnya, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Baekhyun si pemilik pisau. Si penjahat hendak mencoba menyerang Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi si mungil itu begitu gesit menghindar, dan-

Sleb!

"-AARGGH!" Si ketua kembali merintih, lebih keras dan lebih memilukan dari sebelumnya, ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya sebuah pisau menancap di tubuhnya. Tepatnya pada tempurung lututnya, hingga membuatnya jatuh terkulai di lantai. Sambil menahan sakit, ia menatap nyalang pada kawanannya, "Kalian lihat apa hah?! Cepat habisi dia sialan! Ucapnya emosi.

Satu lelaki yang berbadan besar, maju lebih dulu mendekati lawan kecilnya. Secara mengejutkan ia melayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi, namun Baekhyun pun tak kalah cepat untuk menghindar dan melesat ke belakang lelaki itu. Belum sempat si lelaki berbadan besar berbalik ke belakang, Baekhyun sudah menapakkan kakinya menuju lutut bagian belakang si penjahat hingga akhirnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Kedua kawanan yang lain maju bersamaan menyerang Baekhyun, dengan menggenggam pisau di tangan masing-masing. Melihat itu, tak membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut sedikitpun. Sudut bibirnya justru menukik ke atas, seiring dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengambil sebilah pisau dari saku jaketnya.

Serangan pertama datang dari arah kiri Baekhyun. Ia masih mampu menghindar dengan baik, memelintir tangan si penjahat hingga menjatuhkan pisaunya. Namun tanpa diduga serangan tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya, dan untungnya refleks Baekhyun cukup baik hingga ujung pisau itu hanya merobek lengan bajunya. Belum sempat ia menstabilkan posisinya, serangan kembali datang dari berbagai penjuru, dimana tiga kawanan itu serempak bersatu melawannya.

"Akh..." Baekhyun meringis merasakan nyeri pada goresan di bahunya. Kemampuan Baekhyun dalam bertarung mungkin terbilang cukup baik saat ini. Namun jika diserang beramai-ramai seperti ini, ia masih belum cukup tangguh untuk melawan. Terbukti dari tubuhnya yang kini jatuh terkulai di lantai.

Melihat Baekhyun nampak tak berdaya lagi untuk melawan, si ketua penagih hutang menyeringai puas dan melangkah mendekat dengan kaki pincangnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menarik surai Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Harusnya kau tidak mencoba melawanku sayang, lihat wajah cantikmu ini..." Baekhyun meringis sesekali kala jemari si penjahat mengusap beberapa luka di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku untuk mengobati ini hum?"

Baekhyun hanya membisu, membiarkan jemari si penjahat membelai bibir tipisnya yang sedikit tergores, menunggu hingga lelaki itu mendekati wajahnya dan..

Sleb!

"AARGHH AWAS KAU SIALAN!" Sementara lelaki itu terus mengumpat dan memegangi wajahnya yang tergores pisau, Baekhyun sang pelaku justru terkekeh puas atas perbuatannya.

Kesabaran si ketua sudah pada ambang batasnya. Emosi dan rasa sakit yang menggila, dalam sekejap menggelapkan akal sehatnya hingga membuatnya mengambil pisau dari tangan anak buahnya. Tangannya terangkat tinggi-tingi, siap melayangkan pisau itu untuk menghujam tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, hingga tiba-tiba-

Brummmm

-suara pedal gas motor yang memekakkan telinga dari arah luar, menyita fokus semuanya. Si pengendara motor turun dengan begitu elegan, memasuki ruangan dengan derap langkah yang pasti.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka helm di kepalanya, menampilkan paras tampan nyaris sempurna, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega di tempatnya. Sambil mengacak-acak helai cokelat gelapnya, si lelaki tampan itu kembali melangkah menuju para kawanan yang mengeremuni Baekhyun.

Ia berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun, cukup dekat untuk mengamati berbagai luka yang tertoreh di wajah manis itu. Dirasanya sudah cukup mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun, si tampan mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada keempat lelaki lainnya.

"Adakah diantara kalian yang ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya si tampan pada sekelompok penjahat itu, membuat keempatnya mengerutkan dahi sambil bersikap waspada. Dengan raut datar tanpa emosi yang tersirat, sebuah seringai mematikan mulai muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena tidak akan ada hari esok bagi siapa saja yang telah menyakiti kekasihku"

.

.

.

Menit demi menit telah terlewati, namun kedua anak adam berbeda usia ini masih setia duduk berhadapan di atas sofa panjang. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara keduanya, selain rintihan kecil yang berulang kali mengalun dari lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Awh..sakit Jonginn~~" Keluh si lelaki mungil, ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka di pelipis kanannya.

"Sudah tahu sakit, masih saja gegabah. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak datang hah?" Sungut Jongin.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Lalu aku harus diam saja melihat orang lain ditindas?!" Jawabnya tak kalah ketus.

Jongin berdecak sekaligus memutar matanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak untuk meredam emosinya, sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya mengobati Baekhyun. "Kemampuanmu memang sudah cukup baik saat ini, tapi jangan memaksakan diri Baekhyun" mulainya tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengukur kemampuanku sekaligus menolong-Awh! YAK KAU INI!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, menatap tajam Jongin sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terasa begitu perih. "Kalau tidak mau mengobatiku ya sudah! Aku pergi saja!" Pekiknya kesal, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Hanya selangkah lagi saja jemarinya menggapai kenop pintu, ketika secara tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mengkhawatirkan kekasih mungilku ini? Aku tidak suka siapapun menodai wajah cantikmu sayang" Jongin berbisik, diikuti hujanan kecupan olehnya di sisi wajah si mungil kesayangannya.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri mengulum bibirnya, mati-matian menahan senyum yang ingin berkembang. Ia menghentak tubuh Jongin ke belakang, hingga rengkuhan keduanya terlepas. "Tidak usah peluk-peluk! Peluk saja lelaki lain yang tidak akan GEGABAH dan MEREPOTKAN kekasihnya" Sarkas Baekhyun, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin meraih kembali tubuh Baekhyun, lalu memutarnya hingga keduanya berhadapan. "Kalau aku inginnya dirimu bagaimana?" Godanya.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tantangnya tak mau kalah.

Untuk sesaat, suasana begitu sunyi tanpa adanya debat kata diantara keduanya. Sampai satu menit kedepan keadaan tetap lengang tak berubah, hanya tubuh keduanya saja yang semakin merapat tiap detiknya. Baekhyun terlalu kelu hanya untuk membuka bibirnya, sama halnya pula dengan Jongin yang memilih melangkahkan tungkainya, menghimpit Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya.

"Jangan mencoba memancingku Baekhyun..." Suara Jongin serak mendalam, sedang netra cokelatnya mulai menggelap. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, berbisik halus di permukaan bibir tipis kekasihnya. "...Jangan berani mencobanya dengan penampilan sialan ini..."

Bagaikan tersihir oleh sebuah mantra, bukannya mendorong Jongin menjauh, Baekhyun justru melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sabitnya yang menyayu. "Bagaimana penampilan baruku? Aku merubahnya untukmu" Bisiknya malu-malu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku mengontrol diri untuk tidak menyeretmu ke ranjang Baekhyun..."

"Kalau begitu jangan ditahan lagi..." Baekhyun berbisik lembut, sedang Jongin mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak hasratnya yang berapi-api. Dan satu kecupan berani yang diberikan Baekhyun pada bibirnya, hanya semakin memperburuk pertahanan dirinya.

"...selama 24 jam dalam 720 hari ini, tidak pernah sekalipun kau mencoba menyentuh diriku. Bahkan kau memilih menuntaskan hasratmu sendiri ketimbang melakukannya dengan orang lain" Baekhyun menjeda sesaat, untuk mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Jemari lentiknya mulai merayapi kemeja Jongin untuk melepaskan kancingnya satu persatu, sedang wajahnya kian tak berjarak, "Silahkan...lakukan apa yang kau mau Jongin..."

Bisikan halus dari Baekhyun adalah sepatah kata terakhir yang terucap sebelum Jongin menabrakkan bibirnya. Tidak ada kesan halus dan lembut di sana, namun Baekhyun nampak tak keberatan dan turut mengimbangi sesapan yang begitu menuntut di bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya kian terdesak menghimpit dinding seiring detik terlewati. Jongin nampak bagai singa kelaparan, terus menundukkan wajahnya selagi menahan tengkuk kekasih mungilnya. Sedang Bakhyun sendiri terbuai oleh hasratnya, dengan berani menggigiti belahan bibir Jongin, yang semakin menghilangkan akal sehat si lelaki tan.

Benar adanya bahwa Jongin tak pernah menyentuhnya selama ini, meski hanya sekedar tautan bibir sederhana pun ia tak pernah mencoba. Kondisi Baekhyun saat itu yang tak ayalnya seperti pasien depresi akut sepertinya menjadi alasan utamanya. Namun Jongin tak pernah keberatan akan itu, selalu hadir di setiap ia membuka mata maupun hendak menutup mata. Seakan tak pernah jauh dari sisinya meski hanya untuk 1 detik saja.

Pernah suatu malam Baekhyun sengaja berpura-pura tidur lebih awal untuk menelisik apa yang kekasihnya lakukan jika di malam hari. Nyatanya Jongin memang benar-benar pergi saat itu. Baekhyun mengikutinya dalam diam, sempat merasa kecewa dengan berbagai pikiran negatif yang muncul dalam benaknya. Disaat Jongin berhenti di suatu tempat yang tak asing baginya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menerjang Jongin dalam sebuah pelukan haru, ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa setiap malam kekasihnya itu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar memasak bersama Bibi Ahn.

Katakan bagaimana Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta.

Bila semua yang lelaki itu lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan dirinya.

'"Uhh" Baekhyun melenguh dengan mata terpejam, sementara Jongin sibuk menghiasi leher Baekhyun dengan sesapan kuat dari bibirnya. Membuat si mungil hanya mampu melenguh berulang kali, tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya kini telah bercumbu mesra di sofa.

Puas akan berbagai warna merah keunguan pada leher Baekhyun, Jongin membawa bibirnya kembali ke atas untuk menautkan lidah keduanya. Sepanjang dagu hingga rahang Baekhyun telah dialiri oleh campuran saliva keduanya, dan Jongin kembali membawa bibirnya untuk menyesap mengikuti aliran saliva tersebut. Bibir penuh dosa itu terus bergerak, beriringan dengan ujung pakaian Baekhyun yang perlahan digulung olehnya ke atas.

"J..jonginhh" Baekhyun mulai bergetar, dikala jemari Jongin menyapa tubuh polosnya. Kedua mata sabitnya kian terpejam erat, sedang bola matanya bergerak tak karuan dalam pejamannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat menapaki kening hingga pelipisnya. Ketika gigitan basah mulai mencapai area paha dalamnya, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berupaya menahan gejolak dalam dirinya semata-mata demi kebahagiaan sang kekasih.

Sangat disayangkan. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun mengelak, ia tidak mampu memungkiri bahwa tidak ada lagi hasrat yang menggelitik akal sehatnya.

Diredam begitu saja oleh sebuah trauma dari masa lalunya.

"Buka matamu..." Jongin berbisik, namun Baekhyun bersikeras menutup matanya, menahan linangan air mata yang siap membendung. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu...jangan takut" Bisik Jongin kembali, sembari membelai lembut pipi sang kekasih.

Derai air mata mengalir begitu deras ketika Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap nanar pada Jongin, menggengam jemari Jongin di pipinya. "Maafkan aku...trauma sialan itu masih menghantuiku..." Isakan Baekhyun semakin kuat, dan Jongin berinisiatif melesakkan si mungilnya yang rapuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sshh...tidak apa sayang..." Jongin mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang. Kemudian melepas sejenak rengkuhannya, untuk membuat keduanya saling bertukar tatapan. "Aku mencintaimu dengan hati, bukan dengan hasrat. Ingat itu" Tegasnya untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Rona merah begitu kentara menghiasi kedua pipi Baekhyun, disertai sorotan haru dari kedua mata sabitnya yang berkilauan air mata. Ia sempatkan mengecup dalam bibir sang kekasih, menyalurkan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya, sebelum menempatkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Untuk sesaat keduanya larut dalam keheningan, merasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan tubuh masing-masing. Saling mendengarkan detak jantung yang terasa berirama, diselingi kecupan-kecupan lembut yang diberikan Jongin pada surai Baekhyun.

"2 tahun sudah terlewati, kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea?" Jongin memulai dengan hati-hati.

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memberikan gelengan tegas. "Tidak sekarang Jongin. Tidak disaat Tuan Choi mengatakan bahwa informan bayarannya melihat bajingan itu berada di sekitar Osaka. Ah! aku tak menyangka pada akhirnya kami berada di satu tempat yang sama!" Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan, kemudian tersenyum maklum ketika sorotan kebencian mulai tampak pada sepasang mata sabit itu.

"Kupastikan Osaka akan menjadi tempat terakhir persembunyiannya" Diucapkan Baekhyun begitu lantang, tanpa keraguan.

Kembali, Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum maklum dan memilih membawa kembali tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Jemarinya berulang kali membelai surai kekasihnya, sedang pikirannya dibiarkan jauh berkelana, memutar kembali kilas balik berbagai hal yang telah keduanya lewati hingga detik ini.

Jongin tak pernah mengira, bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini begitu berbelit layaknya kumparan benang kusut, seakan tak ada lagi pilihan jalan keluar untuknya. Tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah, dimana masing-masing memiliki alasan tersendiri atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menginterupsi dendam membara yang dimiliki Baekhyun untuk melenyapkan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Ia tidak akan sanggup. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebab itulah alasan terbesar Baekhyun melanjutkan hidupnya.

Jongin tak pernah mempermasalahkan bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi kehidupan Baekhyun, tak perduli jika sekedar ungkapan cinta sederhana tak pernah terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih.

Semua yang ia lakukan murni ketulusan dari hatinya, atas dasar perasaannya yang begitu mendalam pada si mungil. Dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun, tak pernah sekalipun ia melewatkan hari tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. Memperhatikan berbagai perubahan yang terjadi pada lelaki tersebut.

Pada setengah tahun di awal, menjadi masa-masa yang paling sulit bagi keduanya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya mampu duduk membisu di ranjang sepanjang hari dan menjerit tidak karuan di malam harinya. Tak jarang Jongin pun sering menjadi sasaran amukan lelaki itu, hingga berbagai bekas luka cakaran samar-samar terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Prihatin akan kondisi Baekhyun yang nampak jauh dari kata membaik, maka pada akhirnya dengan keputusan yang paling memilukan dalam hidupnya, Jongin menawarkan sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

Merubahnya menjadi seorang lelaki yang lebih kuat. Atau dengan kata lain membantunya untuk menuntaskan dendam pada Chanyeol. Melenyapkannya.

Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang juga berharga dalam hidup Kim Jongin.

Tiada hari tanpa rasa bersalah di benak Jongin. Namun melihat Baekhyun mulai perlahan-lahan mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya, perasaan bersalah itu menguar begitu saja. Biarlah yang akan terjadi nantinya, biarlah semua kesakitan akan mendatanginya, asalkan senyuman terus terpatri di bibir lelaki mungilnya.

2 tahun telah terlewati tanpa disangka. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang lemah dan penakut. Sosok itu telah lama mati, digantikan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan gemar bermain dengan berbagai senjata tajam.

Terhitung telah berbagai negara mereka kunjungi, hanya demi menelusuri keberadaan Chanyeol, yang dibantu oleh Tuan Choi selaku bawahan ayah Baekhyun. Dan di sinilah keduanya berada saat ini. Tepatnya di Osaka, di tempat yang sama dimana Chanyeol berada.

Dering ponsel di atas meja, menarik Jongin kembali dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia sedikit terkesiap melihat waktu telah berlarut hingga tengah malam, dan kekasih mungilnya nampak sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya. Melihat ID pemanggil di ponselnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang menuju teras apartemennya.

'Hn' Sahutnya singkat, sudah tahu tujuan si penelpon menghubunginya.

Dengusan kesal terdengar samar-samar dari seberang. 'Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dan tidak akan ada yang keenam. Cepat kembali ke Korea sebelum aku yang datang menyeretmu blacky'

Jongin memutar matanya. 'Sialan kau. Tunggu sampai aku pulang Oh Shithun!'

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya dan menghela nafas sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. 'Mengenai Chanyeol hyung...kau benar-benar tidak tahu keberadaannya?'

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin menjawab tegas. 'Tidak. Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah menghubungiku, dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak itu' jelasnya yakin.

'...' Hening sesaat, Jongin mengira panggilannya telah terputus hingga suara helaan nafas Sehun terdengar samar-samar. 'Ingat, jangan sampai bos turun tangan menyeretmu pulang dan juga...jangan lupa hubungi kami jika kau bertemu Chanyeol hyung'

'Hn, aku mengerti" jawab Jongin singkat, sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun.

Pikirannya kembali melanglang buana, tepat setelah memastikan ponselnya telah tersimpan rapi di saku celananya. Nampaknya dosa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu begitu besar, hingga penebusan yang mendatanginya pun begitu pelik.

Meski selama 2 tahun penuh Jongin selalu hadir di sisi Baekhyun, nyatanya tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada lelaki itu, terutama pada latar belakang pekerjaannya. Seperti organisasi ilegal pada umumnya, tidak pernah ada kata resign bagi para anggota yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Yah...mungkin masih ada pilihan terakhir.

Yang harus ditukarkan dengan sebuah nyawa.

Maka sebab itu, Jongin tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan ilegalnya. Ia hanya meminta cuti panjang, dengan dalih untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang menghilang begitu saja. Entahlah...sesungguhnya ia yakin Sehun dan sang bos tidak mempercayai dirinya begitu saja. Namun hingga detik ini, tak ada satupun tindakan yang sekiranya mengancam kekasih mungilnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, sembari menghela nafas putus asa. Belum ada benang merah akan permasalahannya antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kini permasalahan lain mulai bermunculan mengacaukan ketenangan hidupnya.

Baekhyun...tidak pernah tahu akan kebenaran yang disembunyikan secara rapi oleh Jongin di belakangnya. Dan bahkan Jongin tidak sanggup meski hanya sekedar membayangkan akibat yang akan diterimanya kelak, ketika kebohongannya terkuak.

Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia begitu enggan untuk kembali ke Korea. Jongin belum menyiapkan dirinya. Tidak akan pernah siap.

Melepaskan Baekhyun dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah pepatah mengatakan: Tidak ada istilah kebohongan untuk kebaikan, apapun alasan yang mendasarinya. Sebab kebohongan adalah pengalihan dari suatu kebenaran, dan kebenaran yang tertutupi tidaklah menjadi suatu kebaikan kembali.

Seharusnya...Jongin memaknai sepenggal pepatah tersebut, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil suatu tindakan.

Atau mungkin ia tahu, namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya, memilih untuk menerima apapun resikonya, hanya demi kebaikan lelaki mungil yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya.

Tapi tetap saja...seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk membawa kebahagiaan pada Baekhyun, tetap lah cara yang ia pilih tidak benar adanya. Bahkan cenderung membuat pelik keadaan yang ada. Sebab, jika sekali saja kau menciptakan kebohongan, maka akan ada kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya.

Maka disinilah Jongin berada saat ini, yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun baik Sehun, sang bos, maupun Baekhyunnya. Jemarinya membuka kenop pintu yang ada di depannya, membuka lebar untuk memudahkannya masuk ke dalam, dan mendapati sosok lelaki sedang duduk memunggunginya. Jongin membawa tungkainya mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak sosok tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung"

Seberapa banyak kebohongan yang telah ia ciptakan, dan siapa saja yang telah ia bohongi, tak mampu lagi Jongin perkirakan jumlahnya.

...

"Ini, minumlah. Kau tampak begitu kacau dari yang kulihat minggu lalu"

Jongin mengambil kaleng bir yang disodorkan padanya, menyesapnya sesaat sebelum memulai berbicara. "Yah..begitulah. Dan sialnya sosok yang bertanggung jawab akan kacaunya kondisiku saat ini, sedang duduk santai meneguk sekaleng bir dalam keadaan yang sungguh sangat baik-baik saja" sindir Jongin telak.

Pada kenyataannya, Jongin tidak melebih-lebihkan ucapannya. Ini adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu bahkan tampak lebih bugar dari hari ke hari. Tidak ada kerutan di kening serta tatapan dingin seperti yang ditunjukkan olehnya dulu. Digantikan oleh tatapan bersahabat dengan senyuman yang berhiaskan lesung pipi diwajahnya. Jongin tak begitu yakin siapa atau apa yang telah merubah sosok dingin tersebut, sebab tidak banyak yang berubah dari gaya hidup lelaki itu. Ia tetap menjalankan perusahaannya dari jauh, selagi menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari orang lain.

Pada pertemuan pertama, Jongin sempat bertanya mengenai alasan dibalik perubahan diri lelaki itu. Namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya sekenanya, dimana saat itu Chanyeol berkata, "ada seseorang yang datang dan tinggal bersamaku, merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik"

Mulut menganga adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin saat itu. Meski belum ada satupun kesimpulan pasti yang bisa ditarik dari ucapan Chanyeol, namun setidaknya Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan bahwa Chanyeol sudah menemukan sosok baru, yang nampaknya berarti dalam hidupnya.

Mengingat pertemuan terakhir antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat Jongin tak habis pikir. Semudah itukah menggantikan posisi Baekhyun dari relung hatinya?

Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis, sembari mengedikkan bahunya. "Mengurusi satu anjing kecil saja kesulitan. Dasar payah" Remehnya sambil mengangkat kaleng bir untuk disesap, sampai akhirnya Jongin tiba-tiba bersua.

"Setidaknya rasakan dulu bagaimana 'gigitannya' sebelum kau meremehkanku hyung" Sombong Jongin, mengurungkan niat Chanyeol untuk meneguk kaleng birnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki yang lebih muda sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun benar-benar memburumu hyung. Tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mampu merenggut nyawamu dengan kedua tangannya" Suara Jongin memelan, terdengar begitu lirih.

"Aku tahu" Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan sekenanya.

Sudut bibir Jongin menukik kecil, sembari geleng-geleng kepala mendapati reaksi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. "Benar juga. Tentu saja kau sudah mengetahui segalanya hyung..." Jongin memajukan kepalanya, menopang dagu sembari menatap lurus pada Chanyeol. "...sebab tak pernah sedetikpun kau berhenti mengawasi kami selama 2 tahun ini..." Bisik Jongin. Chanyeol hanya bungkam, namun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya kau awasi, apakah itu aku ataukah Baekhyun" Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya kembali, masih dengan tatapan terkunci pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawabnya hyung, hanya saja...berhentilah melakukan itu" Pinta Jongin, mengela nafasnya sesaat, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya untuk dilemparkan di atas meja. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya seperser pun hyung. Jangan lagi mengirimiku uang secara diam-diam"

Chanyeol masih enggan untuk berbicara, hanya menatap sekilas credit card yang baru saja dilemparkan Jongin ke arahnya.

"Hyung, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin membantu, kami tidak butuh pengawasan ataupun uangmu yang berlimpah" Chanyeol akhirnya membawa obsidiannya kembali pada Jongin, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Rumah Baekhyun. Kurasa itu lebih berharga dari apapun hyung. Bisakah...Baekhyun mendapatkannya kembali? Aku yang akan membayarnya dengan apapun yang kau minta" ucap Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Termasuk nyawamu?"

Jongin menangguk cepat, yakin akan keputusannya.

Detik demi detik mulai terlewati, terasa bagaikan berhari-hari bagi Jongin, yang mewanti apa kiranya yang akan dilontarkan oleh lelaki di depannya. Jongin sedikit menaruh harapan dikala sudut matanya menangkap Chanyeol mulai menganggukkan kepalanya, dan hendak membuka mulutnya sampai ketika pintu ruangan terbuka lebar tiba-tiba, dimana seseorang masuk begitu saja dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kita bisa pergi se-ah...maaf masuk tiba-tiba" ucap sosok tersebut, menyadari ada orang lain di depan Chanyeol. Begitu mengetahui Jongin adalah tamu dari Chanyeol, sosok tersebut bergegas meringsut dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol.

Kedua mata membeliak lebar, tubuh begetar serta degup jantung yang menggila adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jongin disaat melihat rupa sosok yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Tak ada detik yang ia lewati untuk mencermati setiap inci sosok di depannya, termasuk interaksi antar keduanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol mencoba melindunginya dan ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Tidak apa, jangan takut. Jongin berada di pihakku", maka Jongin tidak mampu lagi menahan keinginannya untuk menginterupsi kedua orang di depannya.

"H-hyung" panggil Jongin terbata-bata. Ia melangkah maju dengan kaki gemetarnya. "A-apa yang telah kau lakukan hyung? Demi Tuhan...kau...KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!" Pekiknya kuat hingga terengah-engah setelahnya. Sementara Chanyeol tetap berada dalam posisinya, dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu tenang. Ketika Jongin hanya beberapa centi di hadapannya, tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pelan pundak yang lebih muda.

"Ceritanya panjang Jongin, dan ini sulit untuk dimengerti" Ucap Chanyeol, mencoba meyakinkan Jongin. "Pulanglah dulu. Mengenai rumah Baekhyun...asistenku akan menghubungimu dalam beberapa hari kedepan" tambahnya lagi.

Namun Jongin lantas segera menggeleng tegas. "Tidak hyung, ini benar-benar bukan masalah sepele. Aku mohon ceritakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya padaku hyung..." Bujuk Jongin sepenuh hati. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu identitas milik Jongin. Chanyeol menerima kartu tersebut, membaca sederetan alamat sebuah apartemen di dalamnya.

"Datanglah ke tempatku. Kata sandinya tidak berubah hyung" Chanyeol sedikit membola menatap Jongin, terekesiap akan fakta yang baru saja di dengarnya. Adalah tanggal disaat pertama kali keduanya bertemu, yang dijadikan Jongin sebagai deretan kata sandi apartemennya. Chanyeol sudah akan mengiyakan tawaran yang lebih muda, sampai sesuatu tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya. "Aku tidak mungkin-"

"-Baekhyun bekerja sampai larut malam" Sela Jongin, membaca keraguan pada lelaki di depannya. "Datanglah pada pagi atau siang hari hyung, kumohon..." pinta Jongin kembali.

Chanyeol masih diam dalam posisinya, nampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, niat Jongin untuk memaksa Chanyeol dengan kekerasan teredam begitu saja dikala anggukan setuju yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi, diberikan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, namun di belahan bumi yang berbeda, nampak dua lelaki duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa. Keduanya hanya membisu, memasang telinga baik-baik guna mendengarkan suara yang keluar dari rekaman ponsel di atas meja. Sedang netra keduanya menajam, sama-sama memperhatikan beberapa lembaran foto yang terjejer rapi di dekat ponsel tersebut.

Adalah dua lelaki yang begitu dikenal oleh keduanya, yang tercetak pada lembaran foto tersebut. Dan dua lelaki yang sama pula, selaku pemilik suara yang terekam dari ponsel di sampingnya.

"Boss..." Sehun memanggil lelaki di sebelahnya, dikala mendapati lelaki itu larut dalam lamunannya meski suara rekaman sudah berhenti. Bukan sebuah ucapan yang ia dapatkan atas panggilannya, melainkan kekehan panjang yang sarat akan ancaman. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan sesuatu hal mengerikan yang akan menimpa kedua sahabatnya dalam waktu dekat.

"Bukan sekali dua kali mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, maupun bertindak diluar perintahku..." sang Boss berucap di tengah kelengangan. "...dan tidak pernah sekalipun aku mempersoalkan hal itu, bahkan sebersit rasa curiga pun tak pernah kupikirkan" Sehun hanya diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi lelaki itu. "Tapi...ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama melindungi pihak yang bertentangan denganku..." Sang Bos menjeda untuk mengambil selembar foto dari atas meja, kemudian menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Maka itu tandanya... mereka berdua mendeklarasikan sebuah pengkhianatan" ucapnya dingin sembari meremukkan lembar foto di jemarinya.

"Boss..." Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemari sang boss, namun dihempaskan begitu saja olehnya.

"Tidak Sehun. Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk kali ini. Mereka lebih memilih sampah kecil itu dibanding aku yang senantiasa hadir di masa kelam mereka, yang memberikan dorongan bagi mereka untuk bangkit kembali, hingga trauma di masa lalu tidak lagi menghantui keduanya" keluhnya, benar-benar menyiratkan kekecewaan di dalamnya. "Selalu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun...seolah kehadiranku tidak berarti apapun dibandingkan dirinya"

Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Sebaiknya kita selidiki dulu lebih lanjut, mungkin saja-"

"-mungkin saja apa Hun?! Apa lagi yang ingin kau sangkal hah?!" Sang boss menyela dengan cepat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap nyalang pada Sehun. "Faktanya semua orang meninggalkanku untuk Baekhyun! Ayah pergi meninggalkan aku dan ibu karena Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin mengkhianati diriku juga hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun, LALU KINI KAU JUGA INGIN BERGABUNG BERSAMA MEREKA HAH?! SILAHKAN PERGI BIAR AKU-"

Greb!

Pekikan penuh luapan emosi yang dilontarkan oleh sang bos, teredam seketika dikala Sehun membawa sosok rapuh tersebut dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, persetan dengan status antara sang bos dan bawahannya, asal lelaki itu bisa tenang kembali, maka Sehun tak segan-segan untuk mengupayakan berbagai cara demi memberikan ketenangan dan kenyaman bagi lelaki itu.

Sesungguhnya, seperti inilah interaksi keduanya di masa lalu. Sehun yang selalu sigap melindungi, sementara lelaki yang lain lebih senang bermanja padanya. Namun semuanya sirna, dikala suatu permasalahan pelik mendatangi kehidupan pribadi sang bos. Tidak ada lagi bosnya yang manja, bersahabat dan suka membuatkan masakan untuknya. Digantikan oleh sosok yang dingin, dengan api kebencian yang melingkupi dirinya.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati namun jemari Sehun masih setia mengusapi punggung sosok dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepalanya sesaat, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku telah bersumpah pada ayah dan ibumu, untuk terus berada di sisimu dan menjagamu baik-baik. Namun tanpa sumpahpun..." Sehun mengurai pelukannya, menangkup wajah sang bos hingga bersitatap dengannya.

"...aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu...Soo"

.

.

.

2107\. Merupakan tanggal dan bulan dimana Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, ketika ia menyelamatkan lelaki itu dari serangan para geng jalanan. Nampaknya Jongin menganggap saat itu sebagai hari yang krusial, hingga menjadikan 4 deret angka tersebut menjadi kata sandi apartemennya.

Bunyi 'Pip' langsung terdengar setelah Chanyeol memasukkan 4 digit angka sandinya. Pintu segera terbuka lebar, dan Chanyeol tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membawa tungkainya melangkah masuk.

Suasana yang begitu lengang, menyambutnya ketika sosoknya menapaki area ruang tengah. Chanyeol tidak terganggu akan suasana ini, sebab sebelumnya ia memang merencanakan kunjungannya tanpa memberi tahu Jongin terlebih dahulu. Sebuah kejutan kecil, menurutnya.

Chanyeol mengamati arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan waktu saat ini adalah pukul 11 tepat, yang artinya Jongin akan kembali pada 1 jam mendatang. Sambil menunggu Jongin kembali, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengitari apartemen Jongin, dan memilih kamar tidur sebagai tempat terbaik untuk menunggu.

Kenyatannya Chanyeol sedikit menyesali keputusannya menunggu di kamar Jongin.

Karena tidak ada satu bagian pun dalam kamar itu, yang tidak terhiasi oleh pajangan foto sosok seorang lelaki mungil nan cantik.

Bukan karena foto Baekhyun yang tersebar di mana-mana, yang membuat Chanyeol geram. Toh, sang CEO ini memiiki jumlah foto yang lebih banyak daripada ini di kediamannya.

Namun...beberapa foto Baekhyun yang sedang berpose mesra dengan Jongin, yang membuatnya begitu terganggu. Kalau bukan apartemen Jongin, mungkin Chanyeol sudah membakar habis lembaran foto tersebut, atau mungkin beserta apartemennya pun ia sanggup.

Menghindari emosinya yang hendak memuncak, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Dan saat itulah netra bundarnya menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam silver di dekat lemari pojok kamar. Chanyeol beranjak bangkit kembali, mendekat ke arah objek yang tak asing baginya.

Itu adalah revolver miliknya.

Tepatnya menjadi milik Baekhyun, setelah 2 tahun yang lalu ia serahkan pada lelaki itu. Dilihat dari kondisinya yang mengkilap tak berdebu, pastilah Baekhyun menjaga barang pemberiannya ini dengan baik.

Tentu saja, karena dengan senjata inilah Baekhyun akan merenggut nyawa Chanyeol kelak.

Kembali pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi ini nampak datar, tidak ada secercah raut khawatir pada rupa tampannya. Justru seulas senyuman tulus, perlahan-lahan terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Seolah dirinya sudah siap akan datangnya hari itu. Menunggu dengan tenang hingga Baekhyun membawa maut padanya.

Dalam masa penungguannya, Chanyeol tidak hanya duduk diam menanti. Banyak hal yang ia lakukan, dan sebagian besar berkaitan dengan si lelaki mungilnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah orang lain ketahui...sesuatu hal yang kiranya tak akan pernah dibayangkan Jongin dan Baekhyun, akan dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Suntikan dana yang melimpah beserta pengawasan selama 24 jam penuh, hanyalah sebagian kecil ulah tingkah Chanyeol yang diketahui oleh Jongin. Hal lainnya seperti bagaimana Sehun dan bos mereka tidak mampu melacak keberadaan Baekhyun, bagaimana Jongin mendapatkan apartemen ini dengan mudah, darimana datangnya dokter psikiatris terbaik untuk Baekhyun, termasuk Bibi Ahn yang selalu mendampingi Jongin dan Baekhyun, yang nyatanya adalah Bibi dari asisten Chanyeol, tidak pernah Jongin ketahui adanya.

Ketika terdengar samar-samar suara dari arah dapur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar menuju sumber suara. Kiranya itu adalah Jongin yang mungkin sudah kembali. Namun nyatanya dugannya salah, sebab sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ini, adalah seseorang yang berperawakan kecil. Sosok tersebut memutar badannya, dikala Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

Ekspresi terkejut nampak di wajahnya, sedang mulutnya berucap, "Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Secerah nuansa biru yang menaungi, secerah itu pula penggambaran suasana hati Jongin siang ini. Langkah demi langkah yang ditapaknya begitu ringan, sedang senyuman hangat tak hentinya terlukis di bibirnya.

Semua tingkah laku konyolnya ini bermula ketika ia keluar dari gedung perusahaan milik Chanyeol, dengan membawa selembar map yang telah dinantinya selama beberapa hari ini, yakni surat kepemilikan rumah Baekhyun.

Awalnya Jongin mengira Chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkan sertifikat tersebut kepadanya, setelah hampir seminggu tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Namun tadi pagi, seorang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai asisten Chanyeol, menghubungi Jongin untuk segera datang ke kantornya.

Dan ketika Jongin sudah mendapatkan sertifikat tersebut di tangannya, kemudian mencermati dengan baik tiap penggal kata yang tertulis, saat itulah ia memahami mengapa membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan sertifikat ini padanya.

Chanyeol...menjadikan nama Baekhyun sebagai pemilik sahnya. Diberikan secara cuma-cuma.

Entahlah...dalamnya laut mungkin bisa diukur dan diketahui isinya. Namun dalamnya hati seorang Park Chanyeol...hanya Yang Maha Kuasa dan Chanyeol sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Sedikitpun Jongin tidak mampu memastikan bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun saat ini. Dibilang sudah berakhir, nyatanya segala tindakan yang lelaki itu lakukan, selalu berujung pada kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, jemarinya mengepal perlahan, meremas sisi sertifikat pada genggamannya. Keinginan itu datang kembali mengisi relung hatinya...

Keinginan untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Tanpa ada nama Chanyeol yang membayangi keduanya.

"Jongiinn!"

Seruan lembut dari sosok mungil di belakangnya, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lamunan panjangnya. Sosok itu nampak terengah-engah mendatanginya, dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak pada paras manisnya.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya beruntun.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, sembari merapikan helai poni di kening si mungil. "Aku baik-baik saja Baekhyun" jawabnya menenangkan.

"Lantas mengapa kau memintaku untuk pulang lebih awal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis saling tertaut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu" jawab Jongin, semakin menambah kerutan di kening Baekhyun. Ketika yang lebih mungil hendak membuka mulutnya, telunjuk Jongin demgam cepat membungkamnya, dan memberikan gelengan kecil padanya. "Eh-em. Tidak disini sayang, kau akan mendapatkannya nanti di dalam" sahutnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mencibir samar sebelum membuka pintu apartemen dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan kaki mungilnya yang menghentak-hentak ke lantai. Sedang Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku kekanakkan sang kekasih.

Kerutan pada kening Baekhyun muncul kembali disaat netra sabitnya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa dari arah dapurnya. Berbagai hidangan favoritnya nampak terjejer rapi di atas meja makan, lengkap dengan sepasang lilin di tengahnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Untuk apa semua ini Jongin?" tanyanya bingung. Bukan sepenggal awaban yang segera ia dapatkan, melainkan kedua tangan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya, mendekap erat tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak bersuara kembali, menunggu sampai Jongin mengatakan sesungguhnya.

"Semua yang kusiapkan ini untuk merayakan hari bahagia kita" Jongin berbisik lembut sembari mengecup sesaat pelipis Baekhyun, sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Akhirnya tiba saatnya dimana kita bisa kembali ke Korea, Baek" ucapnya berseri-seri.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang penuh semangat, Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka dan segera melepaskan pelukan keduanya. "Jongin.. sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pulang saat ini. Mengertilah" ucapnya sedikit kesal. Melihat Jongin tetap tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun memutar mata dan berdecak pada lelaki itu. "Ayolah Jongin, lagipula aku tidak memiliki apapun-"

"-tidak rindu pada rumahmu hum?" Senyuman Jongin kian melebar, sedang Baekhyun dibut ternganga olehnya. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, disaat selembar kertas terpampang di depannya. Itu adalah helaian kertas yang ia ingat berada di genggaman Chanyeol 2 tahun yang lalu, yang dulu berisi nama Chanyeol di dalamnya, dan kini telah tergantikan oleh deretan huruf 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"J-jongin...bagaimana...bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana caranya. Jagalah ini baik-baik"

Ya. Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu.

Bahwa Chanyeol memberikan rumah itu padanya tanpa imbalan apapun. Bahkan dengan kondisi yang tetap terawat, tanpa ada satupun yang berubah di dalamnya.

Obsidian Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap Jongin penuh damba. " Demi Tuhan Jongin. Kau...aku...apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu Jongin...?" lirih Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng kecil, sembari membawa tubuhnya mendekat, dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun hingga keduanya saling bersitatap. "Aku tidak butuh apapun..." bisiknya lembut, lalu mengusap setetes air mata yang lolos di pipi Baekhyun. "Selama senyuman indah terus terlukis pada malaikatku yang cantik ini...itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"Jongin..." Kehangatan segera melingkupi relung hati Baekhyun yang terdalam. Jantungnya berdebar hebat, sedang tungkainya tak mampu lagi menahan untuk segera membawa tubuhnya mendekat, mencapai belahan bibir milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Disesapnya belahan bibir itu penuh damba, terburu-buru, mencerminkan perasaan menggebu-gebu bercampur hasrat yang mulai membakar dirinya. Lengan rantingnya menarik tengkuk Jongin, membuat tautan keduanya lebih dalam. Baekhyun yang kali ini lebih mendominasi, dimana ia yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan benda lunaknya untuk ditelusupkan ke dalam mulut Jongin, menggoda milik sang kekasih untuk saling beradu dengannya.

Hawa panas mulai melingkupi Jongin, dan ia mulai merasa gerakan bibir Baekhyun sedikit memaksa. "Mmh..Baekmmh tunggu sebenmmmh" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah menggigit bibirnya kembali, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengulangi tautan lidah sebelumnya. Jemari lentiknya juga mulai bergerak, membuat pola sensual mulai dari dada Jongin hingga perut kekarnya. Tak hanya itu saja, Baekhyun juga dengan berani menabrakkan tubuh bagian bawah keduanya, dan semakin sering dilakukan setiap detiknya.

Begitu banyaknya godaan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Jongin, membuat batas kesabarannya habis dan hasrat yang tinggi segera melenyapkan akal sehatnya. Tangan kanannya menangkup rahang Baekhyun, membuatnya mendongak, kemudian melahap habis belahan bibir tipis itu dalam mulutnya. Sedang tangan kirinya mulai berkelana merayapi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, berhenti pada belahan sintal di bawah sana.

"Mmhhh" Baekhyun melenguh di sela-sela cecapan bibirnya, disaat jemari Jongin meremas kuat sisi bokongnya. Lenguhan lembut itu lantas membuat Jongin menggila, dan mengulangi kembali perbuatannya hingga lenguhan demi lenguhan terus dikeluarkan melalui mulut Baekhyun, juga membuatnya perlahan-lahan menaikkan kakinya, meminta Jongin untuk menopangnya.

Akal sehat keduanya semakin kacau ketika posisi Baekhyun sudah berada dalam gendongan Jongin, dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pada dinding. Bibir tipis Baekhyun yang kini sudah menebal, ditinggalkan oleh Jongin untuk berpindah mencumbu area tubuh Baekhyun yang lainnya.

"Ngghh" Baekhyun melenguh kembali dengan dadanya yang membusung, meminta Jongin untuk terus menggigit putingnya yang mengeras dibalik kemejanya. Tubuhnya yang terus menggeliat, membuat kelelakian keduanya terus bergesekan, semakin membumbung gairah sepasang adam ini. Mengikuti nalurinya, jemari Jongin mulai melucuti helaian pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, dimulai dari jeans ketatnya kemudian satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Namun ketika Baekhyun benar-benar tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya, reaksi mengejutkan justru terjadi pada Jongin. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya, kemudian hendak menurunkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, sampai si mungil yang memberontak dan menahan kakinya.

"Tidak Tidak, kumohon jangan hentikan!" pinta Baekhyun, sambil menatap penuh harap pada Jongin.

"Sshh Baek...jangan seperti ini. Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk menyenangkan diriku. Ingat traumamu sayang..." bujuk Jongin.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menyembuhkan trauma ini..." Baekhyun berbisik halus, sembari mengunci pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Ajari aku, bimbinglah aku, tundukkan aku hingga meneriakkan namamu malam ini"

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol? Sedang apa disini? Ingin menemui Jongin?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menunduk hormat terlebih dahulu. "Ah..ya Bibi Ahn. Aku ingin menemui Jongin, namun sepertinya lain waktu saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik pada jamuan hidangan yang disusun rapi oleh Bibi Ahn._

 _Bibi Ahn mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak tidak, makanan ini bukan untuk suatu acara khusus. Tunggu saja di kamarnya sesaat lagi Jongin akan kembali" ucapnya lembut._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali melangkah. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya"_

Suatu kesalahan yang fatal bagi Chanyeol, mengikuti saran sang bibi untuk tetap menunggu di kediaman Jongin.

Sebab sejak puluhan menit yang lalu, indera pendengaannya tanpa henti dipaksa mendengarkan,

"Aaahh...more Jonginhh moreee. Please uhhh...please don't stop moving..."

"Mmhhh...Jonginhhh akuhh...akuhh"

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana paras bahagia seorang lelaki mungil di atas sofa sana, seorang lelaki yang senantiasa mengisi ruang pikirannya, sedang menjemput klimaksnya di bawah kungkungan seorang lelaki lain, yang terus menghentakan kejantanannya tanpa henti.

Chanyeol teringat di masa kecilnya, ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya, tak ada reaksi apapun yang diperlihatkan olehnya. Lalu berlanjut di masa mudanya, ketika berbagai senjata api maupun senjata tajam menorehkan luka hebat pada sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol juga tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat itu.

Namun pada saat ini. Ketika dengan jelas ia mendengar,

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin...hanya dirimu"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halooo halooo waaah maapin semakin telat updatenya huhu. Ide ada, semangat untuk nulis juga ada, tapi waktunya yang gak ada :(. Maaf kalo chap ini kurang berkenan, karena dibuatnya bener-bener disela ujian dan kegiatan organisasi heu.

Ohya, sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para admin **Room of Fanfict,** karena sudah memilih ff ku yg absurd as a winner hehehe. Thank you and be patient for the request hihi

Yang kedua soal reviewers. Duuhh...aku gatau deh. Yang bikin aku semangat dan kepikiran untuk terus nulis ya karena kalian teman-teman :). Terima kasih untuk supportnya dan maaf kalo aku masih belum maksimal dalam pembuatan cerita.

See you on next chap :)


	8. PLEASE READ THIS

Halo semuanya. Maaf mengganggu waktunya sebentar dan lagi-lagi bikin kesel kalian yang baca hmm.

Jujur awalnya nggak ada niatan untuk bikin cuap cuap atau apalah ini namanya. Aku juga minta saran kesana sini dulu, apakah kiranya pantas buat tulisan seperti ini. Tulisan ini aku buat bukan untuk dikasihani atau apapun itu, tapi agar kalian tahu aku ngga sembarangan hiatusin ff gitu aja tanpa alasan.

Dibilang ngga niat ngelanjutin cerita? Kabur gitu aja gamau lanjutin cerita? Astaga...kalau mau tahu, ada chapter yang harusnya bisa diupdate mba mba.

Aku tahu pasti kalian anggep aku lebay, baperan, childish tapi...ada saatnya orang punya batas kesabaran. Kalau cuma sekedar kritik penulisan atau alur it's okay aku malah seneng seperti itu walau mirisnya sama sekali ga pernah ada yg kritik itu. Menurutku udah kelewatan ketika:

Dibilang plagiat.

Worst fanfic ever.

Ngga bermutu.

Cerita sampah.

Disuruh berenti nulis. Dan masih banyak lagi yang rasanya kurang pantas untuk diceritakan disini.

Belum cukup ngebash di review tiap chapter di setiap ff yg ku update, lanjut send lewat dm, lanjut lagi lewat pc line, bahkan repot-repot nge pc temenku wkwkwk niatnyaaa

Mungkin keliatannya sia-sia karena setelah berbulan-bulan terus tiba-tiba dihiatusin. Tapi coba dipikir dari sisi aku. Aku udah mikirin ide tiap chapter, sempet-sempetin nyuri waktu senggang buat nulis tapi hanya untuk dapet bash apa itu ga sia-sia?

Ya sudahlah...sekarang apa tanggepan kalian tentangku, aku kembaliin lagi ke kalian, dan buat readers someone behind you...duh...hanya tinggal 2 chap :")

Last, terima kasih buat yang berkenan untuk baca ini, dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya tentang kejelasan tentang ini...hmm...pasti ada alasannya kenapa sampai detik ini akun ini tidak dihapus.

.

.

.

.

Love,

Myungie


	9. Chapter 7

**Someone Behind You**

With

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Oh sehun

Do Kyungsoo

.

.

 **NP: Bigbang, Haru - Haru**

 **Jongin POV**

 _"Hey Chanyeol! Ini Kim Jongin, adik kelas kita waktu di SMP" Kyungsoo hyung, bos kami, menarikku ke sampingnya untuk melihat Chanyeol dari dekat. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa sosok ini, ketika pertama kali aku tergabung dalam organisasi. Tapi kami tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat pembicaraan._

 _"Bolehkan ia tinggal bersamamu? Jongin tidak terlalu baik berbahasa inggris dan pergaulan Amerika kurang cocok dengannya" pinta Kyungsoo hyung, sementara aku memilih diam._

 _Sigh, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi di Korea, ketimbang di negeri asing dan tinggal bersama sosok dingin seperti Chanyeol hyung._

 _"Hmm...terserah saja" Kentara sekali nada malas terdengar dari ucapan Chanyeol hyung. Jemariku sudah mengepal, namun Kyungsoo hyung lebih dulu menepuk pelan bahuku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mau tidak mau pun kami berdua mulai membawa masuk barang-barangku._

 _Terhitung sebulan sudah aku tinggal di flat sederhana berdua dengan Park Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol hyung tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, seolah menganggap aku tidak pernah ada._

 _Entahlah...aku tak mengerti apakah ada yang salah denganku? Apakah ia sesungguhnya keberatan aku menumpang di flatnya?_

 _Hahhh...tak tahukah ia? Aku paling benci diabaikan. Sudah cukup masa kecilku hidup tanpa adanya belas kasihan, dan aku tidak mau itu terulang kembali. Maka dengan itu, aku mencoba membuka diri, mulai memasuki pergaulan malam di Amerika._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Sudah seminggu ini aku pulang larut, memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk mabuk-mabukan di club malam ketimbang pulang ke flat yang sunyi sepi._

 _Pada suatu malam, aku pulang ke flat dengan kondisi sedikit mabuk saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, saat itu nampak sosok Chanyeol hyung yang sedang duduk di sofa televisi, menatap tajam kearahku._

 _"Tidakkah kau mengetahui etika dalam menumpang? Atau kau lupa bahwa flat ini bukan milikmu?" ucapnya dingin dan menyebalkan. Karena kepalaku sungguh pusing, aku hanya merunduk dan berucap, "Maaf hyung"_

 _Kudengar Chanyeol hyung berdecih dan menampilkan ekspresi meremehkan padaku. "Ah...aku lupa. Tentu saja tidak pernah ada yang mengajarkanmu. Pantas kau tumbuh seperti ini" ejeknya._

 _Demi apapun, rasanya aku ingin sekali membalas ucapan pedasnya, tapi mengingat aku menumpang di flatnya, lagi-lagi aku hanya diam merunduk. Setelah menggumam kata 'maaf' aku pun mulai melangkah menuju kamarku, sampai kudengar Chanyeol hyung berbicara lagi._

 _"Setidaknya gunakan otakmu itu untuk memilih teman. Tch! Mabuk-mabukan bersama berandalan. Lalu apa bedanya dirimu dengan ayah tirimu itu? Sama-sama tak berguna dan-"_

 _"-CUKUP HYUNG!" Aku memekik penuh amarah. Dengan nafas memburu, sekuat tenaga aku menahan kedua kakiku untuk tidak berlari menerjangnya. Kulihat Chanyeol hyung sudah bungkam dan berganti aku yang mendecih remeh padanya._

 _"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu. Yang tidak tahu cara menikmati hidup, menutup diri dari dunia seakan duniamu lebih baik dari apapun. Pantas saja orang-orang disekitarmu meninggalkanmu!"_

 _Setelah puas mengucapkan itu aku melenggang pergi._

 _Mengabaikan sorotan terluka yang terpancar dari kedua mata Chanyeol hyung._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan kami semakin memburuk, bahkan semakin parah ketika aku mengetahui Chanyeol hyung mengambil teman-temanku. Entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, yang jelas teman-temanku menjauhiku dan memilih untuk hangout bersama Chanyeol hyung._

 _Aku pun menjadi Jongin yang pendiam kembali, sampai suatu hari aku berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki manis di kampusku. Lelaki itu bersurai blonde, tingginya hanya sebahuku dan betapa terkejutnya aku di pertemuan ketiga kami ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah gay. Sama denganku._

 _Singkat cerita, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih, dan layaknya pasangan muda lainnya, tiada hari bagi kami untuk melewatkan bercumbu mesra. Aku sering membawanya pulang ke flat, tidak perduli jika Chanyeol hyung mungkin akan mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamarku._

 _Di sabtu malam yang dingin, aku pulang lebih awal karena merasa badanku tidak fit. Kulihat ada sepasang sepatu lain di depan, yang menandakan ada tamu di dalam. Namun saat aku melangkah masuk, suasana begitu lengang, tidak ada siapapun._

 _Aku pun menggedikkan bahuku dan melanjutkan melenggang menuju kamarku untuk segera beristirahat. Kamarku berada tepat di seberang kamar Chanyeol hyung. Ketika aku baru saja membuka kenop pintu._

 _"Ahh...cha-chanyeoll...moree pleasehhh.."_

 _Deg! Suara ini sungguh tidak asing bagiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan perlahan-lahan menapak menuju kamar Chanyeol hyung. Nyatanya pintunya tidak terkunci dan aku memutuskan untuk membukanya sedikit._

 _Lalu aku melihat._

 _Kekasih pertamaku. Mendesah dengan hebatnya dibawah hentakan Chanyeol hyung...yang sedang menyeringai kearahku._

 _..._

"Mmhhh" Lenguhan halus dari Baekhyun, menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan tentang memori lamaku. Gila. Bisa-bisanya disaat bibir dan tanganku sedang menjamah sekujur tubuhnya, pikiranku justru melayang pada orang lain.

Entahlah...sepertinya pesan dari Bibi Ahn tadi yang membuatku mengingat lagi kenangan lama itu. Sejam yang lalu, bibi mengirimiku pesan bahwa Chanyeol hyung bertamu ke rumahku dan memutuskan untuk menungguku.

Aku tahu Chanyeol hyung ada di dalam kamarku, mengintipku dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Tapi aku memilih diam...bahkan meneruskan cumbuan panas bersama Baekhyun.

Kau rasakan itu hyung? Itulah yang kurasakan saat dimana kau mencumbu kekasih pertamaku.

Diam-diam aku menyeringai dan mulai membawa atensiku kembali pada si mungil yang sedang menciumi bibirku lapar. Aku sayang padanya, tentu saja, bahkan aku bersumpah rasa cintaku padanya begitu tulus. Namun mengingat Chanyeol masih memperhatikan kami berdua, membuat diriku kehilangan akal.

Jemariku mulai tergerak meraba tubuhnya, dan akal sehatku semakin menggila ketika Baekhyun perlahan melingkari kakinya di punggungku. Aku bawa tubuhnya menghimpit dinding, menyesapinya dalam dan memberikan berbagai tanda kepimilikan di setiap tubuhnya yang terekspos. Mengikuti naluri, jemariku mulai melucuti helaian pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, dimulai dari jeans ketatnya kemudian satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Disaat tubuh Baekhyun telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, aku melepaskan cumbuanku. Tak peduli sebesar apapun aku ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun tetap menjadi prioritasku. Aku tahu ia memiliki trauma atas apa yang telah lelaki sialan itu lakukan padanya di masa lalu, maka aku tak mau memaksakan kehendakku.

"Tidak Tidak, kumohon jangan hentikan!" Baekhyun memohon kepadaku. Kutatap lurus mata sabitnya, sembari mengusap lembut pelipisnya. "Sshh Baek...jangan seperti ini. Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk menyenangkan diriku. Ingat traumamu sayang..." bujukku.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menyembuhkan trauma ini..." Baekhyun berbisik halus, sembari mengunci pandangannya padaku.

Aku terdiam, dengan debar jantung yang menggila.

"Ajari aku, bimbinglah aku, tundukkan aku hingga meneriakkan namamu malam ini" bisiknya.

Sial. Sial. Aku terus mencoba meneriaki tubuhku sendiri, tapi kedua kaki dan tanganku tidak mau bekerja sama. Kakiku berlari menerjang dirinya sedang jemariku mengangkat kembali Baekhyun, menurunkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa. Maka mulailah cumbuan kami, lebih intim dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hyung masih ada di sana, mendengarkan dan memperhatikan kami lamat-lamat.

Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui.

Yang terjadi sesungguhnya dibalik sandaran sofa yang menutupi pandangannya.

Aku tidak melakukan...sejauh yang ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol hyung mungkin melihat tubuhku dan Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di balik sofa, dan mendengar Baekhyun berulang kali mendesah putus asa. Hingga anak kecil pun pastinya menduga bahwa kami sudah bercinta dengan panas.

Namun tetap saja...tidak ada penyatuan saat ini.

Aku hanya menggesekkan kelelakian kami berdua, namun tidak sampai tahap memasuki. Yah...mungkin hanya jemariku saja yang bermain, namun tidak dengan sesuatu di bawah sana. Aku memang menghentak-hentakkan tubuhku.

Tapi itu sengaja. Agar Chanyeol hyung menduga seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mendapat pelepasannya yang pertama, aku menarik tubuhku bangkit. Kulihat Baekhyun terkejut dan mulai terisak menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

Padahal bukan karena dirinya. Bukan karena Baekhyun membisikkan nama 'Chanyeol' ketika ia mendapatkan pelepasannya tadi. Bukan sama sekali.

Hanya saja, tiba-tiba kelanjutan memoriku di masa lalu samar-samar menguar kembali dalam benakku.

...

 _"Kim Jongin sialan! Dimana kau!"_

 _Aku menjauhkan telinga dari ponselku, ketika Kyungsoo hyung meneriakiku di tengah malam. Dugaanku ini pasti berkaitan tentang diriku yang memilih kabur dari apartemen Chanyeol hyung._

 _"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Chanyeol hah?! Sialan! Kau tidak tahu diuntung!"_

 _Ck. Benar 'kan dugaanku._

 _Aku mendengus kesal sesaat, sebelum mendekatkan kembali ponselku. "Kalau kau menelponku tengah malam hanya untuk memarahiku lebih baik-"_

 _"-Chanyeol sedang sekarat bodoh! Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin aku ingin membunuhmu!" Aku tersentak dan lantas bangkit dari tubuhku. Baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkan tempatnya dan terakhir kulihat ia masih menikmati tubuh kekasihku di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin._

 _Setengah tak percaya, aku bertanya pada Kyungsoi hyung. "Tidak lucu hyung. Beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan ia masih menunggangi seseorang yang sialnya kekasihku" sahutku enteng._

 _Beberapa detik lamanya tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo hyung, namun aku bersumpah mendengar isakan samar dari seberang. Ia menangis?! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya disini. Baru saja aku ingin bersuara, Kyungsoo hyung tiba-tiba menyahut._

 _"Datang saja ke ruang ICU RS. Mount Elizabeth...dan lihatlah kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan"_

 _Pip!_

 _Kyungsoo hyung mematikan sambungannya begitu saja. Sejujurnya aku ingin memilih untuk tak peduli, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Namun sesuatu dalam diriku berkata lain...mendesak diriku untuk setidaknya mencar tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Maka tanpa berlama-lama...aku pun melesat menuju rumah sakit._

Memoriku terus menggali lebih dalam, membawa potongan-potongan kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Seiring aku mulai memutar kembali pikiranku, langkahku pun tergerak mundur, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terus terisak mendekatiku.

 _Kacau. Sakit. Rasa bersalah. Adalah yang kurasakan ketika aku baru saja keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol hyung. Langkahku begitu lemah, seakan nyawaku sedang melayang entah kemana. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol hyung dengan jahitan di segala sisi saja, hatiku sudah teriris. Ditambah lagi...ketika Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan semuanya padaku._

 _"Jalang sialanmu dan teman-teman yang kau banggakan itu adalah organisasi gelap brengsek! Mereka dikenal sebagai komplotan penjual organ tubuh ilegal dan lihat yang telah kau lakukan pada Chanyeol!"_

Aku benar-benar melupakan fakta menyakitkan itu. Saat itu Chanyeol hyung tidak sadarkan diri hingga dua minggu, bahkan salah satu ginjalnya terluka parah karena hendak diambil paksa.

Dari keseluruhan ingatan masa lalu yang kuingat, terdapat sepenggal kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo hyung saat itu, yang begitu menusuk hingga relung hatiku.

 _"Chanyeol menggantikan dirimu...hanya demi menjauhkanmu dari para komplotan itu..."_

Semua itu karenaku.

Semua yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan selalu untukku.

Termasuk tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya yang telah ia tunggu selama belasan tahun...diserahkan begitu saja kepadaku.

 _(Yeah, finally I realise, that I'm nothing without you_ )

Maka aku pun jatuh terduduk, bersender pada dinding, yang kutahu terdapat Chanyeol hyung di sisi dinding lainnya. Dengan penuh linangan air mata, aku berbisik padanya dari balik dinding...

 _(I was so wrong, forgive me)_

"...maafkan aku hyung..."

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun? Sejak tadi kau melamun saja? Ada apa nak?" Bibi Ahn tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, menghampiriku yang teridam bagai seonggok patung.

 _(Like the tides my heart is broken)_

Entahlah...perasaanku tak karuan, hingga aku bahkan tidak sanggup memasang senyum palsu padanya, seperti yang kulakukan setiap harinya. Baik Jongin maupun Bibi Ahn, menduga bahwa kondisi jiwaku sudah lebih baik seiring waktu berganti.

 _(Like the wind my heart is shaking)_

Nyatanya tidak. Apa yang telah hancur hingga berkeping-keping, tidak akan pernah merapat seperti sebelumnya, tak peduli sebahagia apapun kehidupan yang datang saat ini.

 _(Like the smoke my love faded away)_

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?" tanya Bibi Ahn kembali, sembari membelai lembut kepalaku. Sedang aku memilih diam, karena tanpa dijawab pun Bibi Ahn tahu bahwa aku mengiyakan pertanyannya.

Sesungguhnya bukan karena Jongin, tapi diriku. Kesalahan fatal yang dibuat olehku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika begitu kurang ajarnya diriku ...menyebut nama lelaki lain di bawah sentuhannya

 _(It never erases like a tattoo)_

Park Chanyeol. Yang diam-diam masih menaungi pikiranku.

 _(I sigh deeply and the ground shakes)_

"Hhhh...entahlah Bi" Aku mendengus lelah, kemudian menopang kepalaku pada lenganku yang terlipat di atas meja. "Aku benci pada mataku, yang tidak bisa melihat ketulusan Jongin padaku. Aku juga benci pada hatiku...yang tidak bisa menghapuskan sesuatu yang telah menghancurkannya..." Aku berucap lirih.

Bibi Ahn menarik sebuah kursi di sampingku, kemudian didudukinya sembari menggenggam jemariku. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud membela Jongin, hanya saja...coba kau ingat kembali nak, masa-masa awal dimana kau bertemu denganku" Aku termenung, sedang Bibi Ahn melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kau hancur...rusak...bagaikan tak bernyawa...menjerit setiap malam. Kau ingat masa-masa itu?" tanyanya padaku.

 _(Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you)_

Aku lantas mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja memori itu tidak pernah akan terhapuskan dari kepalaku. Hari dimana ketika aku merasa tidak akan sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidup. Disaat untuk pertama kalinya aku kehilangan kesucian, tempat tinggal, ayahku, dan juga...

Cinta pertamaku.

 _(Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me?)_

"Dan siapakah yang 24 jam mendampingimu saat itu? Adakah Chanyeol pernah menyempatkan untuk sekedar melihat keadaanmu?" Aku masih terdiam, namun tak terasa jemariku mengepal erat.

 _(You don't answer anything as I cry out 'I miss you')_

Bibi Ahn menggamit jemariku, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Sekeras apapun kau menangisi dirinya, meneriaki kata rindu pada dirinya setiap malam...apakah Chanyeol pernah menjawabnya?"

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Bibi Ahn itu benar. Ketika setiap malam aku berteriak seperti orang gila, mungkin di tempat yang jauh disana, Chanyeol justru sedang asyik tertawa melihat kondisiku. Mungkin ia sedang bercinta dengan gadis atau lelaki lain, menikmati kebahagiaan di atas pemderitaanku.

Itu 'kan yang diinginkannya? Merebut semua yang kupunya, hingga aku terpuruk dalam kesendirianku. Membuatku merasakan apa yang juga ia rasakan di masa lalu, ketika aku meninggalkan Chanyeol si anak yatim piatu, dimana ayahku lah penyebab takdir naasnya itu.

 _(Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times)_

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan helaan nafas panjang, sebelum kembali mematri senyuman tipis pada Bibi Ahn. "Aku mengerti Bi. Hanya saja...tidak ada yang mudah dalam hal melupakan, terutama untuk seseorang yang pernah begitu kokoh mengisi relung hatiku" ucapku pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Aku'pun sudah berusaha keras menghapus semuanya bi, berulang kali...Hanya berikan sedikit lagi waktu untukku..." lirihku pelan. Butuh waktu sekian detik hingga Bibi Ahn mengangguk paham, dan mengecup lembut pucuk kepalaku.

 _(I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless)_

Senyumanku kian mengembang lebar, bergeser untuk memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut. "Aku berjanji Bi, ketika aku bertemu Chanyeol nanti...maka saat itu juga semuanya akan berakhir"

Karena seperti rindu.

Dendam pun harus dibayar tuntas.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 _"Byun Kyungsoo! Ayo cepat bangun dan turun ke ruang makan!" Kudengar pekikan ibuku dari luar pintu. Sebelum ia mulai memekik kembali aku pun segera menjawabnya. "Iya ibu! Aku ke kamar mandi dahulu" dapat kudengar ibuku masih menggumam samar, sementara aku mendengus menuju kamar mandi._

 _Sesampainya aku di ruang makan, kudapati ayah, ibu dan Sehun sudah terduduk rapi di meja makan. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan yang kiranya terjadi di pagi hari ini. Penasaran akan itu, aku pun melenggang mendekati mereka bertiga._

 _"Tadaaaa! Happy Birthday our lovely Byun Kyungsoo!" Ketiganya serempak mengucapkan selamat kepadaku dengan lantang. Ibu memakai topi pesta dari karton, ayah meniul terompet mainan, dan Sehun membawa kue ulang tahun dengan angka 16 di atasnya._

 _Kurasa mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, sebab pandanganku mengabur ketika hendak meniup lilin ulang tahunku. Ayahku menepuk lembut pundakku, sedang ibuku merengkuh pinggangku erat._

 _"Ayo sayang, tiup lilinnya hm?" ucap ibuku._

 _"Jangan lupa mengucapkan permohonan. Meminta lebih tinggi sepertinya bagus" ayahku mengejekku dan sontak mereka bertiga mentertawaiku. Sejenak aku ingin merajuk, namun sirna melihat tatapan sayang mereka kepadaku. Maka dalam hati pun aku berdoa._

 _Semoga kebersamaan ini senantiasa hingga kapanpun._

 _Nampaknya doaku setahun yang lalu, tidak terdengar tulus bagi Yang Maha Kuasa. Sebab tepat di hari jadi usiaku yang 17...kebersamaan ini tinggallah cerita dongeng semata._

 _Bukannya pesta bahagia yang menyambutku, melainkan pertengkaran antar ayah dan ibu yang saat ini sedang terjadi di depanku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan Sehun._

 _Sekeras apapun aku ingin menghapus air mata di pipi ibu,_

 _Sekeras apapun aku ingin menahan ayah untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan kami,_

 _Nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Kedua kakiku seakan lemah tak bertulang, membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja di depanku. Di hari ulang tahunku._

 _Minggu demi minggu telah terlewati, dan aku baru mengetahui alasan orang tuaku berpisah. Ibuku ternyata adalah anak perempuan dari seorang pimpinan organisasi ilegal yang paling berbahaya se-antero Asia._

 _Seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah,_

 _Jika saja ayahku bukanlah seorang kepolisian ternama di Seoul._

 _Tidak hanya itu, nyatanya ayahku juga menyimpan kisah gelap di belakangnya. Pada setahun belakangan ini, ketika ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar tiap harinya, ayahku akan pergi keluar di malam hari dan kembali di keesokan harinya._

 _Kufikir ia pergi ke kantornya untuk menenangkan diri._

 _Nyatanya ia pergi menemui mantan kekasihnya ketika sekolah dulu. Setiap hari. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan.._

 _Ayah sudah memiliki seorang putra dengannya. Byun Baekhyun namanya._

 _Aku pun menerima dan mencoba mengerti akan keputusan mereka untuk berpisah. Toh, sesuatu yang telah rusak tidak akan lagi bisa direkatkan seperti sebelumnya. Namun pada suatu hari, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku._

 _Ketika kakekku yang tidak pernah kutemui datang kerumah kami, membawa seorang pria paruh baya. Seorang pria yang ternyata telah disiapkan untuk menggantikan posisi ayahku. Dan juga...seorang pria yang menjadi awal mula mimpi burukku._

 _Hidup bersama ayah tiriku bagaikan hidup di neraka terbawah. Tiada hari tanpa kulihat ibuku terluka akibat perbuatannya. Ia begitu kasar, termasuk dalam hal menyetubuhi ibuku. Tidak jarang kudengar pecutan ikat pinggang dan teriakan ibuku menggema dari kamarnya._

 _Jika sudah begitu, Sehun akan datang menutup telingaku, lalu membawaku ke kamar untuk segera tidur. Sehun akan mendendangkan lagu untukku, jemarinya mengusap lembut pipiku, berusaha keras agar aku cepat terlelap dalam mimpi, yang pastinya lebih indah dari reality._

 _Di suatu malam yang bising akan gelegar halilintar, aku terduduk sendiri di kamarku. Ibuku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, sedang Sehun baru saja pergi untuk membawakan beberapa kebutuhannya selama dirawat. Sehun tadi sempat bersikeras untuk mengajakku, namun aku menolaknya karena terlalu lelah, dan kini aku mulai menyesalinya._

 _Tenggorokanku yang kering, memaksaku bangkit dari ranjang, lalu keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Ketika aku hendak berbelok menuju ruang makan, kudengaf ayah tiriku memanggilku dari arah ruang kerja._

 _"Ada apa yah" tanyaku di ambang pintu, sedikit takut terhadapnya._

 _"Masuklah dulu, ayah membutuhkanmu" ucap ayahku sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Entah apa yang sedang merasukiku saat ini, hingga aku membawa tungkaiku melangkah ke dalam. Ketika aku sudah berada di samping kursi ayahku, dapat kulihat ada seorang pria lainnya sedang duduk di seberang ayah._

 _"A-ada apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata, mulai merasakan firasat buruk dari ruangan ini._

 _"Tenanglah nak. Ayo kemari..." ayah tiriku menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, sambil tersenyum miring kepadaku. "...duduklah di pangkuanku..." nada suaranya berubah serak, dan aku tidak bodoh mengartikan itu._

 _"A-ah, s-sepertinya aku pergi saja" suaraku bergetar, kemudian segera memutar tubuhku ke belakang, namun-_

 _"Mau kemana manis?"_

 _-entah sejak kapan, tamu ayah tiriku sudah berada di hadapanku, menghalangi jalanku menuju pintu. Ia terus melangkah mendekatiku, sementara aku melangkah mundur._

 _Naasnya...langkahku terhenti oleh lemari di belakangku, dan aku semakin bergidik melihat seringai di wajahnya. Ia bergerak cepat menghimpit tubuhku, membawa mulutnya menyesap sepanjang leherku, sedang tangannya merambat ke segala arah._

 _"Arggghh! Sialan kau!" Lelaki itu mengaduh sembari mengumpat ketika aku baru saja menendang kelelakiannya. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, aku pun segera berlari menuju pintu ruangan. Tapi lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku._

 _Pintunya terkunci. Dan kuncinya telah dibuang entah kemana oleh ayah tiriku._

 _Dapat kulihat kedua lelaki itu tertawa begitu menyeramkan sembari melangkah mendekatiku. Kuambil segera ponsel di saku celanaku, dan mulai memilih siapa yang hendak kuhubungi._

 _Bukan Sehun. Bukan juga ibuku._

 _"H-halo a-ayah? Ayah! Tolong aku ayah!"_

 _Entah mengapa aku merasa ayah lah satu-satunya yang bisa menokongku saat ini. Telepon ini telah tersambung, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari seberang sana._

 _"A-ayah...kumohon hiks...A-aku b-benar b-benar butuh-"_

 _"-Halooo. Ini siapa yaaa?"_

 _Deg. Aku terdiam, mendengar suara bocah lelaki di seberang._

 _"Siapa yang menelpon Baek?" kudengar samar-samar suara ayahku di sana._

 _"Uhm..soo? Baekki tidak bisa membacanya ayaahh~~"_

 _Genggamanku di ponsel mulai melemah, dan ponselku terjatuh begitu saja ketika kudengar ayah berkata._

 _"Biarkan saja Baekhyun, bukan sesuatu yang penting untukku"_

 _Tepat setelah itu, aku tidak mampu merasakan apapun lagi. Meski tubuhku telah terangkat di atas meja, tanpa sehelai benang, terhentak-hentak di antara kedua pria paruh baya._

 _..._

"Ughh" Kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan, membuatku meringis pelan. Selalu seperti ini jika aku berurusan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahku, kentara sekali kekhawatiran dari sorotan matanya.

Ah. Sehun...kapan tiba masanya kita berdua bisa hidup normal hmm.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan membawa kepalaku bersender di pundaknya. "Tidak perlu Sehun. Lebih baik kau siapkan dirimu...karena sesaat lagi semua ini akan berakhir" bisikku dingin, membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

Sambil merengkuh pinggangku, Sehun terkekeh miris. "Bukan hanya dendammu...tapi juga persahabatan kita. Dan tidak ada yang tahu..." Sehun terpejam, dan aku pun ikut memejamkan mata.

"...siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir..."

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

"Ya Soo, selesai makan siang aku akan menemuimu" ucapku pada Kyungsoo, sebelum mematikan teleponnya.

Bohong. Aku tidak berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, seperti yang kuceritakan pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Disinilah aku, di sebuah sofa empuk, di dalam apartemen milik sahabat lamaku. Kim Jongin.

Dibanding Chanyeol hyung, Jongin begitu berharga untukku. Bukan dalam hal romansa, tapi murni sebagai sahabat. Kami berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum aku diadaposi oleh keluarga Kyungsoo.

Ia lah yang selalu hadir melindungiku dari anak-anak panti yang ingin menjahiliku. Menjauhkanku dari bibi yang ingin melecehkanku. Dan yang paling penting...

Jongin yang hadir tepat waktu ketika seutas tali telah melingkar di leherku.

Maka atas apa yang telah ia berikan padaku dulu, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya disergap oleh bos dan kawanannya.

Cinta memang telah membutakan sahabatku itu, tapi aku tak menyalahkannya atas alasan itu. Jongin adalah sosok yang tidak pernah diajarkan apa itu cinta, sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan si mungil itu.

Andai sosok yang dicintainya bukan Baekhyun, Sehun mungkin akan mendukungnya. Namun hati tidak ada yang tahu. Jongin terlanjur jatuh cinta, terlalu dalam, pada seseorang yang salah.

Seseorang yang ingin dilenyapkan hingga tak bersisa oleh bosnya.

Seseorang yang baru saja melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

Sesuai perhitunganku, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki masuk ke dalam. Itunadalah sahabatku, Jongin, yang saat ini mematung melihatku.

"S-sehun? B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!" Jongin benar-benar memucat melihat keberadaanku.

Aku tersenyum miring dan mengedikkan pundakku. "Mudah saja. Aku memencet bel, lalu seorang lelaki manis membukakan pintu untukku dan...bam! disinilah aku" jelasku santai. Mendengar aku menyebut kekasihnya, ekspresi Jongin mengeras.

"Sial! Dimana Baekhyun?!" tanyanya sambil celingak celinguk kesana kemari. Sedang aku tak lantas menjawab, memilih bangkit terlebih dahulu ke hadapannya. "Baekhyun baru saja pergi..." aku berhenti untuk memberikan kekehan penuh arti padanya. "...mungkin menemui mantan kekasihnya.." seringaiku angkuh.

Kulihat kedua tangan Jongin mengepal erat, dan aku segera bergerak cepat mencengkeram lengannya ketika ia hendak pergi.

"Jangan gegabah Jongin! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakkan!" Hardikku padanya. Namun Jongin masih memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti-"

"-AKU MENGERTI SIALAN! AKU MENGERTI!" Aku memekik hingga terengah-engah, berhasil membuat Jongin diam membeku. "Aku berulang kali membohongi Kyungsoo, hanya untuk melindungimu bodoh! Tidakkah kau sadar akan itu hah!" pekikku kembali, sedang Jongin masih diam membisu.

Perlahan-lahan aku lepaskan cengkramanku, dan memegang erat kedua pundaknya. "Dengar Jongin. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau pasti bisa melewatinya hmm? Aku akan membantumu mencari pengganti-"

Brukk!

Ucapanku terbungkam, sekujur tubuhku mengeras kaku. Kepalaku merunduk ke bawah, menatap tak percaya pada Jongin yang sedang bersimpuh di depan kakiku.

"Tidak Sehun tidak...aku tidak bisa...Baekhyun...Baekhyun berbeda" ucapnya terbata-bata, terdengar begitu memilukan dan putus asa. "Aku...aku..siap mati, Sehun. Aku tak takut apapun...asal Baekhyun bisa bahagia. Kumohon...mengertilah..."

Apakah itu Jongin temanku? Lelaki yang tengah berurai air mata ini adalah temanku?

"Silahkan pergi, tapi jangan harap ada jalan kembali. Baik untuk pengampunan...maupun persahabatan kita" ucapku pada akhirnya. Jongin cukup tersentak, menatapku penuh luka. Namun ia segera bangkit, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin telah memilih, untuk masuk ke dalam arena pertempuran akhir. Maka untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya, kukatakan pada Jongin.

"Bertahanlah sampai akhir kawan..."

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Bagai seonggok daging tak bertulang, seperti itulah aku menggambarkan diriku selama ini. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, kehilangan arah petunjuk jalan, bernafas bagai suatu hal yang dipaksakan.

 _(Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong)_

Inilah aku. Park Chanyeol, yang selalu diagung-agungkan setiap orang. Yang selalu berwajah dingin, tak berekspresi, pada siapapun. Tanpa pernah ada yang tahu...apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di baliknya.

Samar-samar kulihat di depan sana terdalat sebuah club, dan kurasa mabuk menjadi pilihan yang tepat pada saat ini. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah masuk, ponsel di sakuku bergetar.

Kim Jongin is calling.

Tch! Aku terkekeh melihat ID pemanggil di ponselku. Sesungguhnya berat rasanya untuk menjawab panggilannya, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Namun atas dasar firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba mendesak benakku, kujawab panggilan.

'Ya Jongin?' sahutku dingin, seperti biasa.

'H-hyung k-kau dimana?!'

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara bergetarnya. "Aku sedang diluar. Mengapa?" tanyaku.

'...B-Baekhyun hy-hyung...'

Mendengar nama lelaki mungil itu disebut, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup. 'Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?! Katakan padaku Jongin!' seruku tak sabaran. Masa bodoh kalau Jongin terkejut atas sikapku ini.

"B-Baekhyun menuju ke rumahmu. Dan Kyungsoo juga-"

Pip!

Tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut, kumatikan sepihak panggilan itu. Aku lantas segera berlari menuju mobilku, dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tidak perduli akan banyaknya pengemudi yang mengumpatiku sepanjang jalan, pikiranku hanya satu.

Keselamatan Baekhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai di apartemenku. Tanpa sempat memakirkan mobilku dengan benar, aku berlari menuju lift untuk mencapai apartemenku. Tiap detiknya bagaikan bom waktu, dengan segala dugaan buruk yang muncul satu persatu di benakku.

Lift akhirnya terbuka, dan aku berlari keluar ketika bahkan pintu lift belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun ketika di sudut belokan menuju ruang apartemenku, tungkai kakiku berhenti.

Disana. Terdapat Jongin yang sedang dipukuli habis-habisan. Menghalangi para bawahan Kyungsoo agar tidak masuk ke dalam.

 _(If we never met each other then it would have hurt less_ )

Tubuhku menegang, serta hatiku seakan diremukkan. Demi apapun, sekujur tubuh Jongin telah bersimbah darah dan penuh luka lebam, namun ia tetap bersikukuh pada posisinya. Lantas aku berpikir..

Andai saja salah satu dari kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun...

Maka tidak akan ada luka, rasa sakit dan dendam. Serta tidak ada yang tersakiti di antara kami bertiga.

Terbakar akan amarah melihat Jongin terkapar lemah, aku pun melangkah ke tempatnya. Namun naas...Jongin lebih dulu melihat keberadaanku, dan mengalihkan bawahan Kyungsoo yang akan melihatku, hingga berakhir dirinya dipukuli kembali.

 _(The promise of us staying together is now a memory baby)_

Dengan darah yang terus mengalir di wajahnya, Jongin tersenyum padaku, dan menggeleng perlahan. Mengisyaratkan aku agar tidak mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan berat hati aku melangkah mundur, untuk melindungi seseorang yang ada di dalam apartemenku.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah diangkut oleh Kyungsoo dan bawahannya.

 _(I'll pray for you)_

Bertahanlah Jongin...

Hanya itu pintaku saat ini.

...

Dengan memutar lewat jalur tangga darurat, dan tangga yang menempel di dinding belakang gedung, tibalah aku di dalam apartemenku.

Tidak ada satupun keanehan di dalam, sama seperti terakhir kutinggalkan. Aku bergegas lari ke kamarku, membongkar lemari senjata untuk berjaga-jaga apabila mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam. Sementara itu otakku terus berpikir, dimana kiranya sosok mungil yang mati-matian dilindungi oleh Jongin.

Selesai mengemasi perlengkapan senjata, aku pun mulai melenggang keluar. Ketika baru saja aku mengunci pintu kamarku, sosok yang kucari-cari kini hadir tepat di hadapanku.

Dengan menggengam pistol yang mengarah ke kepalaku.

Pistol yang kuberikan padanya sekian tahun yang lalu.

"Kaupikir bisa kabur kembali Park?" Baekhyun berucap datar dan dingin. Ia melangkah maju dengan berani, jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. "Tch! Keadaanmu sungguh dalam kondisi baik Park. Sangat menikmati penderitaanku hmm?"

Tidak Baekhyun. Ingin sekali kuteriakkan itu padamu dan menyanggah semua tuduhanmu. Jangankan bahagia, tidur nyenyak saja aku tak pernah.

Namun ini sudah keputusanku. Untuk kebaikannya juga. Maka akupun memilih bungkam, membiarkan ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, dengan moncong pistolnya yang menempel di keningku.

"Kau...tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku...?" ia melirih dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat keningku mengkerut dalam. Kulihat ia menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya erat, hingga genangan air mata lolos mengalir di pipinya.

 _(Just forget me and live on)_

Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Bukankah kematianku adalah yang kau inginkan? Tarik saja pelatuknya Baekhyun, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku. Karena ditembus oleh butir peluru itu lebih baik...

 _(Those tears will all dry up, yeah)_

Daripada melihat air mata membasahi pipimu..

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk ditangisi seseorang sepertimu Baekhyun..

"Katakan sesuatu sialan!" pekiknya dengan berurai air mata yang begitu deras. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menatap kearahku dengan pandangan memohon, membuatku merasa ingin menggantikan jemarinya untuk menarik pelatuk pistol itu pada kepalaku.

"Chanyeol...bicaralah. S-sepertinya aku..." Mata sabit Baekhyun menyayu, seiring kurasakan moncong pistol di kepalaku kian menjauh. Ia melangkah mundur, tersenyum begitu hangatnya padaku.

"...memaafkan dirimu Chanyeol..."

Deg!

Aku mematung, bahkan nampaknya aku lupa berkedip dan bernafas. Kata 'maaf' itu terus berulang-ulang berputar di otakku, dan juga menghangatkan relung hatiku. Masih dengan posisi membeku, kulihat ia menyempatkan untuk membelai lembut pipiku, sebelum memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat pikiranku kosong, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun ketika teringat akan apa yang ada di luar sana, aku berucap dengan lantang.

"Kau masih saja terlalu percaya diri Byun" ucapku dingin, sukses menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. "Jadi kau pikir aku masih mencintaimu? Begitu? Ckckck...naif sekali" sahutku lagi, sungguh berlawanan dengan suara hatiku.

Kulihat lelaki kesayanganku itu memutar kembali tubuhnya, bergetar melangkah ke arahku. "C-coba katakan sekali lagi Park" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Mencoba mati-matian untuk tak terpengaruh, aku menatap remeh padanya. "Byun Baekhyunku yang naif. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku masih mencintaimu" tegasku, sambil melirik pistol yang ia genggam mulai terangkat kembali.

"Kau benar Baekhyun. Aku hidup dengan baik, memantau seberapa jauh kau menderita, menikmati rumahmu dengan kekasihku yang beberapa hari lagi akan bersanding denganku di pelaminan dan juga..." aku menjeda untuk mendekatkan mulutku pada telinganya. "...setiap minggu aku mengadakan piknik di atas makam ayahmu..."

"Berhenti Park Chanyeol!" hardiknya penuh amarah. Pistol itu kini telah mengacung kembali menempel keningku.

 _(Don't look back and leave)_

Aku hanya meliriknya santai, dan terkekeh mengejek. "Apa? Kau mau menembakku? Memangnya kau sanggup menembak lelaki yang kau cintai huh?" aku tersenyum sinis.

Ya Baek, seperti itu, cepat tembak aku dan akhiri semuanya. Jangan mendamba cinta pada lelaki sepertiku Baekhyun.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak sanggup Chanyeol. Detik ini juga aku bisa melubangi kepalamu" desisnya mengancam.

 _(Don't find me again and just live on)_

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya? Alih-alih berbicara omong kosong denganku, tarik saja pelatuknya. Atau kau masih jadi si pengecut?" ucapku memprovokasi.

Kau pasti bisa Baekhyun. Kau pasti sanggup melakukannya. Hanya tarik saja pelatuknya maka kebahagiaan akan segera mendatangimu sayang.

"Chanyeol...adakah kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanyanya nampak benar-benar serius kali ini.

Aku terdiam, merenungi ucapannya.

 _(Because I have no regrets)_

Banyak sekali Baek jika kau mau tahu. Betapa aku ingin menumpahkan ribuan kata maaf, mengucapkan kata-kata rindu padanya, mengungkapkan betapa beruntungnya hidupku ketika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi selama ini. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun jika hanya diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan sepenggal kalimat, maka hanya ada satu yang bisa kuungkapkan padamu. Dari hatiku yang terdalam.

Aku mendekati Baekhyun, menatap lurus padanya. "Baekhyun. Setiap detiknya, aku..." telunjuk Baekhyun mulai menarik pelan pelatuknya, menanti aku menyelesaikan ucapanku.

 _(From loving you)_

 _...Aku mencintaimu._ "...aku membencimu.."

"JANGAN TEMBAK CHAN-"

DORR!

.

.

.

.

.

Di penghujung kesadaranku, kulihat Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok paruh baya di sampinya dengan wajah memucat. Mataku kian terpejam erat, ketika samar-samar Baekhyun memekik.

"A-Ayah!"

Tugasku kini telah usai Baekhyun.

.

.

Halooo haloooo apa kabaarrr? Hehehehe

Sesungguhnya aku malu karena baru beberapa hari aku mogok menulis, kini aku sudah hadir kembali hehehe. Serius rasanya kayak ada yang kurang gitu selama beberapa hari kemarin aku berhenti nulis.

Sebenernya aku sudah mulai mau pindah ke wattpad, namun karena teman dekatku yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya meraung-raung bahkan mengancam mogok makan wkwkwk, makanya aku balik nulis ke ffn. Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan untuk post cerita baru di wp. Promosi hehhe.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, dukungan kalian di review bener-bener memberiku semangat serius deh! Kayak aku ini siapa sih, cuma remaja labil yang gampang baper tapi respon kalian pada curhatanku waktu itu begitu besar huhuhu terharu aku. Aku minta maaf buat yg pm lewat aplikasi tidak kubalas, karena aku baru download lagi aplikasinya huhu. Tapi kalo ada yang mau pm, mau cerita apapun nanti kubalas kok.

Well.. untuk chapter ini sengaja kubuat POV dari setial chara, agar kalian tahu masing-masing perasaan mreka itu sebenernya gimana.

Last. #Prayforworld :")


	10. Chapter 8

_Gonna be a looooonggg loooonggg story_

 _Kusarankan kalian membaca dari chapter awal, karena chapter ini menjawab apa yang terjadi di chapter-chapter sebelumnya._

 _Selamat membaca._

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin di sela dedaunan, menjadi satu-satunya alunan merdu penyambut fajar. Seakan menjadi nada yang tercipta untuk mengiringi kedatangan seorang lelaki disana, yang sedang menapakkan langkah rapuhnya di areal rerumputan yang luas.

Di depan pahatan nisan Baekhyun berdiri, dengan kepingan matanya yang kosong dan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Aroma anyir yang menguar dari pakaian lusuhnya, seolah mencela dirinya atas perbuatan fatal yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Baekhyun tak bergeming, meski rintik hujan kian membasahi tubuhnya, menyamarkan bening penyesalan yang sesungguhnya mengalir dari matanya.

Bahkan ketika sebuah payung melingkupinya dari derasnya hujan, Baekhyun menolak untuk peduli pada siapapun yang ada di belakangnya. Fokusnya hanya satu saat ini.

Memohon maaf.

Pada sosok dibalik nisan tersebut.

"Baekhyun..."

Itu adalah suara sang ayah, yang kini bergeser ke sampingnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap enggan hanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

Merasa ikut andil atas apa yang telah menimpa sang anak, Tuan Byun lantas menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak putranya. Memberikan sebuah dorongan semangat untuk putra semata wayangnya.

"Tak apa nak, ayah akan menunggumu di dalam mobil." Tutur Tuan Byun, dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

Brukk!

Tepat setelah sang ayah pergi, Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap tegap berdiri. Kakinya seolah tak bertulang, menyebabkan ia berakhir duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan tersebut.

Kedua bahunya tampak berguncang hebat, akibat tangis yang kembali membeludak dari kedua matanya.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Luar biasa sakit.

Pada sesuatu hal yang abstrak, yang berada di dada kirinya.

"M-mm-mmaaf..kan...a..ku..." Baekhyun terisak hebat hingga tak mampu lagi berucap dengan benar. "Maafkan aku..." Ulangnya kembali.

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah tiap detiknya, tak ingin ia tahan, tak peduli bahwa saat ini ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Hatinya bagai teriris sembilu, ketika memori akan seorang lelaki muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

Seorang lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu ia lukai.

Masih dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka suaranya kembali. "Selamat ulang tahun-" Ia menjeda ucapannya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"-Nyonya Park."

Kedua netra indahnya kian menutup erat, sedang otaknya terus berpikir.

Memutar kembali memori akan fakta yang terungkap dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun yang lalu, 5 jam setelah penyerangan**_

Bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum di kepala, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Byun Yunho ketika ia memaksakan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Di tengah rasa sakitnya, ia berusaha keras untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menyadari bahwa tempat ini begitu asing baginya.

Adalah sebuah ruangan kerja yang begitu luas, dengan dirinya yang terbaring di sebuah sofa, yang menjadi posisinya saat ini. Ia mengernyit, karena terakhir kali ia mengingat dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah gedung tua untuk menjalankan misinya, dan...tiba-tiba terdapat dua lelaki yang menghadangnya, lalu setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Menikmati waktu tidurmu, Tuan?"

Byun Yunho sontak menoleh ke arah kirinya, dan terkesiap mendapati sosok lelaki muda yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, membawa tungkainya mendekati yang lebih tua. "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Tuan Byun yang terhormat." Salam lelaki itu, dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

Menutupi keterkejutannya, Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari si lelaki muda. "Ada apa ini? Seingatku Park Chanyeol bahkan enggan hanya sekedar melihat wajahku." Sindirnya.

Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan matanya menajam. "Jelaskan padaku. Tentang apa yang kau ucapkan di pemakaman." Ia menuntut.

Meski nampak terkejut, nyatanya Yunho justru terkekeh mendengarnya. "Haruskah? Bagimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tantang Yunho, dan membalas tatapan yang lebih muda.

"Setidaknya berbalas budilah padaku, Tuan Byun," Balas Chanyeol, membuat Yunho mengernyit menatapnya. "Jika aku tidak datang kau akan mati sia-sia disana. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa rekanmu mengkhianati dirimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Jawab Yunho cepat, dan kedua mata Chanyeol pun sedikit melebar. "Si brengsek itu telah bekerja sama dengan pemimpin kalian-" Yunho menggantung ucapannya untuk menatap lurus pada lelaki di depannya. "-putra kandungku." Ungkapnya.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam mematung, Yunho lantas kembali terkekeh, menyiratkan celaan untuk lelaki itu. "Ah, ya...tentu saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Celanya, benar-benar memancing emosi Chanyeol meluap.

"Katakan semuanya padaku!" Sentak Chanyeol, mulai terbawa emosi. Bahkan semakin memburuk mendapati Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Yeol. Kau sendiri yang menutup mata dan telinga dari fakta yang ada," Ucapnya final, lalu bangkit dari sofa hingga keduanya kini saling beradu tatapan. "Lakukan yang kau mau, matipun aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diungkapkan disini." Tambahnya lagi.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai mengepal, disertai dengan otot wajahnya yang mengeras. Jika bukan karena fakta yang disembunyikan olehnya, sudah sejak tadi Chanyeol menyingkirkan si tua ini.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, samar-samar tersenyum miring ketika menemukan cara lain yang menurutnya ampuh. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada putra kesayangamu itu." Gertak Chanyeol.

Namun tak disangka, bukannya terlihat was-was ataupun takut, lagi-lagi Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya, bahkan tersenyum menantang pada yang lebih muda. Ia melangkah sedikit lebih maju, membisikkan sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

"Lakukan saja...dan kematian ibumu menjadi suatu hal yang sia-sia."

Bugh!

"Uhukk!" Yunho jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi perutnya, yang terasa begitu nyeri akibat hantaman Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia bangkit, yang lebih muda sudah mencengkeram erat kerah seragamnya.

"SIALAN KAU! JELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU BRENGSEK!"

Bugh!

Kali ini wajah Yunho yang menjadi sasaran luapan emosi Chanyeol. Baru saja Yunho hendak membalas pukulan pada yang lebih muda, tiba-tiba cengkraman di kerahnya terasa melonggar.

"Aku...nyaris melupakan kenangan akan kedua orang tuaku," Suara Chanyeol memelan, seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang meningkat. "Tidak ada satupun hingga detik ini, yang sudi menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, bahkan ketika aku meminta dengan cara baik-baik..." Irama bicara Chanyeol yang bergetar membuat atensi Yunho terfokus pada lelaki itu. Dapat ia lihat sorotan luka dan kesepian mendalam dari kedua mata yang kini sedang menatapnya begitu dalam.

Maka dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Yunho memulai segalanya.

Mengutarakan kebenaran yang selama ini telah terkunci rapat.

...

 _ **16 Desember 1991**_

 _Merupakan hari dimana Byun Yunho memulai hari-harinya di lingkungan baru, bersama putra manisnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Aroma segar dari lautan yang membentang menjadi penyemangat baru bagi keduanya, terutama setelah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu dengan hiruk pikuk perkotaan._

 _Semuanya tampak menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Lingkungan yang asri, ditambah oleh para tetangga yang begitu ramah menyambutnya hari itu, membuat lelaki paruh baya ini begitu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari di rumah barunya._

 _Seminggu setelahnya keadaan masih terbilang sangat menyenangkan. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya, yakni Keluarga Park, selalu memandunya mengenai tempat-tempat di daerah ini. Bahkan keluarga itu acapkali mengundang Yunho dan putranya untuk makan malam di rumahnya._

 _Keluarga Park juga memiliki seorang putra berwajah rupawan, yang baru saja berulang tahun ke-18 sebulan yang lalu. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Sikapnya begitu dingin, kaku, dan irit berbicara._

 _Pada awalnya tidak ada hal ganjil yang tampak dari keluarga tersebut._

 _Namun ketika di malam tahun baru. Tepatnya disaat Yunho yang saat itu baru saja hendak mengunci pintu rumahnya, memergoki sepasang suami istri Park sedang membuang sesuatu yang penuh dengan simbahan darah._

 _Tidaklah sulit bagi Yunho yang notabenenya adalah seorang polisi kawakan, menerjemahkan segala gerak gerik kedua orang tersebut._

 _Harusnya Yunho bergegas mendatangi keduanya, mengintimidasi dengan berbagai pertanyaan atau menyudutkan sepasang suami istri itu hingga menuturkan pengakuan._

 _Tapi lihatlah kini. Dibanding membawa tungkainya kedepan, Yunho lantas memilih mundur perlahan, mengabaikan kejadian yang ia lihat baru saja._

 _Atas perbuatannya tersebut, sebuah surat diletakkan di depan pintu rumahnya keeseokan paginya. Sesuai dugaannya, sang penulis adalah kedua insan yang ia lihat semalam, yakni Tuan dan Nyonya Park._

 _''Terima kasih untuk tadi malam, Tuan Byun. Aku tahu kau disana, melihat semuanya. Aku pun yakin kau mampu untuk menjebloskan kami berdua ke dalam penjara, namun kau memilih diam dan kami sungguh mengapresiasi keputusanmu itu. Ehm..aku tahu ini lancang, tapi kami mohon padamu, jangan menceritakan apapun pada Chanyeol. Putraku itu, tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih, dan jika kau sempat dan berkenan, mohon sesekali periksa keadaannya. Park'_

 _Seperti itulah pesan yang tertuang dalam surat tersebut. Awalnya Yunho menolak untuk peduli pada keluarga tersebut, terutama dengan keadaan putra tunggal Keluarga Park. Namun ketika netranya menangkap sosok lelaki muda yang sedang duduk terdiam menatap kosong ke arah rumahnya,_

 _Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajak Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu di kediamannya._

 _Terhitung 6 bulan sudah Yunho menempati rumah barunya, dan selama itu pula hampir setiap hari Chanyeol menginap dirumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya memang masih belum kembali, namun tak pernah lupa menghubungi putranya setiap malam._

 _Selama berbulan-bulan belakangan, Yunho bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewati hari-hari penuh ketenangan dan canda tawa. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun layaknya seperti perangko dan amplop, menempel erat dan tidak terpisahkan kemanapun mereka pergi._

 _Sampai suatu ketika...kebahagiaan mereka harus terenggut dalam sekejap._

 _Berawal dari Yunho yang tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di sekolahnya, bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor asing di ponselnya saat itu._

 _'Bos kami menculik putramu. Tapi jangan khawatir, Baekhyun baik-baik saja di tangan kami dan segera temui kami di bukit dekat pelabuhan. Pastikan kau datang sendiri. Hati-hati. Park'_

 _Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yunho bergegas kembali ke mobilnya, lalu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana putranya berada. Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Yunho sampai di tempat yang dituju._

 _Masa bodoh dengan mobilnya yang diparkir begitu saja, Yunho terus berlari dan berlari menuju belakang bukit seperti yang disampaikan oleh Park beberapa saat lalu._

 _Ketika suara letusan api didengar olehnya, Yunho bersumpah detak jantungnya meningkat cepat. Berbagai dugaan buruk mulai muncul di benaknya, namun ia memilih untuk tetap melangkah menuju sumber suara tembakan tadi berasal._

 _Yunho membeku pada posisinya, dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak. Tak jauh darinya berdiri, terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang sudah terbujur kaku di atas tanah, dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari bagian dadanya. Lelaki itu...Tuan Park._

 _Yunho kembali dibuat tercekat ketika atensinya beralih pada dua orang di dekat jenasah Tuan Park. Dua lelaki, berbeda umur dan berbeda tinggi badan. Yunho mengetahui pasti siapa kedua sosok tersebut. Terutama yang lebih muda. Putranya._

 _Kyungsoo._

 _"Tuan Byun..."_

 _Seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh, dan merasakan kelegaan luar biasa ketika mendapati Nyonya Park sedang menggendong Baekhyun yang nampaknya tengah tertidur._

 _"Aku memberi Baekhyun obat bius, agar ia tidak pernah mengingat kejadiaan naas ini. Kuharap kau mengerti." Ungkap Nyonya Park, menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bergerak sedikitpun._

 _Yunho mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan Nyonya Park. Melihat keadaan wanita itu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, membuat Yunho mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya._

 _"Suamimu...kau tahu apa yang telah menimpanya? Emm..maksudku aku-"_

 _"-aku tahu." Nyonya Park menyela Yunho sembari menyunggingkan senyuman getir. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan Yunho menangkap setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pucat sang wanita. Merasa prihatin melihatnya, Yunho pun bergerak maju dan merangkul lembut pundak wanita tersebut._

 _"Maaf. Harusnya kalian tidak perlu membantu kami sampai seperti ini." Sesal Yunho._

 _"Tidak apa, tidak usah dipikirkan," Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepala seraya mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini." Usulnya._

 _"Kalian?" Yunho mengernyit, mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini. "J-jangan bercanda Nyonya Park. Kita 'bertiga' akan pergi dari sini oke?!" Ucap Yunho tegas._

 _Namun wanita paruh baya itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan perlahan-lahan mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Membuat degup jantung Yunho kembali berdetak kencang._

 _"Aku dan suamiku...telah lama menantikan kesempatan ini, Tuan. Tidak ada hidup normal, tidak ada kebebasan, dan tidak pernah ada kata berhenti dalam dunia kami_ _-"_ _Tuturnya pedih, disertai air mata yang kembali bergulir di pipinya. "_ _-k_ _ecuali jika mereka yang melepaskan kami, dan...dan...kau tahu bukan cara apa yang akan mereka ambil..." Nyonya Park mulai terisak, membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya._

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan menyelamatkan dirimu! Ayolah...ini sama saja aku menukarkan nyawa putraku dengan nyawa kalian. Tidak akan ada yang ditinggalkan disini!" Sergah Yunho bersikeras. Mulai panik melihat wanita di depannya tetap melangkah mundur._

 _"Berhenti Nyonya Park...Berhenti! Kumohon...tidakkah kau memikirkan nasib putramu hmm?" Yunho benar-benar sudah putus asa. Ia sempat mengira bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil membujuk Nyonya Park, ketika wanita tersebut menghentikan langkahnya disaat nama putranya terucap._

 _Namun dugannya salah besar._

 _Karena bahkan saat ini wanita tersebut mengambil langkah mundur lebih banyak dari sebelumnya._

 _"16 Desember 1991, hari dimana kalian pindah, juga menjadi hari ulang tahunku yang terindah sepanjang hidup," Ia berucap dengan wajah berseri,_ _seraya menatap dalam pada sosok mungil dibalik punggung Yunho. "_ _S_ _ebab hari itu, Tuhan mendatangkan seorang lelaki mungil pada kami...yang mampu membuat Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dan tertawa..."_

 _Yunho tertegun dibuatnya, namun memilih untuk tetap membisu pada tempatnya._

 _"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah...jangan. Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan untuk anakku, dan aku beserta suamiku sudah sepatutnya menjaga kebahagiannya..." Suara Nyonya Park bergetar begitu kentara, diiringi linangan air mata yang berlomba-lomba mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi bos kami tengah memburu kalian berdua saat ini. Jadi p_ _ergilah, kumohon...Tinggalkan kota ini, negara ini, pergilah sejauh mungkin." Pinta Nyonya Park._

 _Yunho masih teguh pada keputusannya. Bukannya mengindahkan apa yang diminta oleh wanita tersebut, alih-alih melangkah maju, mencoba meraih sosok rapuh di depannya._

 _"Aku tidak peduli Nyonya! Chanyeol menunggumu di rumah dan aku akan mem-a..apa yang kau lakukan Nyonya Park?!" Yunho berteriak frustasi, menggeleng tak percaya pada wanita di depannya. Sebab pistol yang diacungkan oleh wanita itu ke arahnya, membuat langkahnya mau tak mau harus berhenti._

 _"Adikku yang akan mengurus Chanyeol nantinya. P-putraku itu anak baik...a-anak yang cerdas. I-ia tidak seharusnya...memiliki kedua orang tua seperti k-kami...hiks..." Nyonya Park mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Biarlah...biarlah ia hidup normal dan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sukses. A-adanya kami...h-hanya membuat masa depannya suram, Tuan..."_

 _Tak terbendung sudah tangisan Nyonya Park. Linangan air mata terus menerus mengalir di pipinya, semakin deras tiap detiknya. Hal ini lantas menyulut emosi Yunho. Ia marah. Sangat marah, pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Dan ketika wanita rapuh itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan pandangan penuh memohon..._

 _Runtuhlah pertahanan Yunho pada akhirnya. Pelan tapi pasti, kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Mengantarkan senyuman cerah pada bibir sang wanita._

 _"Terima kasih Tuan, sebelum kau pergi..aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, bolehkah?" Yunho mengangguk, hanya diam memperhatikan Nyonya Park melepas sesuatu dari lehernya._

 _Sebuah kalung, dengan bandul berlian berbentuk bulan sabit._

 _Wanita itu kembali menatap Yunho penuh arti, dan Yunho pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Mempersilahkan sang wanita untuk memasangkan kalung itu di leher Baekhyun._

 _"Chanyeol berkata padaku, ia begitu terpesona ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya_ _,"_ _tutur Nyonya Park, sembari memperhatikan kalungnya dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Dia bilang, ketika Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Begitu cantik, indah, berkilau seperti kalung ini, dan juga...seperti mata ibu, katanya_ _._ _" Ia tersenyum, dan Yunho diam-diam membenarkan pendapat Chanyeol mengenai kemiripan mata Baekhyun dan mata ibunya._

 _Masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya, Nyonya Park mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Sebelum menapak lebih jauh, ia menyempatkan untuk bersuara yang terakhir kalinya pada Yunho._

 _"Semoga dengan melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat merasakan bayanganku padanya"_

...

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU PASTI MEMBODOHIKU KAN! IYA KAN!"

Yunho tetap duduk dengan tenang, tak gentar sama sekali meski lelaki muda itu sedang mencengkeram erat kerah kemejanya, dengan otot wajahnya yang mengeras penuh amarah.

"Jawab aku sialan! Ini hanya tipuan 'kan? Hah?! JAWAB!" Chanyeol lagi menjerit, seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang lebih tua. Sedang Yunho sendiri hanya menghela nafas panjang, dengan lembut tapi tegas melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bajunya.

"Kau marah...karena kau tahu apa yang kukatakan itu adalah kebenaran Chanyeol."

Prangg!

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak cepat ke arah meja kerjanya, menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di atas sana. Ia begitu marah...karena diam-diam ia mengamini ucapan Tuan Byun padanya. Tapi keraguan itu tetap hadir dalam benaknya, merasa bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu hanya membuat karangan semata untuk membodohinya.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol, sebelum netranya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di antara tumpukan pecah belah di bawah mejanya. Ia merunduk, berusaha mengambil benda berkilau itu dari bawah sana.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung sabit. Yang Chanyeol ingat...pernah dipakai ibunya dulu.

Firasat buruk mulai ia dapati, bahkan jantungnya bertalu begitu cepat ketika ia sedang berpikir keras mengenai keberadaan kalung ini di sini, di ruangannya, di bawah meja kerjanya.

Seberapa keraspun Chanyeol berpikir, seberapa jauh ia ingin menolak,

Nyatanya hanya satu orang yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan sungguh, jantungnya serasa ditusuk ribuan pedang kini.

Bagaikan sebuah benang merah, hal ini membenarkan apa yang diungkapkan oleh Tuan Byun sebelumnya. Bahwa ibunya memang memberikan kalung berharga ini pada lelaki tersebut

Baekhyun,

Lelaki yang disetubuhinya seperti binatang di malam yang lalu.

Di bawah meja...persis dimana kalung itu ditemukan.

"TIDAAAK! ARRGHHH TIDAAAK TIDAAAAAK! A-APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAANNN!" Chanyeol memekik dan menjambak rambutnya layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Meja kerjanya kembali menjadi sasaran amukannya, tak peduli akan pecahan kaca yang menyayat jemarinya hingga berdarah.

Kecewa bercampur benci pada Chanyeol, sejujurnya masih dirasakan oleh Yunho. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki itu pada karir dan keluarganya.

Namun, melihat lelaki yang dingin itu, lelaki yang keras hati dan angkuh itu...menangis pilu, maka hati nurani Yunho pun menggerakkan dirinya untuk bangkit, membawa Chanyeol dalam rengkuhannya.

Bagaimana pun...ia juga turut andil dalam kehancuran lelaki itu.

"Harusnya aku membawamu saat itu...harusnya aku datang kembali mencarimu lebih keras...harusnya aku..arghh!" Yunho memejamkan matanya, mempererat rengkuhannya pada Chanyeol.

"Andai saja aku tahu lebih cepat...bahwa kau disiksa dan dibuang oleh bibimu...maka tidak akan seperti ini Chanyeol...maafkan aku."

...

Masih lekat di memori keduanya, bagaimana emosionalnya Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun menghabiskan hari kemarin dengan mebgungkapkan segala kebenaran yang selama ini terkunci rapat di belakang mereka.

Saat kemarin, hubungan mereka mulai membaik seperti adanya dulu kala ketika Chanyeol masih belia.

Namun di siang hari ini. Pekikan dan adu mulut kembali terjadi antar pria berbeda usia tersebut.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jangan gegabah Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan terbaik paman, kau dengar sendiri 'kan apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo tadi? Ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun paman, bahkan dia sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun dikeluarkan dari kampusnya..hhhh..."

Yunho tampak merenung, memikirkan betapa hancurnya Baekhyun saat ini, yang tidak tahu bahwa sang ayah sesungguhnya masih bernafas disini. Ditambah lagi masalah kampusnya. Dimana itu adalah kampus impiannya, kampus yang sama seperti mendiang ibunya.

Tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Yunho menyetujui rencana Chanyeol. Itu hanya akan membuat keduanya terluka, terutama bagi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya Chanyeol. Baekhyun...akan membencimu sampai mati"

Secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Tak apa, lagipula ia sudah membenciku paman..." Chanyeol melirih, mengingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti sampah di hari-hari lalu. Menyakiti fisik maupun psikisnya.

Yunho memijat keningnya, putus asa dalam membujuk Chanyeol "Ck! Yang benar saja Chanyeol, bagaimana jika dia akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu?" Sentak Yunho.

"Justru itu yang kuharapkan paman, karena Jongin memang lelaki yang tepat untuk melindunginya," Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Ia menoleh pada yang lebih tua dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Hanya dengan cara ini, dengan menanamkan kebencian yang begitu besar padaku...Baekhyun bisa menghapuskan posisiku di hatinya," Ia tersenyum sendu, membuat Tuan Byun turut merasakan perihnya batin lelaki itu. "Bersamaku hanya membawa dirinya dalam bahaya paman...kau mengerti 'kan?" bujuknya setengah memohon.

Yunho tak lantas membalas, memilih menatap dalam pada sosok lelaki di depannya. Ia pun bangkit setelahnya, melangkah ke posisi di samping Chanyeol, lalu memberi usapan lembut pada pundak lelaki itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu hmm? Kau masih mencintainya...bahkan disaat kebenaran ini belum terungkap, kau masih mencintainya... Aku benar 'kan?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata selagi mengernyit dalam, merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut.

Cinta?

Jangan bercanda.

8 tahun ditinggalkan. Dalam kesendirian dan siksaan hidup, yang secara tak langsung diakibatkan oleh sosok mungil itu.

8 tahun menunggu. Meski tak tahu kapan penantiannya akan berujung. Meski sosok yang ditunggu justru tampak hidup bahagia diluar sana, mengabaikan dirinya yang hampir meregang nyawa.

Lantas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat 8 tahun itu terlewati?

Bukan lantas membunuhnya...

Chanyeol justru memilih merengkuh lelaki itu, menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam, merasakan belahan bibir yang pernah menjadi penenang baginya.

Keinginan kuat untuk membunuh Baekhyun dengan keji, seolah terlupakan begitu saja...hanya dengan senyuman dari sosok mungil tersebut.

Jika sudah begini, masihkah meragu pada cintanya untuk Baekhyun?

Sayangnya, alam semesta seakan tidak mempermudah jalan keduanya untuk bersatu padu. Seberapa besar keinginan Chanyeol untuk terus melihat Baekhyun di sisinya, ia harus tetap teguh pada keputusannya.

Maka dengan itu Chanyeol berbisik pada Yunho.

"Selama Baekhyun tetap aman dan bahagia...aku tak akan meminta lebih."

...

Gila. Benar-benar gila.

Sungguh, tidak ada lagi kata yang terpikirkan oleh Yunho untuk menggambarkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu tidak mengenal waktu luang dalam hidupnya, menolak dengan tegas kesempatan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya, dan itu terus dilakukan tiap harinya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan hati Yunho.

Disaat ia disibukkan dengan segala hiruk pikuk urusan bisnis miliknya, cabang perusahaannya yang tersebar di segala penjuru Asia, belum juga penyelidikan Kyungsoo dan kawanannya...

Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun...untuk mengawasi keselamatan Baekhyun.

Ia rela menjalankan perusahaannya dari luar, hanya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Ia juga lah yang diam-diam menyediakan segala fasilitas, tempat tinggal, dan semua hal yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan pada Baekhyun, tentunya tanpa pernah diketahui oleh Jongin maupun Baekhyun sendiri.

Lalu, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun telah mencium keberadaan Baekhyun dan Jongin di Jepang, Chanyeol semakin menggila. Saat itu ia benar-benar khawatir, hingga meningkatkan pengawasan dan penjagaan terhadap Baekhyun selama 24 jam penuh, untuk melindunginya dari segala hal yang mengancam.

Pernah suatu hari, disaat Baekhyun terlibat perkelahian dengan sekelompok preman di depan toko Bibi Ahn, Chanyeol hampir saja kelepasan untuk melesatkan pelurunya di kepala para penjahat itu. Ia begitu marah, melihat Baekhyunnya dilukai oleh mereka.

Namun untung saja ia masih mampu berpikir menggunakan otaknya. Ia telan dalam-dalam emosinya, memilih untuk menghubungi Jongin menggunakan ponsel sang supir.

Seperti itulah. Tak ada satu hal pun mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun, yang akan dilewatkan oleh Chanyeol. Meski ia juga harus menyaksikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dengan Jongin, yang semakin mesra setiap harinya.

Benar. Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Karena sedikitpun ia tak pernah keberatan akan apa yang dilihatnya. Meski telah berulang kali Yunho memperingatinya, atau memberi solusi lain, tak ada satupun yang diindahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah hari itu. Hari dimana kesabaran yang dimiliki Chanyeol telah sampai pada puncaknya.

Yunho yang malam itu baru saja kembali ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Chanyeol, terkejut mendapati yang lebih muda sedang duduk bersimpuh di ruang tengah, ditemani berbagai botol minuman keras, dalam keadaan sunyi dan gelap.

Lelaki itu begitu kacau. Begitu hancur.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yunho bergegas menghampirinya, mengambil botol minuman keras yang sudah terpecah...yang tengah digenggam oleh Chanyeol...hingga noda merah mengalir dari jemarinya.

Yunho tak mampu berucap apapun, lidahnya begitu kelu untuk sekedar bertanya apa kiranya yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti ini. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa putranya terkait dengan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyeol?" Yunho memanggilnya lembut. Si empunya nama tak lantas menyahut, alih-alih mengusap matanya sejenak sebelum menoleh pada yang lebih tua. "C-chanyeol...a-ada apa?! Katakan padaku nak...katakan."

Panik dan tercekat. Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho ketika melihat tetesan air mata mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. Karena setahunya, Chanyeol yang keras, hanya akan menjadi lemah tak berdaya jika itu tentang orang tuanya.

Lantas tentang apa kali ini?

"Paman...Paman Byun...bolehkah aku...b-bolehkan aku menangis p-paman..?" Chanyeol tersenyum, meski air mata telah bercucuran deras membasahi wajahnya. "A-aku...sekaliiii saja paman...b-bolehkah aku...aku b-berkata jujur paman...H-hanya sekali ini s-saja paman..." Ia masih tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang begitu redup, menyiratkan kesedihan luar biasa.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yunho, selain mengangguk dan merangkul pundak lelaki muda tersebut. Dalam rengkuhannya dapat dengan jelas ia rasakan, betapa bergetarnya tubuh Chanyeol.

"Disini...di dalam sini...rasanya sakiit sekali paman...sangat...sangat sakit." Dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya. Benar dugaan Yunho, bahwa semua ini disebabkan oleh putranya.

"Paman...a-apakah kau punya obat pengilang rasa sakit...hmm? Aku...aku tidak kuat paman...rasanya aku mau mati melihatnya dengan lelaki lain...hiks..." Air mata itu kian bercucuran semakin deras, seolah menggambarkan betapa hancurnya hatinya saat ini. Ia angkat kepalanya kemudian, menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memohon yang begitu memilukan.

"A-apakah...apakah aku tidak boleh mencintainya paman? Tidak bolehkah? Aku...aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi paman..."

Sunyi.

Hanya isakan Chanyeol saja yang terdengar di keheningan malam ini. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi hanya untuk sekedar bersuara kembali, sedang Yunho terlihat masih menyusun rangkaian kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol, kau harus mendengarkan aku kali ini." Sahut Yunho dengan lantang, seraya menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar membalas tatapan dirinya.

"Kita sudahi rahasia ini, dan temui mereka secepatnya. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, dan aku juga yang akan menjelaskan pada putraku." Titahnya tegas. Melihat Chanyeol tak membantah, pandangan Yunho pun melembut kembali.

"Tidak akan lagi kubiarkan kau terluka nak. Sudah cukup semua pengorbananmu selama ini, Baekhyun harus mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol termenung sesaat, mencerna solusi yang ditawarkan oleh Tuan Byun. Merasa cara itu akan meluruskan segala permasalahan yang ada, perlahan lahan senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

Hanya.

Sangat disayangakan.

Rencana tinggalah rencana.

Kyungsoo dan kawanannya bergerak terlalu cepat dan rapi, hingga luput dari pengawasan Chanyeol. Mereka lebih dulu datang dan mengancam keselamatan Baekhyun, membuat rencana yang telah disusun oleh Yunho dan Chanyeol runtuh begitu saja.

Tak peduli dengan fakta yang belum sempat terungkapkan, Chanyeol memilih berkorban kembali...

Hanya untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

Meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Present**

Lagi.

Bayangan itu hadir kembali, bahkan tak pernah luput dari benak Baekhyun selama 2 hari belakangan. Seolah-olah hendak membuatnya untuk terus mengingat betapa besar kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Padahal...kalau ada cara untuk menebus kesalahannya, pasti akan ia lakukan. Kalau ia bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, juga akan ia lakukan.

Apapun. Apapun itu. Meski tetap tak akan pernah sebanding dengan segala hal yang telah Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Saat itu...peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Baekhyun, benar-benar mengenai Chanyeol. Jika bukan karena takdir yang tiba-tiba mendatangkan sang ayah di dekatnya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah terbaring di samping makam orang tuanya kini.

Peluru itu memang meleset dari otaknya. Hanya saja tetap menembus pelipis kanannya, merusak beberapa jaringan sel di dalam sana dan itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

Maka untuk sementara, menemani lelaki itu di sisinya selama 24 jam penuh, hanya satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus akibat kurangnya istirahat dan asupan makan. Karena Baekhyun hanya ingin ketika kelak Chanyeol membuka mata, sosoknya lah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun...kau harus makan nak."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menggeleng yakin. "Aku tidak lapar ayah." Tolaknya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Yunho lantas hanya mampu menghela nafas, karena ia tahu putranya memang nomor satu dalam hal keras kepala. Lagipula kedatangannya kemari bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan putranya tentang makan teratur.

Ada hal yang lebih penting bahkan mendesak dari hal itu, dan kini otaknya terus berpikir keras, berusaha menyusun rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ayah? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun, melihat sang ayah yang berdiri mematung dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, tiba-tiba merasa gugup karena dirinya dipergoki oleh sang putra. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berkelit lagi, karena ini pun sungguh dalam keadaan yang sangat genting. Maka ia pun mulai menarik nafas panjang, menatap lurus pada putranya meski ia sedikit ragu.

"Baekhyun. Ini...tentang Jongin. Kemarin malam, ayah tidak sengaja membuka ponselmu yang terus menyala."

Jongin?

Bahkan Baekhyun telah melupakan sosok lelaki itu selama dua hari ini.

Pikirannya terlalu kalut akan keadaan Chanyeol, kehadiran sang ayah yang tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi fakta yang diungkapkan oleh ayahnya, membuat tak ada ruang di pikiran Baekhyun untuk memikirkan Jongin, meski hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Terlepas dari alasan yang ada, kemarahan...lebih mendominasi.

Jongin telah menipunya, sebagaimana ia turut andil dalam kelompok yang dipimpin Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, yang ingin melenyapkan sang ayah.

Tapi...

Apa benar ia mampu menyingkirkan sosok itu dari pikirannya?

Bagaimanpun juga, keduanya telah berbagi suka duka dan kehangatan malam selama setahun belakangan ini.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk berpura-pura acuh. Terutama ketika sang ayah kembali membuka suara dan mengatakan,

"Ada sebuah pesan masuk...dari seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun."

Maka reaksi tercepat yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat itu sesuai dengan ekspektasi sang ayah. Tubuhnya menengang, bulir matanya bergerak kesana kemari bahkan ia tak hentinya memainkan jemari lentiknya. Hanya dengan mendengar nama Oh Sehun, Baekhyun tahu pasti apa yang sedang menimpa Jongin, tanpa perlu diperjelas oleh sang ayah.

"J-jongin...a-aku...a-yah aku harus pergi...ya a-aku harus pergi sekarang!" Baekhyun meracau dengan tatapannya yang tak fokus. Berusaha tampak kuat meski untuk mencari pintu keluar saja ia tak mampu.

Prihatin dengan kacaunya kondisi sang putra, Yunho lantas bergerak cepat untuk menahan tangan sang putra sebelum si mungil berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kita pergi bersama, Baekhyun." Perintahnya, yang langsung membuat Baekhyun hendak membantah. Namun sebelum putranya benar-benar memberontak, Yunho kembali menegaskan titahnya.

"Patuhi atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk segera menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu bergegas pergi bersama sang ayah menuju tempat Jongin berada.

Hanya saja...

Mereka melewatkan setitik gerakan dari seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang,

Serta setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi kanannya.

...

"Wah...wah...wah...kasihan sekali Jongin kita, sudah berhari-hari sang princess tidak datang menjemput pangerannya. Kau yakin jalang kecilmu itu benar-benar mencintaimu hum?"

Sang pemilik nama hanya mendengus, tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk membalas lelaki bermata doe di depannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya,

Lelaki yang pernah menjadi bos yang dihormatinya, Kyungsoo.

Di ruangan sempit dan gelap ini, Kyungsoo tidak datang sendiri. Sang tangan kanan setianya, Oh Sehun, turut mendampingi di belakangnya. Meski si pucat itu hanya bisa diam mematung.

Satu sisi ia sudah berjanji pada sang bos untuk tetap patuh akan segala perintahnya.

Sementara di sisi lain,

Hati kecil Sehun menjerit melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Dimana kedua kaki tangannya terikat pada sebuah tiang, dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai luka.

Sehun berada dalam dilema. Tapi ia terlalu takut mengambil langkah.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab? Atau kau mulai menyadari bahwa kau hanya menjadi seonggok mainan baginya?" Masih dengan intonasi yang meremehkan, Kyungsoo terus berucap pada sang mantan bawahannya. Memasang wajah angkuh, Kyungsoo membawa tungkainya maju hingga berdiri tepat di depan lelaki yang nampak tak berdaya.

Bukan rasa iba ataupun raut pengampunan, justru tatapan merendahkan serta senyum kemenangan yang ia tunjukkan. Menggunakan pisau kecil yang sejak tadi ia genggam, Kyungsoo mulai membelai wajah Jongin, menambah daftar luka di wajah si lelaki tan.

"Ckckck...Bagaimana Sehun? Haruskah kita membunuh pria malang yang tak berguna ini?" Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas pada Sehun sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. "Tapi, aku kasihan pada baby Jonginku~~" ejek Kyungsoo, sembari mengangkat dagu Jongin agar bersitatap dengannya.

Untuk sesaat Jongin menatap bengis ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum dengusan terdengar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja membuat tatapan Kyungsoo mulai menajam, diikuti genggaman yang mengerat pada pisau miliknya.

Sementara Sehun diam-diam bergerak maju, mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang nampaknya akan segera terjadi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mengasihani diriku Baby Soo...bukankah kau yang lebih pantas dikasihani?" Cela Jongin, sukses membuat Sehun terbelalak di belakang sana.

Mengabaikan aura membunuh yang menguar dari Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kyungsooku yang malang~~, kau rela berulang kali mengangkangi Chanyeol hyung, merengek mengemis perhatian pada ayah kandungmu, bersusah payah menahanku disisimu, namun apa yang terjadi hmm? Tak satupun baby...tak satupun dari kami yang berbalik ke arahmu." Diucapkan begitu lantang, menusuk tepat ke relung hati Kyungsoo.

"Hahh...pesona kekasihku itu memang sulit untuk dilewatkan. Dan kau baby...kau sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Baekhyun. Cih! Levelmu jauuuhhh berada di bawahnya, Kyungsoo." Dengan sebuah decihan, Jongin pun menyudahi ucapannya.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara semenjak Jongin telah menutup rapat mulutnya. Di belakang sana, Sehun masih cukup tenang mengawasi gerak gerik sang bos, yang sejak Jongin bicara tadi hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Namun ketika kekehan mengerikan mulai terdengar dari sang Bos, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Sehun.

"Kim Jongin...nampaknya kau paham sekali bagaimana cara memprovokasi diriku ya. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu babyku~~" Ucap Kyungsoo, sambil memainkan pisau kecil miliknya di bagian dada kiri Jongin. Tanpa disangka, Kyungsoo menancapkan ujung pisau tersebut, membuat desisan memilukan dari Jongin.

Layaknya iblis, sang bos tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit terus mendorong pisau tersebut lebih dalam. Ketika hanya sekian jarak lagi ujung pisau itu mencapai jantung milik Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dan membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga tawanannya.

"Jangan khawatir Jongin...kupastikan Baekhyun akan segera menyusulmu ke neraka hmm..." Kyungsoo berbisik, sementara Jongin sudah menutup matanya pasrah. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo pun mulai menarik kepalanya.

"...selamat ting-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Bos! Bos! Kami membawa tangkapan besar untukmu bos!" Ketukan dan sahutan keras dari luar pintu sukses menghentikan aksi pembunuhan yang hampir saja dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sambil berdecak kesal, Kyungsoo pun mulai bergerak ke arah pintu. Sementara baik Sehun dan Jongin, sama-sama mengela nafas penuh kelegaan.

Tapi nyatanya kelegaan tidak begitu lama dirasakan oleh Jongin.

Terutama ketika netranya menangkap siluet lelaki mungil muncul dari arah pintu.

Jongin tidak mungkin salah mengenali postur sang kekasih, Baekhyun, yang kini sedang berada dalam genggaman para penjaga.

Sama seperti Jongin, Sehun pun cukup terkesiap. Tepatnya pada lelaki paruh baya di belakang Baekhyun, sebagaimana selama ini ia kenal sebagai ayah angkatnya.

"Woah..lihat siapa yang datang? Apakah sebaiknya kita mengadakan sebuah reuni disini?" Kyungsoo terkekeh puas, setelahnya menoleh pada para bawahannya. "Kalian sudah memeriksa mereka baik-baik?" Tanya sang bos pada para bawahannya.

"Sudah Tuan. Hanya beberapa senjata yang telah kami sita dan selebihnya mereka hanya datang berdua." Lapor salah satu pria paling kekar. Kyungsoo pun lantas tersenyum penuh kemenangan, beralih kembali pada dua mangsanya.

Menggunakan pisau kecilnya, Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Baekhyun, memperlakukan sisi wajahnya seperti yang telah ia lakukan pada Jongin. Melihat tetes-tetes darah mengalir membasahi leher Baekhyun, binar kepuasan terpancar dari kepingan doe milik Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo/Berhenti sialan!"

Seketika Kyungsoo berhenti, lantas berdecak kagum akan kedua lelaki yang meneriaki dirinya secara bersamaan. Semakin menarik saja pikirnya.

"Ouch...manisnya kalian berduaa~~ tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka hum?" Kyungsoo terkikik, sembari menarik Baekhyun menuju bagian tengah ruangan. Melihat seringai yang muncul perlahan di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, Sehun yakin sebuah ide gila telah muncul dalam otak sang bos.

"Bagaimana denganmu adikku? Kira-kira...apa yang akan Baekhyunnie lakukan-" Seringai tersebut kian tergambar jelas, disertai pandangan matanya yang menusuk. "-melihat kedua lelaki itu mati perlahan di depan matamu hmm..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka suara, Kyungsoo bergerak lebih cepat, memberikan isyarat pada para bawahannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, beberapa lelaki kekar itu mengerubungi Tuan Byun dan Jongin, memberikan pukulan dan tendangan keras pada keduanya.

"Pastikan jangan terlalu keras anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka mati dengan cepat." Perintah sang bos begitu mutlak.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya bisa bungkam, mulai merasakan suatu gejolak yang timbul dalam benaknya.

Bagaimanapun,

Kedua lelaki itu adalah ayah angkat dan sahabatnya,

Yang tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti dirinya.

Maka dengan alasan itu, Sehun pun melangkah maju mendekati sang bos.

"Soo...bisakah kita mencari cara-"

"-jangan sekarang Sehun. Jangan. Aku tidak ingin melayangkan senjataku padamu." Kyungsoo memotong, lantas memasang tatapan memohon pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Jika sudah begitu bagaimana Sehun bisa membantah?

Salahkan cintanya yang begitu besar pada lelaki itu.

Sementara Sehun hanya bungkam, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Sejak tadi mulutnya terus meneriakkan kata tidak, jangan, dan mohon lepaskan. Hatinya begitu perih melihat kedua lelaki yang ia sayangi dihujani oleh pukulan dan tendangan. Bahkan terlihat jelas oleh Baekhyun, kondisi Jongin yang semakin melemah, hingga tak ada lagi pergerakan dari tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAAANN! KUMOHON HENTIKAANNN HIKS!"

Baekhyun memekik kuat, disambut oleh seringai puas dari Kyungsoo. Dengan mengangkat jarinya, lelaki itu memberi isyarat pada sang bawahan untuk berhenti, kemudian beralih kembali menatap sang adik tiri.

"Ada apa adikku? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas sesaat, meyakinkan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Bunuhlah aku..."

Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar. Sementara Tuan Byun, Sehun, bahkan Jongin yang sudah lemah pun tercekat mendengarnya.

Mengabaikan reaksi yang lain, Baekhyun tetap pada keputusannya. "Ambillah nyawaku Kyungsoo. Tapi kumohon...lepaskan mereka berdua hiks..." Isak Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tidak...jangan lakukan!" Pekik Jongin, bergerak liar dalam ikatannya.

Namun, Baekhyun tetap bergeming, membuat kedua lelaki itu semakin menggila.

"Anakku..kumohon dengarkan ayah.. Jangan lakukan itu nak, tidakkah..tidakkah kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol.

Satu nama yang membuat Baekhyun refleks membuka matanya.

Bertemu dengannya? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin. Sangat.

Tapi apa daya...

Toh semua penderitaan yang Chanyeol rasakan selama ini juga disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Bukankah...jika ia mati...maka semuanya akan bahagia kembali?

Dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya, Baekhyun pun mengangguk pada Kyungsoo, menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Adikku memang pandai memilih hmm...Baiklah, sepertinya tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, mari kita lakukan dengan cepat." Kyungsoo mengangkat pisaunya kembali, mengarahkan ujung pisau itu di depan dada kiri Baekhyun.

"Selamat tinggal adikku sayang..."

"TIDAAKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hening. Tidak ada satupun suara, selain bunyi tetesan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang jatuh ke lantai.

Semua mata terbuka lebar, tak percaya melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di depan mata.

Atensi seluruhnya terpaku pada Kyungsoo, terutama pada darah yang mengalir dari pisau yang berada di genggamannya.

Bukan.

Bukanlah milik Baekhyun darah itu berasal.

Si mungil ini nyatanya baru saja membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan suasana begitu hening, tanpa ada rasa sakit yang kiranya akan ia dapatkan.

Namun ketika netra sabitnya menemukan apa yang tengah terjadi, Baekhyun pun membeku. Sekejap air mata menyeruak begitu saja, tak melewatkan pandangan pada sosok di belakang Kyungsoo.

Lelakinya. Tambatan hatinya. Berdiri dengan gagah menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol, masih dengan wajah pucatnya, memberanikan diri menahan pisau di tangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mempedulikan telapak tangannya yang kini telah bersimbah darah.

" . .Baekhyunku."

Begitu lantang, tegas, dan mengancam, dengan aura mendominasi khas milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

Memanfaatkan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang lengah karena terkejut, Chanyeol pun dengan sigap menyingkirkan pisau Kyungsoo dan mendorong lelaki itu menjauh.

Tidak butuh pikir panjang bagi Chanyeol untuk melesat mendekati Baekhyun, membentengi si mungil dengan punggung tegapnya.

Sementara itu merasa iba melihat sang bos terhempas ke lantai, Sehun berinisiatif ke arahnya, berniat untuk membantunya berdiri. Sayang, niat baiknya ditolak begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo, yang justru dengan cepatnya menarik pistol milik Sehun.

Dengan wajah penuh murka Kyungsoo pun berdiri. Mengarahkan moncong pistol itu tepat kearah kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kalian semua! Tunggu saja sampai aku melubangi kepala kalian satu persatu..." Ancam Kyungsoo.

Meski nyawanya kini berada di ujung tanduk, nyatanya ketakutan sama sekali tak nampak di wajah Chanyeol. Si tampan itu tetap tenang, sembari menarik sudut bibirnya penuh arti.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, yang akan kulakukan adalah menurunkan pistolnya dan segera pergi dari sini Soo." Usul Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo pun lantas berdecih, masih mempertahankan pistol tersebut. "Kau pikir aku akan termakan tipuanmu? Tidak akan Park! Kau akan tetap mati di tanganku!" Desis Kyungsoo.

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol justru terkekeh, memberanikan diri melangkah maju. "Sebelum membunuhku...bagaimana jika kau mengecek apa yang sedang menunggumu di belakang sana hmm?"

Bukanlah Kyungsoo yang menoleh, melainkan Sehun. Terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya, ia pun melesat menuju sang bos. "Soo..kita tertangkap." Bisik Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke belakangnya.

"Turunkan senjatamu!"

Adalah seorang petugas polisi yang menyambut Kyungsoo ketika ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan bukan hanya seorang, dua, tiga, entahlah ia tak sempat menghitung seluruhnya.

Yang jelas,

Ia telah terkepung.

Tidak. Tidak semudah ini pikir Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ia menyerah atas rencana yang telah ia susun bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Maka masih dengan tangan kanannya yang menodongkan pistol, tangan kiri Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kalian pikir aku akan menyerah sampai disini? Jangan harap!" Kyungsoo menyeringai, kala tangan kirinya telah menggenggam sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sehun yang mengetahui pasti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, berlari ke arah Jongin dan berteriak lantang.

"SEMUANYA TIARAP!"

DHUAARRR!

Suara ledakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga, kepulan asap hitam yang mengitari seisi ruangan, serta runtuhan puing yang berserakan, adalah kondisi mencekam yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Beberapa petugas polisi dan termasuk pula bawahan Kyungsoo terluka parah, sementara yang lain masih berupaya bangkit dari reruntuhan puing.

Nampak Tuan Byun yang pertama bangkit, dan bergegas berlari menghampiri tempat terakhir sang anak berdiri. Rasa cemas ia rasakan, kala sebuah puing besar nampak seperti menimpa sesuatu. Dengan bantuan dari petugas lainnya, Tuan Byun pun berhasil mengangkut puing tersebut.

Adalah rasa lega dan haru sebagai reaksinya saat ini.

Lega, melihat sang putra masih dalam kondisi sadar.

Haru, karena mendapati Chanyeol berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun, melindunginya dari reruntuhan.

Cepat-cepat mereka membantu memindahkan Chanyeol ke sisi Baekhyun, lantas memastikan kondisi lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol memang masih sadar dan bernafas, meski wajahnya semakin memucat dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin membelai wajah Chanyeol, terhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar rintihan tak jauh dari belakangnya.

Jongin. Baekhyun ingat itu adalah tempat Jongin terikat tadi.

Melupakan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah, Baekhyun pun berlari ke arah Jongin. Berteriak memanggil para petugas untuk membantunya mengangkat reruntuhan.

Kemeja putih yang Baekhyun ingat sebagai kemeja milik Sehun, adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Dan semakin reruntuhan itu tersingkirkan, semakin jelas pula apa yang terlihat.

Sama seperti Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin.

Hanya saja Sehun masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri sendiri, kemudian segera membantu Jongin bergeser dari reruntuhan kecil yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Begitu telatennya Sehun membuka sisa ikatan tali di kedua tangan Jongin, membuat sahabatnya mengernyit dan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ketus Jongin, namun tak diindahkan oleh Sehun. Ia tetap diam, dan meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

Untuk sekian detik hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Sampai bertepatan dengan tangan Jongin yang telah bebas, bersamaan pula dengan Sehun yang membuka suara.

"Anggaplah ini permintaan maaf terakhir-" Sehun menjeda sesaat, untuk bangkit berdiri tegak. Dengan mata yang saling beradu, ia berucap kembali. "-dari seorang sahabat..." Sehun melirih, dilengkapi dengan senyum sendu yang membingkai wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur, dan hampir berbalik sampai Jongin menahan sikunya.

"Jangan pergi padanya Sehun...tidak bisakah kita kembali bersahabat? Kita..aku dan kau..ayolah Sehun kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu.." Pinta Jongin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak ada sosok Baekhyun dari bagian masa lalu kita Jongin. Kau yakin mampu melakukannya? Melepas Baekhyun dan kembali seperti Jongin yang dulu?"

Mulut Jongin terbuka, lalu menutup kembali, tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap sesuatu. Namun melihat sorot penuh harap yang terpancar dari mata Sehun, cukup banyak mempengaruhi kata hatinya.

"Aku...aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita-"

"-Jongiinnnn~~"

Brukk

Kalimat Jongin terhenti begitu saja ketika sosok mungil yang begitu ia sayangi, menubruk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Melingkari tubuh Jongin bagai seekor koala.

"Tubuhmu penuh luka...maafkan aku yang terlambat menyelamatkanmu..." lirih Baekhyun, sembari mengusap lembut luka-luka di wajah Jongin.

Hal ini lantas membuat yang lebih tua menghangat, mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk erat pinggang si mungil.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku Baek...Aku, telah banyak membohongimu..Maaf."

"Aku memang membencimu Jongin! Sangat membencimu! Tapi...tapi kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja...Aku takut Jongin...Jangan pergi lagi..." Baekhyun merajuk lucu, kemudian melesakkan kepalanya untuk bersender di dada Jongin. Membuat lelaki tersebut terkekeh pelan, dan mengelus surai si mungil dengan penuh sayang.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui,

Ada pihak lain yang memilu melihatnya.

Sehun memilih mundur perlahan, menyempatkan untuk memberikan senyum pada sang sahabat sebelum pergi melangkah keluar.

Tanpa perlu diucap, Sehun pun tahu jawabannya. Bahwa Jongin tak akan sanggup melepaskan Baekhyun.

Lebih dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sehun, tentu lah Chanyeol yang paling teriris pilu.

Sudah tubuhnya yang terasa seperti dihujam pedang setiap ia bergerak sedikit saja, kini ditambah lagi sayatan abstrak pada hatinya, menyaksikan satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai berada di pelukan lelaki lain.

Di sampingnya Tuan Byun hanya bisa menatap prihatin, dan mengusap pelan surai lelaki yang telah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri.

Chanyeol lantas tersenyum, menggeleng pelan pada Tuan Byun. "Tidak apa-apa paman, sudah sepantasnya seperti ini." Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Ia genggam tangan pria paruh baya tersebut, memberikan sejumput keyakinan padanya. "Sudah paman, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik paman cepat pergi menyusul Kyungsoo sebelum ia berhasil kabur. Semuanya akan selesai pada malam ini paman."

Tuan Byun pun akhirnya mengganguk kecil, dan menyempatkan untuk menepuk lembut pundak Chanyeol. Terlebih dahulu ia melangkah ke belakang, mendekati sang anak yang masih berpelukan.

"Baekhyun...ayah harus pergi."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, sontak Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menatap nyalang pada ayahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi ayah! Bagaimana kalau-"

"-shhh...dengarkan ayah nak..." Dengan lembut Tuan Byun menangkup wajah putra mungilnya. "Ayah, yang telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dahulu. Ayah juga, yang membuatnya tumbuh dengan rasa dendam. Semuanya berawal dari ayah nak...Maka dari itu, biarlah ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan semua ini hmm?"

Meski berat rasanya, namun Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lega dirasakan oleh Tuan Byun, lantas membuatnya menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat.

"Berjanjilah...ayah harus pulang dengan utuh dan selamat!"

Tuan Byun terkekeh, namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya Baekhyun, ayah berjanji. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, dan tetap ikuti Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Mengerti?!"

Ah ya, Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan lelaki itu.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol menyaksikan dirinya yang berlari ke arah Jongin tadi?

Bahkan...Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang notabene telah menutupi dirinya dari reruntuhan puing.

Dari bahu sang ayah, Baekhyun pun melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun pun tahu jawabannya,

Ketika Chanyeol bahkan enggan untuk bersitatap dengannya.

...

Berulang kali Chanyeol berdecak, dikala untuk kesekian kalinya jalan buntu yang ia dapatkan. Ketika sebelumnya ia mendobrak masuk ke dalam bersama para polisi, Chanyeol sudah menghafal dengan baik keseluruhan isi gedung ini, termasuk pula berbagai rute menuju jalan keluar.

Hanya saja beberapa saat lalu kondisi gedung tua ini masih dalam kondisi baik, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan saat ini. Dimana-mana reruntuhan berserakan menutupi jalan, membuat Chanyeol harus berulang kali memutar arah.

Jika ia tidak salah ingat, lantai yang sedang ia pijak saat ini adalah lantai tiga. Lantas, mengingat tidak ada lagi jalan yang tersisa untuk turun ke bawah, sepertinya jalan satu-satunya yang harus ia tempuh adalah terus naik sampai lantai teratas.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol cukup was-was akan hal tersebut.

Masih ada tiga lantai yang harus dilewati, dengan kondisi yang semakin melemah, tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapi di dalamnya kelak.

Siapa yang bisa memastikan para polisi telah menghabisi semua anak buah Kyungsoo?

Tidak satupun.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol menjadi pengecut hanya karena beberapa pria bersenjata yang akan ditemuinya. Oh, itu hanya hal kecil bagi seorang pembunuh pro seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja, ada seseorang di belakang sana,

Yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, juga satu-satunya kelemahan terbesar bagi dirinya.

Tak akan ia biarkan, seseorang menyentuh seinchi saja tubuh si mungil kesayangannya.

Memastikan bahwa rute yang ia tempuh dalam kondisi aman, menjadi fokus utamanya sejak tadi.

Selain untuk melindungi Baekhyun, alasan lainnya yakni juga untuk mengalihkan dirinya, agar tidak menyempatkan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

Cukup sekali.

Hanya sekali Chanyeol memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, dan itu cukup banyak menambah perih pada hatinya.

Tak akan sanggup dirinya, bila terus menerus melihat lelaki yang ia cintai berjalan di belakangnya, dengan jemari yang bertaut dengan milik lelaki lain.

Andai Chanyeol tahu, bahwa Baekhyun dan Jongin pun turut merasakan ketegangan antara ketiganya.

Namun Jongin memilih untuk tetap egois, sementara Baekhyun tenggelam dalam dilemanya.

Baekhyun jelas tidak ingin melepaskan jemari jongin yang menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Tapi keinginan untuk mendekap tubuh Chanyeol pun, terus menyeruak dalam benaknya.

...

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, masih dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ketiganya. Bisa dikatakan suatu keajaiban karena Chanyeol masih mampu berjalan hingga detik ini.

Dirinya yang baru saja bangkit dari koma, luka di pelipisnya akibat tertimpa puing, ditambah lagi darah yang terus mengalir dari telapak tangannya, tak membuat seorang Park Chanyeol runtuh begitu saja.

Baekhyun harus selamat.

Setidaknya hal itu satu-satunya penyemangatnya saat ini. Meski sorot matanya telah redup dan belah bibir yang mulai memutih.

"Chanyeol..." Sekejap mata, Chanyeol pun menoleh pada si mungil yang memanggilnya. "Uhm...bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?" Cicit Baekhyun. Melihat tatapan bertanya dari Chanyeol, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "K-kondisi...kondisi k-k-kami sedang tidak baik...uhm, bisakah berhenti sebentar saja?"

Satu kali lagi, Chanyeol merasakan hujaman pada hatinya.

Namun sesakit apapun, Chanyeol tetap berupaya menutupinya, menunjukkan ekspresi datar pada keduanya. Ia beralih pada Jongin, meneliti keadaan lelaki itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya.

"Kau juga ingin istirahat sejenak Jongin? Tak apa, katakan jika kau merasa kesakitan." Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hyung, aku masih sanggup berjalan. Dan kurasa lebih baik kita tidak berhenti hyung, karena aku yakin Kyungsoo memiliki rencana lain pada gedung ini." Usul Jongin, yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku pun sependapat denganmu. Kalau begitu Baekhyun-." Chanyeol kini beralih pada si mungil. "-maaf jika aku memaksa, tapi tolong bertahanlah sesaat lagi. Kau masih sanggup 'kan?"

Seberapa besar Baekhyun ingin menyanggahnya, namun hanya kata "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Aku memang baik._

 _Kau yang tidak Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan 'kami',

Ketika satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah kondisi Chanyeol seorang.

"Bagus." Singkat Chanyeol, sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Tidak cukup lama semenjak mereka memulai langkah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali berhenti. Membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun mengernyit melihatnya.

"Ada masalah hyung?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, terlebih dahulu mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sisi, memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa di lantai ini, sebaiknya kita harus lebih waspada." Perintah Chanyeol, kemudian melangkah mundur untuk menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun. "Jongin, bisakah kau memegang-AWAASSS!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Akh!"

Chanyeol meringis, merasakan panasnya timah yang menembus paha kirinya. Melihat salah satu penembak membidik Baekhyun yang hendak berlari ke arahnya, Chanyeol berteriak. "BAEKHYUN AWASSS!"

Dor! Dor!

"Arrghh!"

Satu lagi timah panas merangsek ke dalam betis kiri Chanyeol.

"SIALAN! MATI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa serta amarah yang membumbung membuat Chanyeol menembakkan pelurunya tanpa henti, meski penembak tersebut telah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Merasa kesulitan menjangkau satu penembak lainnya, Chanyeol pun melempar pistol lain miliknya ke arah Jongin.

"Arah jam 1, dibelakangmu Jongin."

Dengan anggukan singkat, Jongin pun bergerak cepat.

Dor! Dor!

Tepat sasaran.

Jongin pun menghela nafas lega, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol. Menggunakan ujung kausnya yang disobek, ia mengikatkannya pada luka di paha dan betis Chanyeol.

"Fuck." Jongin mengumpat, mendapati darah terus meresap di permukaan kain tersebut. Raut penuh kekhawatiran ditunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini tidak akan bertahan lama hyung, kita harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkanmu dari sini!"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa bersuara, sebab fokusnya kini lebih pada bagaimana cara ia menyamankan posisi duduknya, karena demi apapun, bergeser seinci saja kakinya serasa terbakar.

Beruntung baginya, pada percobaan pertama ia langsung berhasil menyandarkan punggunnya, meski erangan keras diteriakkan olehnya tak lama setelahnya.

"H-hyung!" Jongin refleks berteriak cemas, sementara Baekhyun lebih pada merengek pelan.

Merasa telah membuat yang lain khawatir, Chanyeol pun cepat-cepat memasang senyum palsu pada mereka. "Wow..wow.. _easy boys_! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena dua peluru ini, okay?...yah mungkin setidaknya bukan sekarang." Chanyeol terkekeh, berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang melanda.

Bukan tawa yang Chanyeol harapkan, melainkan pukulan pada bahu kanannya. "Itu benar-benar tidak lucu hyung!" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan serius, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Come on Jongin! Bukankah lebih baik jika kau berhenti terlalu mencemaskanku, lalu memeriksa sesuatu di ujung sana yang jika aku tidak salah itu adalah HT milik polisi."

Chanyeol berdecak. Jongin dengan segala keras kepalanya, tak akan mudah ditaklukan.

" .Jongin!" Titah Chanyeol, tanpa nada bercanda untuk kali ini.

Dengan berat hati Jongin pun mulai bangkit, melangkah menuju ujung ruangan yang dimaksud oleh chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih menutup matanya sejenak untuk merilekskan otot kakinya, sampai dirasakan tatapan intens dari sisi kirinya.

Itu adalah Baekhyun, dengan netra sabitnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, _no..no! Please, don't cry okay? I'm fine...Totally fine..._ " Bujuk Chanyeol, yang justru membuat satu linangan air lolos membasahi pipi kanan si mungil.

" _Liar_..." Baekhyun mengelak, diiringi derai air mata yang kini membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sebesar apapun keinginan Chanyeol untuk mengusap air mata di wajah Baekhyun, nyatanya ia memilih untuk memendam, menarik kembali tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

"Lihat? Aku bahkan masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku." Ucap Chanyeol ringan, sekuat mungkin menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar atas segala rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan keraguannya akan kondisi lelaki itu. Namun ia tetap membisu, alih-alih berdiri di depan Chanyeol, membiarkan air matanya yang menyuarakan perasaannya.

Sebagaimana pula begitu ajaibnya meluruhkan pertahanan diri Chanyeol, hingga lelaki itu tak lagi menahan diri untuk mendaratkan tangannya pada sisi wajah Baekhyun.

Pelan tapi pasti, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, sang dominan mengahapuskan sisa air mata di paras indah milik lelakinya.

"Aku benci...ketika akulah satu-satunya alasan dibalik jatuhnya air matamu..." Chanyeol berbisik, lembut namun menyayat.

"Kedua mata ini," Chanyeol menatap sepasang sabit itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Juga bibir mungilmu ini," Jemari Chanyeol sedikit ragu menyapu lembut lipatan cherry tersebut, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan hangat pada dahi Baekhyun.

Hanya sesaat saja, sebelum Chanyeol kembali menangkup paras indah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memberanikan diri untuk mempersempit jarak antar keduanya.

"Jangan pernah meredup hanya karena seseorang sepertiku...Aku tidak pantas untuk itu Baekhyun..." Nadanya begitu lembut, pun sama halnya pada sorot matanya.

Lantas bagaimana Baekhyun mampu berucap?

Haruskah ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja? Atau mengatakan bahwa ia telah mendengar semuanya dari sang ayah?

Darimana Baekhyun harus memulai?

Sebab bergerak saja ia tak mampu. Begitu terbuai akan kasih sayang mendalam dari sorot mata sang doninan, dan semakin diperburuk dengan helaan nafas aroma tembakau yang membelai lembut belah bibirnya.

Alhasil, membisu dengan air mata yang terus berlinang adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol mengambil dugaan lain.

Segera ia tarik kembali kedua tangannya, berikut juga tatapan matanya dari lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun pasti tidak nyaman dengan segala sikapnya tadi.

Ya, pasti itu mengapa Baekhyun hanya diam dan terus menangis pikir Chanyeol.

Memangnya siapa dia? Hingga begitu berani menduga bahwa Baekhyun mungkin masih memendam rasa padanya.

Konyol sekali, Chanyeol membatin. Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah melangkah maju.

"Jongin! Cukup ambil HT nya dan tidak perlu memeriksa yang lain!" Chanyeol menyahut, dan menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun. "Ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu disini. Cepat kembali!" Lanjutnya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit untuk Jongin muncul di hadapan keduanya. Dengan raut cemas bercampur tanya, ia langsung memegangi lengan Chanyeol. "Ada apa hyung?! Lukamu bertambah parah?!"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng singkat, sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk mengalihkan atensinya pada si mungil yang berada di sisinya.

Dengan kedua alis yang tertaut, Jongin menoleh pada sang kekasih dan terkejut mendapati paras lelaki tersebut penuh dengan air mata.

"Hey..hey..ada apa hmm? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin tanpa ada nada menuntut. Pelan-pelan ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam kehangatan.

Baekhyun lantas terisak, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin sembari meremat ujung pakaian lelaki terebut.

Karena meski Chanyeol alasan dibalik tangisnya, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Jongin tak kan bisa ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

"Jongin..." Baekhyun merengek, ketika dirasanya Jongin ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sshh...aku disini...aku disini oke? Aku bersamamu baby..." Jongin berbisik lembut, mengusap surai kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang.

Tiga kali..

Ah, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hati Chanyeol tersayat hari ini.

Bahkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan luka yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

Perlahan ia mengambil langkah mundur, memilih untuk mengabaikan pasangan sejoli tersebut dan mulai mengutak atik HT yang diberikan oleh Jongin baru saja.

"Halo? Adakah seseorang disana?"

Hening. Gagal dalam percobaan pertama.

Kedua.

Pun Ketiga.

Tetap hanya suara kasak kusuk yang didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Percobaan terakhir pikirnya. Sekali lagi, jikapun masih tak ada jawaban maka terpaksa mereka akan melanjutkan ke lantai selanjutnya, yang tentunya akan lebih berbahaya.

"Halo...?"

Masih hening.

"Ayolah...kumohon siapapun disana!"

Masiih tak kunjung adanya jawaban, membuat emosi Chanyeol mulai bangkit.

"Please...kumohon...SIAPAPUN DISANA JAWAB AKU SIALAN!"

Brakk!

Tak kuasa menahan emosi, membuat Chanyeol melemparkan HT tersebut ke lantai. Ia remas kuat surai miliknya, melampiaskan segala campur aduk perasaan yang menggeluti batinnya.

Di belakangnya, Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya membisu melihat yang lebih tua. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak, sama-sama tidak tahu akan jalan keluar dari semua ini.

Namun.

Ditengah segala keputusasaan yang mendera,

Samar-samar suara seseorang didengar oleh ketiganya.

 _"Halo? Apa seseorang baru saja menghubungi? Halo?"_

Itu berasal dari HT nya. Dan tidak perlu banyak berpikir bagi Chanyeol agar segera meraih kembali alat komunikasi tersebut.

"H-halo! Halo! Kau dengar suaraku?!" Ucapnya tak sabaran.

 _"Ya, kami mendengarmu. Dengan siapa kami berbicara?"_

"Aku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Yang tadi datang kemari bersama kalian! Kau ingat?!"

Sejenak tidak ada balasan dari seberang, membuat Chanyeol kembali was was.

 _"Baiklah Tuan Park, kami mengenalimu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirimu? Sebab kami mendengar beberapa ledakan sejak tadi."_

"Aku membutuhkan pertolongan disini. Ada dua orang yang lain dan kami bertiga tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja." Terang Chanyeol.

 _"Dimana posisimu saat ini Tuan?"_

"Lantai tiga!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

 _"Oh ya, baiklah. Begini Tuan, perlu kami infokan bahwa akses pada lantai 1 dan 2 sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan puing akibat ledakan. Sedangkan pada lantai 4 dan 5 masih terdengar suara tembakan yang tak kunjung berhenti sampai saat ini. Jadi, bisakah Tuan mengikuti instruksi kami?"_

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku siap."

 _"Baik. Sekarang, apakah Tuan melihat sebuah pintu besi di ujung lorong sebelah kanan?"_

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke kanan, dan menjawab. "Ya, aku melihatnya."

 _"Silahkan masuk ke dalam sana Tuan. Itu adalah ruang instalasi yang akan mengantarkan anda sampai ke balkon gedung. Tuan akan dua kali menaiki rute tangga, dan ingat untuk keluar dari pintu yang sebelah kiri setelahnya. Lalu,_ _jika Tuan sudah sampai di balkon nanti segera hubungi kami kembali."_

"Terima kasih, akan kucoba saat ini juga."

Chanyeol lantas menonaktifkan alat komunikasi tersebut, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi tadi.

Maka tanpa berlama-lama, ketiganya pun melangkah menuju tempat yang diarahkan oleh sang petugas.

Melewati ruang instalasi yang pengap dan gelap, kemudian berlanjut pada anakan tangga yang nyatanya cukup banyak untuk dipijaki.

Pada rute tangga pertama Chanyeol masih mampu melewati tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Namun ketika sampai di pertengahan rute tangga yang kedua, darah dalam jumlah banyak mulai mengaliri kakinya.

"Hyung kakimu!" Jongin memekik ngeri melihatnya.

"Tidak apa Jongin. Hanya bantu saja aku untuk berjalan oke?"

Yang lebih muda pun mengangguk, lantas membawa tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol untuk membantunya berjalan.

Seiring perjalanan mereka pada anakan tangga yang terakhir, suara-suara tembakan kian terdengar oleh ketiganya. Mereka pun merenung sesaat, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya suasana di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sang ayah terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Membuat ia tak sadar meremat dada kirinya.

Masihkah ayahnya berada di sana? Apakah dia baik? Dan segala pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

"Ayahmu tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Beliau adalah orang yang tangguh."

Suara Chanyeol nyatanya cukup membuat Baekhyun melonjak di tempatnya.

"Percayalah pada janjinya."

Singkat saja, setelahnya Chanyeol memilih melangkah melewati pintu di sisi kiri.

Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut kali ini, alih-alih ia tersenyum simpul, sebelum melangkah mengikuti jejak Chanyeol.

Dan senyum itu juga menulari Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Baekhyun membuntuti di belakangnya.

...

Setelah melewati lorong menanjak yang dapat dikatakan cukup panjang, mereka pun sampai pada balkon gedung.

Chanyeol langsung saja menundukkan dirinya di lantai, dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah pucatnya serta nafas terengah-engah.

Persetan dengan tangga dan tanjakan, karena kaki Chanyeol seakan sudah mati rasa. Betis dan pahanya yang membiru menjadi saksi dari betapa parahnya luka tersebut.

Menarik nafas sesaat, Chanyeol pun kembali menghidupkan HT nya. "Halo, apakah aku sudah tersambung kembali?"

 _"Ya Tuan, anda sudah sampai di balkon?"_

"Sudah. Kalian akan menjemput kami di sini?"

 _"Mohon maaf sebelumnya Tuan, tapi dengan berat hati kami harus mengatakan bahwa seisi lantai 6 saat ini sedang dilalap api. Tak mungkin untuk dilewati."_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sudah sejauh ini dan mereka sampai pada jalan buntu?

"Jadi, kami tidak bisa keluar dari gedung ini?"

 _"Tentu saja bisa Tuan. Apakah Tuan melihat pijakan besi yang menempel di tembok sebelah kanan?"_

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Kami...harus menaiki pijakan tersebut?"

Oh tidak. Jangan tangga lagi pikirnya.

 _"Tepat sekali. Pijakan besi itu akan membawa Tuan sampai pada atap gedung dan selanjutnya kami akan menjemput Tuan menggunakan helikopter. Ada pertanyaan Tuan?"_

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin 5 atau 10 menit lagi kami akan tiba di atas." Ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menonaktifkan kembali HT tersebut.

Atensinya kini terfokus pada pijakan besi di sisi kanannya. Pijakan setinggi kurang lebih 25 meter itu harus ditempuhnya dengan kaki yang sudah mati rasa dan luka parah di kepalanya.

Kau bercanda? Ia bertaruh pada pijakan kesepuluh dapat dipastikan Chanyeol akan mendarat di lantai.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah lebih dulu mendekati pijakan tersebut. Mereka mengamati dengan baik, cukup was was karena pijakan tersebut nampak berbahaya tanpa adanya pegangan dan besinya pun sudah terlihat tua.

Namun inilah jalan agar mereka cepat keluar dari tempat ini, dan mau tidak mau mereka harus melewati jalan ini.

"Jangan takut oke? Aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu, kau siap?" Ucap Jongin untuk memberikan keyakinan pada sang kekasih.

Baekhyun pun menarik satu nafas panjang, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum puas dan menghadiahinya usapan lembut di surainya.

Meski masih sedikit takut, namun Baekhyun mulai mengambil pijakan demi pijakan dari besi tersebut. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus ke depan, tak berani untuk sekedar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sedikit melunak ketika didengarnya Jongin mulai mengikuti jejaknya di bawah sana.

Kira-kira sampai di pijakan kelima Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada Chanyeol yang masih terduduk memandangi dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo hyung, tunggu apa lagi? Tidak apa, naik pelan-pelan saja jika kakimu sakit." Sahut Jongin, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun ketika merasakan lelaki itu juga berhenti.

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun pun menoleh ke bawah, memberikan senyum tipis pada Jongin sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jongin pun lantas tersenyum mendapati si mungilnya itu dalam kondisi baik.

Ya, senyum keduanya tetap mengembang.

Sampai suara di belakang sana memasuki telinga mereka.

"Aku tetap disini."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras, pun juga dengan Jongin. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar saat itu juga, membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam keterkejutan.

"Perhatikan langkah kalian baik-baik sampai nanti ketika petugas menjemput, oke?"

Dan ucapan Chanyeol itu seketika menyadarkan kembali Jongin dan Baekhyun. Memperburuk detakan jantung pada keduanya.

"Jangan turun Jongin, jangan satu langkahpun." Sahut Chanyeol ketika melihat lelaki tersebut menuruni pijakan. "Aku masih menyimpan beberapa peluru disini, dan aku tidak akan keberatan untuk menggunakannya jika kau masih membantahku Jongin." Ancamnya.

Jongin mengerang keras, lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berapi-api. "Tembak saja aku hyung! Kau pikir dengan segala luka di tubuhmu aku mampu meninggalkanmu sendiri hah! Jangan kira aku tidak akan turun ke sana karena KITA bertiga harus naik bersama, atau tidak sama sekali!" Putusnya, kemudian mulai menuruni pijakan satu persatu.

Namun sampai pada pijakan ketiga.

Dor!

"H-hyung..." Suara Jongin bergetar, tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar meletuskan pelurunya. Demi apapun bergeser seinci saja, maka peluru itu telah bersarang di kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sengaja melesetkan pelurunya, namun tetap saja itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Satu peluru lagi, dan aku tidak akan main-main kali ini." Chanyeol menggertakan giginya, tak main-main akan ancamannya.

Dan Jongin pun tahu benar akan itu. Maka ia mulai memukuli besi-besi di depannya, meraung keras yang membuat siapapun memilu bila mendengarnya.

"Prioritaskan Baekhyun, Jongin," Chanyeol melunak, dan raungan Jongin berhenti. "Bukannya aku ingin menjadi pengecut dan menyerah begitu saja. Aku hanya tidak sanggup lagi menaiki besi itu dengan kondisi seperti ini, dan aku hanya memberatkan kalian jika aku memaksakan diri." Sejenak ia memandangi kaki kirinya, sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat darah mengalir dimana-mana.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mati begitu saja Jongin. Setelah memastikan kalian telah sampai diatas, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk menyusul kalian, segera. Itu janjiku." Chanyeol mempertegas.

Senyumnya kian mengembang, mendapati kaki Jongin perlahan mulai merangkak kembali naik ke atas.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, yang bergerak histeris melihat Jongin menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tidak...tidak...Jongin...jangan kemari!" Jongin tetap bersikeras naik, membuat Baekhyun semakin bergetar tak karuan. "Turun kembali Jongin! Kita..kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja! ASTAGA KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU JONGIN!" Baekhyun memekik histeris, mencuri atensi Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Melihat Baekhyun masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya, sudah sangat cukup baginya.

"Dia akan menepati janjinya Baekhyun, naiklah kembali." Bujuk Jongin.

Namun Baekhyun masih tetap menggeleng tak setuju atas keputusannya. "Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana kalau ia-"

"-Baekhyun! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin ia selamat tapi aku juga! Dan semakin kau berlama-lama disini, semakin lama pula peluang kita untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kumohon Baekhyun..."

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun masih ingin menentang ucapan lelaki itu. Namun melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jongin, membuatnya berpikir ulang.

Maka dengan berat hati pun ia mulai memijak ke atas,

Menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Chanyeol,

Yang mungkin saja itu adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya.

...

Menit demi menit telah dilewati Chanyeol dalam kesendirian. Memastikan Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah tak terjangkau lagi oleh pandangannya, ia yakin bahwa keduanya kini telah berada dalam kondisi aman.

Sekuat tenaga ia bangkit dari duduknya, untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung karena suhu udara di luar dirasanya cukup membekukan diri. Tidak sanggup lagi berjalan lebih jauh, Chanyeol pun menjatuhkan diri pada anakan tangga.

Sembari mengatur nafas, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kembali HT nya.

"Halo, apakah aku masih tersambung?"

Sedikit terkejut, ketika tak sampai 1 menit panggilannya dijawab.

 _"Tuan Park? Teman anda berkata bahwa Tuan masih di dalam?"_

Ah, pasti itu Jongin dan Baekhyun. Syukurlah mereka sudah selamat, batin Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mengalami masalah pada kakiku. Jadi, adakah jalan keluar lain selain itu?"

Hening sesaat, Chanyeol hanya mendengar helaan nafas dari sambungan tersebut. Dan ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah suatu pertanda baik.

 _"Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya Tuan Park, tapi itulah jalan satu-satunya. Tidak ada jalan lain yang aman untuk dilewati. Tapi sebisa mungkin kami akan mengirim lebih banyak pasukan di lantai 5 agar bisa mengevakuasi dirimu secepatnya Tuan."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu kalian datang."

 _"Tuan Park, jika sampai setengah jam petugas kami tidak datang menjemputmu...mohon jauhi lorong gedung dan cari gudang kecil untuk bersembunyi..."_

Kening Chanyeol mengerut dalam, tak memahami maksud ucapan si polisi. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas yang didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Dan ia sudah siap mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkan sesaat lagi oleh petugas tersebut.

 _"...karena bom aktif terpasang pada setiap lantai di gedung ini..."_

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menjatuhkan HT tersebut ke lantai.

Jadi..

Inikah akhir hidupnya?

Mati dalam kesendirian, tanpa ada seorang pun di sisinya.

Tanpa ada seseorang yang dicintai di sampingnya.

Tak apa, pikirnya.

Bukankah ini yang memang ia tunggu?

Saat dimana ia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul kembali bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tanpa ada rasa kesepian dan duka.

Juga tanpa Baekhyun.

Ah ya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia masih sempat untuk bertemu Baekhyun di akhir hayatnya. Melihat paras indahnya yang tak tertandingi oleh siapapun. Melihat tangisnya yang masih ditujukan oleh dirinya, dan yang lebih penting...

Chanyeol bersyukur, Baekhyun hadir dalam hidupnya yang kelam.

Ketika ia merasa dunia tak adil baginya, ketika ia kesepian ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya, lelaki itu hadir...menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku.

Andai saja, ia tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia menghirup nafas, maka tak akan sedetikpun Chanyeol sia siakan waktunya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Ia ingin membingkai sosok Baekhyun dalam memorinya. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya, tak ingin melewatkan setitik pun keindahannya.

Dan andai saja, Chanyeol masih diberi waktu, sebentar saja...

Ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang belum sempat sekalipun dikatakan olehnya.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, air mata Chanyeol mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Membayangkan dirinya tidak berkesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sungguh menghancurkan hatinya.

"Baekhyun..."

Ia terisak hebat, karena jujur...

Tak akan sanggup ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tak akan pernah.

"B-baekhyun..."

Pecah lah tangisan Chanyeol, sebab ia tak lagi mampu membendung perasaang yang membuncah di hatinya. Ia pejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

Di malam yang begitu dingin,

Chanyeol menumpahkan perasaan sakitnya dalam sebuah tangisan.

Untuk sesaat,

Hanya isak tangis Chanyeol yang terdengar menggema dalam ruangan.

Suara adu tembakan dari dalam lantai 5 sesungguhnya masih terdengar. Namun Chanyeol mengabaikan itu,

Sebagaimana pula ia mengabaikan sebuah tangan yang menangkup sisi wajahnya.

"Aku disini..."

Pemilik tangan itu bersuara lembut, membuat Chanyeol justru meraung-raung dalam tangisnya.

"Aku disini Chanyeol...Buka matamu..." Bisik seseorang itu lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras sembari menutup kedua telinganya. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku pasti bermimpi! Ini semua tidak nyata!" Ia bersikeras akan pendapatnya.

Karena...tidak mungkin bukan Baekhyun ada di depannya?

Namun sapuan hangat pada belah bibirnya, mematahkan pendapat Chanyeol seketika.

" _Can you feel that? This isn't your dream, just open your eyes and see me clearly.."_

Meski dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sosok Baekhyun masih tergambar jelas dalam pandangannya.

Air mata lantas kembali menggenangi wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

Bukanlah bermakna duka, melainkan haru dan sukacita yang menjadi alasannya.

Sedikit bergetar, ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau kembali...Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Jongin..." Chanyeol terbata-bata, kesulitan berbicara di sela isak tangisnya " _Why... You shouldn't be here.. I'm no one formmhh-"_

Sekali lagi sapuan hangat membungkam belah bibirnya. Hanya sekejap saja, sebelum Baekhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh.

"Kau bisa saja memerintahkan Jongin untuk membawaku pergi. Kau juga bisa saja memaksakan diriku untuk meninggalkanmu...Tapi kau tidak bisa mengatur hatiku..."

Baekhyun berbisik, menatap dalam pada Chanyeol.

"...karena hatiku akan selalu memilihmu..."

.

.

.

"Siapkan tandu! Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan perawatan disini!" Salah seorang petugas polisi memekik, dan tidak butuh waktu lama tubuh Jongin telah diangkat ke atas ranjang.

Otot-ototnya serasa mulai melunak ketika suntikan obat sudah bekerja dalam tubuhnya. Baru saja matanya hendak terpejam, ketika seseorang yang tak asing menghampiri dirinya.

Itu adalah Tuan Byun, denga raut cemas dan pakaian yang bersimbah darah.

"Syukurlah kau selamat Jongin, dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, membuat Jongin kembali menegang. "Beberapa petugas masih mengupayakan untuk mengevakuasi Chanyeol, kakinya terluka parah dan tidak bisa keluar bersama kami." Sesalnya.

Tuan Byun mengusap kasar wajahnya sembari menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan menyusul Chanyeol segera setelah bertemu dengan putraku. Dimana dia?"

"Baekhyun ada di ranjang sebelah-"

Jongin tercekat.

Mendapati ranjang di sisinya masih tertata rapi seperti semula.

Tidak sulit baginya, untuk menebak dimana keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Maka tanpa bisa dicegah, ia pun melesat meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Jongin tunggu! Disana berbahaya! Kembalilah!" Tuan Byun terus memanggilnya, namun tentu saja Jongin terus berlari dan berlari...

Hingga sosoknya tak lagi masuk dalam penglihatan sang pria paruh baya.

"JONGIII-"

DHUAAAR DHUAAAR!

Dalam gelapnya malam,

Pancaran kobaran api yang melalap seisi gedung, menerangi langit kelabu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Present**

Sore itu,

Salju turun dengan derasnya menutupi langit Seoul.

Menyebabkan suhu udara semakin membeku, membuat siapapun memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah.

Namun tidak dengannya. Si pria paruh baya.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali ke Seoul setelah sekian lamanya pergi,

Juga akan menjadi hari terakhir baginya untuk mengunjungi kota kelahirannya ini.

Jika bukan karena suatu alasan, dirinya tidak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki di tempat penuh kenagan akan suka dan duka di masa lampau.

Sesekali ia tersenyum, ketika dalam perjalanan ia melewati beberapa tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi, yang tentunya memiliki makna baginya. Sangat disayangkan, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut.

Lagipula, kini ia hanya sendiri...

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia pun membuka sebuah payung terlebih dahulu sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

Suasana di sana begitu lengang dan sunyi, sebagaimana tempat perisrirahatan pada umumnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ada seseorang yang datang menyapanya.

"Anda Tuan Byun bukan? Astaga...! Tuan masih ingat pada saya?" Tanya lelaki tersebut penuh antusias.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Sersan Kim. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu." Jawab Tuan Byun ramah.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum mendengar mantan atasannya itu masih mengingat dirinya.

"Kudengar anda memilih untuk tinggal di Australia setelah insiden itu. Lantas apa yang membawa anda kembali ke Seoul tuan?"

Tuan Byun tersenyum tipis,

Dengan sorot matanya yang memandangi gundukan tanah di belakang sana.

"Aku datang untuk mengunjungi makam putraku..."

.

.

.

.

Anyone here?


End file.
